


Betrayal of an Ally

by Alcina_Dimitrescuu



Category: Bellamione - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix Black - Freeform, Bellatrix Black Lestrange Lives, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Dark Hermione Granger, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Incest, Malfoy Manor, Narcissa Black - Freeform, Narcissa Black/Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Malfoy - Freeform, Polyamory, References to Addiction, Sexual Content, Smut, Smutty, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 46
Words: 50,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcina_Dimitrescuu/pseuds/Alcina_Dimitrescuu
Summary: A Bellamione/Cissatrix story.without further ado...I give you a romantic, horror, fantasy fueled story, of my favourite dream couple in a world that wasn't created by me, but changed by me. a story of Hermione Granger finding her way in a world built in darkness and fire. let's see how it shapes her shall we?
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Cissatrix - Relationship, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, bellamione
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78
Collections: Bellamione





	1. Setting the Scene

You'd think in your last year at a school as well known, and as well provided as Hogwarts School of wizardry that you would be more excited to go on into the world with all the lessons and qualifications you've gained and find yourself an awesome job in potions, alchemy and all sorts of interesting adventures. for most years prior to this one it was very much the case. students would leave Hogwarts to go on into either full time work as a healing professional, a potions master, or many other exciting roles. this last year was very different for this specific group of children. 

This was going to be the start of Hermione Granger's last year at Hogwarts but for the last few months there had been a progressive amount of drama, darkness, crimes and many more unspeakable happenings around the wizarding world. as time had gone on there had been curfews put in place in major towns and cities. Diagon Alley had been put under observation by the Ministry of Magic (M.O.M), and the use of spells was supposed to be at a minimum for everyone. Meaning that those who had the gift of magic were torn from their posts and were forced to slave away when in previous times, a wand would have managed a simple task. these were dark times for everyone and it would really show. even during the day the amount of people who were actively happy or enthusiastic were halving as the days went on. the weather to, was reflecting the dark mood and fear of the towns and cities effected. Muggles outside of the magical reality believed it was an ongoing storm or weather anomaly. in reality it couldn't be further from the truth.

The truth being, that the one known as the Dark Lord had decided to make precautions and make sure the sky stayed dark enough that his followers could slink through the night without being detected. this is why there was so much fear installed in all the witches and wizards around. from Hogsmead to Godric's Hollow, to Diagon alley to the Minestry. Of course there were always suspicions that within the Ministry there was some kind of dark art activity among conspiracy theorists, but as far as anyone was concerned, everyone had their dose of fear. 

on this particular early evening it was exceptionally dark, and it just so happened that Hermione and her two best friends were located in Diagon Alley. They had reason to believe that their fellow classmate Draco Malfoy had been influenced by his Pureblood family and had joined the dark forces that be. That and they needed to get themselves some supplies for their last year. they had already collected the majority of their supplies in the various stores that lay around the town. if they were to find Draco, here would be the place. assuming of course that this year he was planning on getting some supplies and ACTUALLY studying for the year. they had also heard that his father, Lucius Malfoy, known death eater, had been seen around these streets regularly lately. 

"do you think we will actually see him around here?" Hermione said to her friends as they left a book store into a rather empty alley. "even if we do, what are we going to do? harass him with questions?" Harry was quick to silence her questions and answered, "the objective here is not to harass him, beat him or ask questions. all we need to find out is if he really has joined the death eaters. and if he has we must tell professor Dumbledoor. he will be a risk and a liability if we let him stay in the castle if he is." Hermione nodded. 

as they walked down the main street through the town she had a sudden thought. "if he is going to be here he will be on his own." she laughed at her fast thoughts. "it would be too much of a risk if he was going to come here with anyone. Lucius is wanted, and Mrs Malfoy wont come anywhere near here in risk of being tortured for information on her husband. we would find him much easier if we split up. we won't be outnumbered and we would find him far faster then as a group". she looked around for confirmation her idea was as good as it seemed in her head. she was met with smiles. "brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. he looked around and figured out where the best directions were to go. he pointed down one street and commanded Ron to head down the path. he did the same with Hermione and went his own way. 

as Hermione started walking down the path she had been elected for she realised not only was the entire magic energy wrong but the way was particularly dark. she approached some stairs in between some buildings and unsheathed her wand. "Lumos" she whispered. and a light began to radiate from her wand. she took a few deep breaths and continued. reassuring herself as she went. looking down each alley she came across for signs of life. the majority of the alleys were nearly empty and even the ones that were inhabited were still eerily quiet. 

after a good 10 minutes of walking, she came to a little opening with an old blacksmith shelter in the center. it was an open plan place. like a market stall and although the forge fire was still burning and creating the only real light in the area, the smithy was nowhere to be seen.

The silence was broken by a sudden gust of wind with a whistle and a speeding shadow. 

"death eater" she whispered.


	2. Serpent Hunt

he distinct "woosh" of a shadow past her ear made it clearer then the old days as to what she was about to witness. sh turned and saw not only Draco, but Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. her heart rate instantly spiked and she frowned at their presence. she held her wand up at them. Bellatrix's quick thinking brought her own wand up facing the young witch. Lucius raised his hand to force Bellatrix to hesitate. this far no one had spoken a single word. it was Lucius who spoke first. "good evening Granger" he said. " is there any particular reason why you are in these dangerous streets on a dark evening like this?" he seemed polite. intentionally trying not to rouse any anger to cause unnecessary fights. 

Hermione's mind was working double time deciding whether to lie or tell the truth and threaten the powerful death eaters. she decided to go with both. she raised her chin in a proud and confident manor. as best as she could manage in this situation, of which she was truly terrified. "have you not heard of a student picking up supplies for school Mr Malfoy? it just so happens that is what i was here for" she said lifting her bag to confirm how oblivious he was being. "that, and him" she said in a devilish tone, lowering the bag and stretching her arm holding a wand out, and aiming it at Draco this time.

Anger became clear on Lucius' face. he hesitated to speak for a moment as he established the next thing he was going to say. his thought process was interrupted by a hysterical Bellatrix. her cackle echoed and spoke "you...YOU are here for Draco?" what next, sending a mouse to fight a mans war? what exactly do you think you are going to do, hm?" as she finished gloating she poked her tongue through her teeth in an evil grin. raising her eyebrows and waiting for an answer. 

"he may have recently become a 'problem' for those of us at Hogwarts" she said, trying to hold her ground within this confrontation. knowing exactly what she was hinting at Lucius stepped forward and raised his own wand. it was only now that Hermione truly noticed Draco's facial expressions in the darkness. he looked scared. Hermone pointed her wand towards Lucius. she knew he was far more skilled then her but she couldn't just give in. while she was focusing her glare on a now furious Mr Malfoy, she hadn't noticed that the dark haired witch had managed to sneak round to the side of Hermione. Before she could respondto her movements Bellatrix sent a cruciatus curse her way and it hit her directly in her ribs. Her wand fell to the ground as she did. Hermione grabbed at her ribs trying to help the extreme pain shooting through her chest, causing her to heave and squirm. 

Lucius leant back in surprise at Bellatrix's movements. his eyes had widened. "now, now Bella" he said. We don't need to give Potter another reason to try and come after us and make things more difficult now. come away". since hitting Hermione she had been caught in her own laughing fit. the hatred running through Hermione's vains towards her was almost physically seen pulsing as she slowly brought herself up off of the ground. a large bang was heard in the distance and Lucius quickly grabbed Draco and scrambled away.

Bellatrix was left with Hermione. as Hermione stabilized herself the dark witch was already approaching her. "you're lucky i was so gentle on you Mudblood" she smiled. Hermione hadn't had much of a chance to pick up her wand and instead threw her fist in Bellatrix's direction. as she lunged towards her the pain in her ribs returned which threw her aim off, meaning Bellatrix could avoid the punch. "oh, feisty... i like it." Bella winked at her. "how about you show me more of that?" she said approaching the girl again. Hermione was busy trying to suppress her pain with her hands, and didn't notice Bellatrix's approach until it was again too late. Bellatrix had her hand around the young girls throat and put her lips close to her ear. "i could offer you many things little muddy, more then you have in your blunt little life. you could be a god, not an errand girl." she whispered and licked a slow trail up Hermione's cheek. chuckling softly as she did so. 

regrettably Hermione felt the hairs on her neck stick up, but the hatred that fueled deep in her stomach was bringing up bile. Bellatrix withdrew herself from Hermione's pressence just as a green ball of light shot past her head. she disappeared just as Harry came into view, shortly followed by Ron. the young witch fell to the ground into his arms just as he got to her. Ron was busy running after a quickly dissapearing shadow trailing off in the distance, firing weak spells left right and center, completely missing the target. 

"hermione talk to me. what did she do to you?" he said steadying her and helping her to her feet. Hermione wiped some blood from under her nose, straightened out her clothes and caught her breath. "she used a cruciatus curse on me. D...Draco was here. with h-his father. m not sure if he is a death eater but they are definitely hiding something. we just need to find out what. "


	3. Nothing Goes Unpunished

After the interesting encounter in Diagon Alley, Bellatrix had no choice but to report back to the Dark Lord. he had been travelling too and from the Malfoy manor for a fair amount of week. at this point it was natural for any of his followers to know they would find him there. Bellatrix, Lucius and Draco headed back to the manor to update everyone. Times were hard for almost everyone at the moment. Even the Dark Lord had decided if there was any change with anything, he had to be informed. 

The three of them walked through the gates outside the manor and approached the large doors. as they paced towards the doors, an unsteady Narcissa opened the door. It wasn't the kind of welcome they were after, and in the Dark Lord's eyes, not one they deserved. Lucius pushed through the door dragging his son along with him in a firm grip. Bellatrix slowed down and showed an almost gentle side as she slowly pulled her sister into the hallway. 

"Cissy, what has gotten into you?" she said holding her hand up to her sisters face, forcing the blonde and dark witch to meet her charcoal eyes with Narcissa's lighter eyes. Narcissa took a deep breath and began to speak. "he is here. he is angry and he already knows that you have made yourself known by not only Harry but other people in Diagon Alley." she couldn't hold back the tears. "Bella, he's going to torture you" she cried. Bellatrix had to take a second to process the information. now she didn't have to tell the Dark Lord. If she saw him he would just torture her anyway. her eyes widened for a moment, but she steadied herself for a moment to reassure her sister. Bellatrix rose her hand to carfully move blond hairs out of Narcissa's face. she leant forward and placed a kiss on Cissy's lips. a kind of kiss that silently crossed the line of decency between blood family. A secret hidden from the outside world and that was never going to see the light of day as long as Narcissa lived. 

"calm yourself, my love. it will be nothing i haven't already endured" as Bellatrix left she withdrew her hand. as she did, Narcissa caught it and let it slide away from her hands grip as she went. the truth of Bellatrix and Narcissa's background, is as they were younger they were always punished into following specific rules and were victims to many forms of cruelty. they had teamed together against the majority of the abuse, but Bellatrix always seemed to have it worse. Narcissa could remember the exact moment she saw he sister's sanity drain from her eyes and though it hurt her, it also unlocked a whole new side to both of them. After a short amount of time they had managed to learn each other's bodies well. Later in life after Bellatrix had harnessed her powers and darkness that lead her to being imprisoned, Narcissa was forced to move on and made her life with Lucius Malfoy, where she had Draco and had built a family foundation. Bellatrix had been out of prison for only a couple of years, and after returning to Malfoy manor she had discovered that her sister had not forgotten her. in fact she still lusted for her. needless to say that she still loved her husband and she would never let anyone harm her son, but she could not deny herself of her first true love. Bellatrix. 

Lucius met Bellatrix outside of the main dinning hall, where the Dark Lord and the rest of the death eaters had met to witness the torture. Lucius was shaking, his eyes both wild in fear and lost in exhaustion of the consistent fear running through his veins. Bellatrix chuckled at him softly. "oh, come on my darling brother-in-law, it's fun really." she didn't truly mean that a powerful Cruciatus was fun. it never was. f course,she had her Sado-Masochistic ways, but she could still feel pain and have no pleasure from it, if it was extreme enough.

"come in" he voice bellowed from in the room. everyone else had fallen silent in the huge hall. Bellatrix opened the door and walked through in a submissive stance, as not to challenge her master. Lucius stumbled in behind her, cowardly panicking and struggling to keep himself up in fear. 

"ah, Bellatrix." the Dark Lord said in a soft voice as everyone in the room watched her approach. Her eyes met with her own husband who was stood near the front. he was grinning from ear to ear at the thought of her suffering. he was never a nice man. he was as abusive as her own family, if not worse. It was a marriage that was forced, and Bellatrix never loved him. her loyalties lay with her sister, and her Dark Lord. 

his voice was now raised and he was talking specifically to everyone in the room. "here. This is my most loyal follower. watch as she walks towards me to accept her punishment without hesitation". Rodolphus' previous grin had now fallen into a frown. he had never received this form of loyalty from her.

Bellatrix had now crossed the room and had her eyes focused to the floor in front of her master. Lucius had fallen to his needs a fair few steps behind her. his presence hadn't even been addressed due to his cowardice behavior. without a second thought he stunned Bellatrix and followed with a Cruciatus curse. she fell to the floor with a thud but attempted to stand up again. rising off her knees. he hit her again. this time she was on her hands and knees and was retching with no result. 

Lucius was now suffering the same treatment. His gaze fixed over at Narcissa who was crying and looking away from him. he has assumed that she must have found it unbearable to watch him suffer. Bellatrix too sought for Narcissa. Instead their eyes had met and Narcissa was in pieces. looking deep into Bellatrix's eyes and crying for her pain. Bellatrix let out a loud grunt of pain and after seeing her sister's reaction, only then did she let her own emotions show even slightly. A single tear ran down her cheek as she noticed the sister cry for her. 

"Enough!" he belted and the pain instantly stopped. they both stood up after a few moments and the Dark Lord gave them their next orders. he had commanded a few small groups of death eaters to run some raids and keep fear running in the towns. Lucius was told to train Draco and make sure he was ready to carry out a personal dead for the Dark Lord. Bellatrix on the other hand was given a very specific order.

"you shall find Potter, you will watch him from a distance. you will report back to me any changes and you will disrupt them however best suits your tactics. You will postpone them or distract them. Am i Clear?" 

she nodded in return. now she just had to pin them down.


	4. Powerful Plans

It had been about a week since their little "incident" in Diagon Alley. Harry, Hermione and Ron were on their way to school for the last time. they were only a matter of minutes away from reaching their destination when Hermione decided to start a conversation that would take much longer to discuss. she had come to the conclusion they she actually wanted to address the situation the boys had been ignoring. "so, here's the thing. we shouldn't have encountered them at all. the whole of Diagon Alley was supposed to be under influence of the ministry. we shouldn't have seen them. but it was way too quiet. they must have known there would be minimal human encounter there. otherwise they wouldn't have been snooping. they can't have just been there for us. they must have been there for another reason." Harry nodded and was, as always, fast to reply. "i've been thinking about it to. all i can think is that they must have taken Draco there to try and raid or intimidate the town. he must have been there as a test to being a death eater". "but we aren't sure that he actually is a death eater yet" Hermione argued. something abut that idea didn't sit right with her. not only that but it just seemed like she was missing something. she chose to silence herself.

their plan was to get back to the castle and inform Professor Dumbledoor regardless. He had to be told as soon as possible. though it hadn't been confirmed that Draco was actually in fact in association with the Dark Lord, they had every reason to believe so. he wouldn't have been around the psychotic mass murderer Bellatrix Black-Lestrange, unless they had intentions on something malicious. 

The minute they stepped off the train they headed up to Dumbledoor's office. once they had climbed the large staircase they were surprised to see that Dumbledoor was actually looking for them. "professor?" harry exclaimed. Dumbledoor chuckled "i heard you had news for me". harry surprised that he had known, realized and turned to Hermione. Of course she had already sent an owl ahead with news. 

"did she tell you exactly what we know" harry continued. "she did indeed Mr Potter" he nodded in return "and unfortunately you may be onto something, though i am afraid at this point we cannot allow ourselves to react. we do not need an influx of Death eaters to attack Hogwarts for rejecting their main tool. we must pretend we do not know, and keep our eyes pealed". the trio relaxed slightly at the certainty in his voice. "in fact, i rather appreciate that you three are here. i have news of some information that i believe you will find helpful".

after a meeting in the Professor's office they left the office with more questions then when they had walked in. they were informed of such a thing as a "Horcrux" and that Tom Riddle had harnessed this power and had created them to become more powerful and survive his first downfall. They knew they had to find these Horcruxes and destroy them as best as they could. they had argued, fought, agreed and had finally mutually decided that they were going to do this task. they were going to have to destroy these objects if they were going to be able to kill the Dark Lord.

They were sent on their way and after about a week of exploring and after destroying two horcrux's they had made camp in a little valley with a river, just outside of a dense forest. they had set up a tent, campfire and essentials and had manage to keep to themselves this far, though they were always living in a mild fear due to the constant fear of being found and attacked by death eaters, snatchers or a number of dangers. they had just sat down on logs eating over the campfire for the evening, when Hermione jumped to her feet. she had completely forgotten that she should have already put some more charms up around he site. "hold on, i need to re-charm here", she said as she stood up and took her wand out. she wanted to make sure she had plenty of warning so she headed a good twenty strides away from the back of the tent to start using her protective charms, but as she finished counting her strides and got as far as she wanted she looked up. if she had taken five more strides she would have walked directly into her. 

Bellatrix. she could only really see her porcelain skin against the dark background. her dark dress and raven curls were completely camouflaged. the first thing Hermione noticed was how Bellatrix had her finger to her pursed lips. Hermione took a few steps forward and in pure anger. "what do you want!" she demanded in a quiet tone. Bellatrix lowered her hand and smiled at Hermione's obedience to silence. "i wanted to see you again" she winked.

"and why exactly would i want to see you, Bellatrix. you tortured me and left me on the ground". her anger causing her face to flinch slightly. "but do you remember what i said?" Bellatrix interrupted without a second thought. Hermione looked at the ground and thought for a moment with a slight frowned expression. when the words came back to her she gauged the conversation again. "what of it?" her voice laced with aggression. Bellatrix closed the gap between the, and although Hermione could have retaliated she had already discovered that just allowing the approaches the older woman made, would mean less pain. 

Bellatrix lent forward with her lips almost touching Hermione's ear. she took a deep breath before she spoke which sent shivers down Hermione's spine. the smell of smoke and sweetness that could have only been poison becoming clear. "i meant what i said. i can offer you things these filthy swines could". Hermione swallowed hard and simply replied "why?" Bellatrix shrugged her shoulders as she backed away again."why anything my dear. this world is dark. it's darkening still. why should we stand aside when we can harness it and use it to our advantage". Hermione waited a moment trying to work out why this witch was making such proposals when she would happily murder most people of Hermione's kind. 

"why would you offer me this? you know my blood status. you know where i come from. you know how much you hate my kind. i'm not a pureblood". Bellatrix had to keep her composure by squaring her jaw slightly. She knew why she was here. she had to divide the trio, split them up, preoccupy them. so far her acting was going well, she couldn't break over her own morals. she chuckled softly, as not to rouse any attention from unwanted guests. "there's something about you, a darkness. i'd like to see what i could do with it". she winked. this time tracing her teeth with her tongue as she did so. "just think about it, i'll be waiting for a reply". Bellatrix turned and started walking deeper into the woods. she stopped after a few strides and turned one last time. "i will be watching, my sweet". she said making sure she was loud enough to be heard. she laughed quietly and disappeared into the forest.

Hermione was not going to forget the words spoken tonight. and she was not going to forget the face she loathed.


	5. Family Reunited

Bellatrix had headed back to Malfoy Manor to report back to her Dark Lord. she had barely walked through the door when she realized that he wasn't there. Narcissa had let her in and was trying to get information out of her. "Bella, speak to me, what is happening. are you okay?" they hadn't seen each other since Bellatrix had been tortured and it was still etched into Narcissa's mind. This was routine to them. Bellatrix had already seemed to have forgotten about the punishment, but Narcissa couldn't stand seeing her sister and her lover harmed. Lucius on the other hand, was completely discarded when it came to Bellatrix. 

"Cissy, i am fine. you have my word. please, i need to see the Drk Lord. where is he". she started walking through the hall, Narcissa close behind. "my love, please" Cissy pleaaded. Bellatrix turned on her heal and covered her sister's mouth with one hand, and had her wand against her throat with the other. "you do not speak to me like that around the others!" she gleared at the fearful witch. "no one is here" was the reply, as her own wand was pulled from her sister's throat. "i was left to keep the mansion safe". Bellatrix's anger switched from her sister to whoever decided to leave her on her own here. "alone!" she screamed. "yes. now drop the act and talk to me Bella". they both calmed themselves down. "i'm fine, my love. you know i am used to the punishment. you shouldn't have watched. i saw your face. you were pained". 

"and why exactly do you think that is Bella. i hate to see you suffer, especially to protect my own son. it builds conflict". Bella laughed. "no. you lie. it wasn't that at all. I know how much you love me sister, how much you long and lust for me still, i can't deny my own feelings, but you know if Lucius was to know he would kill me and certainly have you banished". 

They spent a short while talking. they had sat in the library, drink in hand. Bellatrix had sprawled herself over the leather armchair, glass of dark red wine in hand. Her sister had spoken to her for a good while now and she was starting to bore of the conversation. Cissy had walked over from her own seat now. she lean over Bellatrix and waited for her eyes to be met with charcoal ones. Bellatrix glared at her sister. "what do you w-" she was interrupted by soft lips meeting hers. it had felt like forever since these two bodies had properly met each other. the feeling of sin they were committing faded as the kiss went on. Narcissa found herself on top of her sister, her hands trailing up and down Bella's chest as she held the kiss. "it has been too long, my love" Narcissa whispered as she knocked the glass that had been stopping her lover from returning affectionate touches out of her hand and spilling the deep red liquid everywhere. almost like a trigger, Bella brought her hand up to meet her lover's jaw and deepened the kiss. 

Bella sat herself up and in on swift movement threw Narcissa off of her, paced towards her and pinned her against the bookshelf closest to them. Cissy grunted in response as she was being dominated by her lover. Bella bit down on her neck and caused a moan to escape her throat. "Bella please," she gasped. Bellatrix fell to her knees and lifted her lovers skirt up, dragging her nails across the pale skin as she went. her head lent forward as she freed her lovers legs and snaked her tongue up the inside of her thigh. Narcissa begged to be touched by the mad, beautiful witch in between her legs. This time her wish was granted. Bellatrix pushed herself against her lover and ran her tongue through her folds, inducing a moan, followed by her name silently whispered from Narcissa's mouth. Before long she had been riding against her lovers face and was loudly moaning out her pleasure. Bellatrix had quickened her pace and had made sure her lover was experiencing the best she could give. Narcissa moaned out as she reached her own personal heaven. "oh... fuck, B-Bella" she moaned.

a thump interrupted them from outside the library. Bellatrix snapped up, turned and chased down the sound she heard. she had left her sister in the Library, fixing herself and bringing herself back to consciousness. "come here you little fucking rat!" Bella screamed as she saw a cloak disappear around a corner. she withdrew her wand, turned the corner and threw a "sectumsempra" without looking. it Hit the figure directly in their chest sending them backwards. "of course, use the spell i taught you -against me... B-Bella". she laughed. "it was only suited Severus. what did you see!" her personality switched like a switch. she was fuming now. "enough" he stammered. Bellatrix countered her own spell. "i swear to Merlin if you tel-" she was interrupted. "i don't care what you do in your spare time Bella. i was sent to talk to Lucius, who clearly isn't here. so i will be leaving". at this point Narcissa had left the library and was approaching the scene. Snape was now standing and was heading out the door.

"did he-", "yes, and he is not going to say anything" she said as Narcissa saw the blood on the floor from the little confrontation prior. she nodded to her sister. "stay here, tonight. i know you would be inclined to run off about now, but stay. The Dark Lord will be here tomorrow". Bellatrix nodded. She knew she couldn't run away from this right now. she decided to stay but had decided to get exceptionally drunk to rationalize herself. she had vacated to the garden once or twice to fire spells at birds or smoke, or scream at herself for a minute. it varied each time, but she eventually drove herself to exhaustion and went to bed in one of the many, many bedrooms in the Manor.


	6. Thoughts of Darkness

Hermione had been thinking abut what Bellatrix had told her. she had a lot of questions. she knew she would be seeing her again, and if Bellatrix had better plans for her, she can't deny she was interested. the main problem she was having was understanding why exactly it was her who had been chosen by Bellatrix and whether she would keep her word. the truth was she really was a woman of her word. Her word though, would normally be twisted. Regardless of how honest to her word Bellatrix was, Hermione was curious ever more as to what exactly she had to offer her. 

Hermione had been under a lot of pressure due to the amount that the boys had put on her to deal with. she was always the one who knew what do do and when. Most of their plans had come from her and although she was never an egotist, she would have appreciated some credit for her hard work. The boys had been especially stressful this last week. almost fully relying on her to find these Horcrux's and destroying them. she was getting fed up with the entire idea at this point and was starting to get snappy, but she knew that just because she was getting frustrated it wasn't any reason to switch sides. 

It had been a couple of days since the dark witches visit. The boys had told her she seemed off since. just off. like she was hiding something. which unfortunately was in fact true. she hadn't told the boys that she had been visited again, and she had no intention to tell them until she understood. She had sat herself out in front of the campfire while the boys were sleeping, watching the stars, the flames and working out what was happening in her mind. 

something had intrigued her about Bellatrix. something about her presence had engaged something inside herself, and she couldn't eliminate the charcoal and sweetness smell she had experienced. Something kept Bellatrix in her mind. as much as her hatred for her was on fire, the thought of her brought her peace at the same time. She sat and looked out over the lake at the reflection of the stars, a smile at the beauty it beheld. 

she was about to go back into the tent to sleep but she was sturred from her thoughts as she felt a hand gently resting on her shoulder. she turned thinking one of the boys must have come out realizing she wasn't there to tell her to get some rest. instead her eyes made contact with a dark laced sleeve and raven curls. Hermione jumped up, turned and held her wand up. "w-what are you doing here?" she whispered. this time there was no aggression in her voice. in reality she had been shocked that the thought of Bellatrix Lestrange had brought the witch herself to her. 

"my love, have you thought about my proposition?" she grinned. "it's only been a few days, and how can i know you are telling the truth?" Bellatrix was surprised that the young witch was being so easily swayed. she smiled. "so you have been thinking about it, about me?" she grinned and winked. "enough. what are you offering me? why are you offering it to me? and what exactly is your plan if this works out your way?" Hermione asked, looking at the ground, almost ashamed she was actually asking as if it was an option.

"You are a very smart witch. We could make good use of you. You get no recognition here and you are left to slave away for two boys who can only consider lifting their hands to pick their noses. Trust me, i have seen it. What i offer is a chance to get back at those people who have misused you and discarded you. you would have a real chance to prove yourself and be rewarded for your efforts,something i can see you crave. it is as plain as day that you are scratching at a chance to prove yourself, truly". Bellatrix approached he, completely ignoring the wand now pressing against her neck. she chuckled. 

"why should i follow you?" Hermione spoke bluntly towards the intimidating witch now. 

"why not? why not make a decision for yourself and follow me into the dark? you have nothing but disappointment here. i can offer you many things. i have seen the way you have been treated and i deem it wrong. you, my young sweet, deserve something far richer. something worth bleeding for." she was now grinning and chuckling softly. 

"i need you to leave Bellatrix" Hermione said on the spot. she didn't like what her own brain was telling her. Instead of taking the hint Bellatrix closed what was left of the gap and lowered Hermione's wand herself, she lent into her ear, and instead of saying something, placed a soft kiss on her neck, followed by a bite. Hermione moaned slightly, involuntarily. she hated herself for her own reaction. Just as soon as the kiss was placed, it disappeared. Bellatrix left with one final statement for Hermione. "you will be mine, my love."

Hermione watched her leave and become part of the dark setting. She regretted asking all of these questions. Rather then being more certain that she would be better off without Bellatrix, she was starting to think it was a good idea. She had a lot to think about. She knew she didn't want to join the Dark Lords ranks, but she certainly didn't want to be continue being treated the way Ron and Harry had treated her.

she numbed out the fire with some water and headed in to sleep. it was either going to be a good night sleep, or a long night. her bet was that it would be a long one, full of thinking, uncertainty and confusion. All she knew is she could not tell the boys about it, no matter what. They couldn't know about her doubts. Bellatrix's visits. she couldn't let them know anything about it. 

Hermione went to bed, thinking of one particular dark witch.


	7. Reporting Back to Lieutenant

Bellatrix had returned back to Malfoy manor to speak to the Dark Lord. Previously he was supposed to be back when Bella had last been at the manor. he had been delayed in whatever mission he was on this time by a few days, and had only now had the chance to speak with him. she made her way up the stairs in the main hall to greet her Lord. She found him sat in his own "study" talking to a few of his followers about their next venture. 

"my lord" she said bowing her head as she entered the room. being watched by the other death eaters that were being sent off. including her own husband no less. 

"leave", he commanded to the others. they one by one filed out. Rodolphus last, as e pushed past Bellatrix. the Dark lord noticed the motive and excused Rodolphus' actions. "forgive him. i have sent him to a test that will truly determine his usefulness". she nodded in return. "i am assuming you are here to update me on your plan? i haven't seen much change." he seemed angry.

"my Lord, i have found a way to separate them, that may even create some disturbance within the Order. i have managed to sway the younger, smarter witch. i have given her ideas on changing sides, using her own doubts against her. she seems to be quite a push-over. she has been thinking about the better outcome for a while now. i only need to be sure. i have planted the seed, now i just need to get it to grow". Voldemort looked at her in a genuinely impressed tone.

"you surprise me Bellatrix. i thought you would have chosen the obvious, violence. instead you have chosen to emotionally manipulate the strongest member. as long as you can assure me you will distract them with this plan so i can gather enough of an army do destroy them". he had now turned from impressed to stern.

"yes my lord. with ease". she bowed her head and lifted her head to meet a smile on his face. "then go, show me your worth". he encouraged as he excused her. she had to admit to herself, the fact that the strongest wizard ever known had appreciated her work gave her one hell of a kick. 

she swaggered out with a soft chuckle as she got to the landing of the grand staircase. she held her enthusiasm, until she heard an almighty slap. she looked down and saw her sister sprawled out on her side. Lucius towering over her. he bent down to grab her hair, but was hit in the back by a stunning spell. "HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON A MEMBER OF THE BLACK FAMILY!" Bellatrix yelled and practically jumped down the entire staircase in one.

Lucius had been stunned and blown off of his feet. he was now on his knees about to stand up. Bellatrix accompanied her sister and grabbed her hand, helping her off of the floor. she helped Narcissa get back onto her feet. the minute she was steady enough to stand on her own Bellatrix left her side and held her wand out to Lucius. "you will never lay a hand on my sister. In fact, i will be sure you will never touch her again" she raised her wand to cast a killing curse, as the coward still crouched terrified. "NO! Bella don't". Narcissa cried. Bellatrix turned slightly, as to not lose track of Lucius. "why Cissy? No one raises a hand to our family!" she said. it was only then she realized that Draco was now stood behind Narcissa. 

knowing in her own mind she would have killed the bastard without a second thought. she knew how much Draco meant to her sister, and unfortunately her husband to. she knew she couldn't kill Lucius, especially in front of his son. for Cissy. she did, on he other hand know she could punish him. That she would do. "Cissy, if you do not want your son to see this cover his eyes". Narcissa had realized Bellatrix wasn't going to kill him in front of her own son and told Draco to leave.

as he turned his back a flash of green light lit the room. "Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed as she jolted her wand forward. Needless to say she truly meant this one. A single tear running down her cheek as she had witnessed this abuse. Narcissa cried silently behind the scene. Watching without really paying attention. she knew why Bella was doing this. the amount of abuse that Bella had endured from Rodolphus made this one slap seem like a gift, and to watch her own sister go through abuse, of course Bella would get involved and do what she could to prevent it. 

She let Bellatrix finish her anger fuelled torture streak and approached, held her hand with her own for a moment while Lucius lay unconscious. "thank you", Narcissa cried as she stood by her sister. Bellatrix turned. knowing how many death eaters were about she knew she couldn't show her sister the affection she was due, but she placed her hand on Narcissa's cheek. "no one will lay a hand on you like that again. if he ever tries, you tell me and i will take care of it, agreed? i will not let you suffer". Narcissa nodded. the bruise forming on her cheekbone becoming clearer. 

Lucius was starting to stir again. he coughed, retched and then rolled onto his stomach. he started to slowly pick himself up. "y-you are a t-twisted w-witch Lestrange" he said as he stumbled to his feet, grasping at his chest. 

"it's Black to you". she said as she turned and left with Narcissa by her side. 

Lucius knew exactly why she chose to correct him. it wasn't a matter of family pride, as it would look from the outside eye. the reality was that Rodolphus was in trouble with he Dark Lord. if he didn't succeed in this test he had been given, he would be killed. he was going to be killed anyway, if it was going to be Bellatrix herself, or the Dark lord, no one was certain. by what she had just said it had been confirmed. It was going to be her. 

they had married only because of pure bloodlines. nothing more. she became his punching bag, rival and overall slave. but in recent years it was her who had truly proven her worth to the Dark Lord, and he really didn't like it. their once respect quickly became hatred and she had wanted to see him dead for years. now, while he was proving to be useless was her one true chance to kill him. she would happily do it.


	8. Fire and Fuel

Hermione couldn't stop thinking about what had been said to her in the last couple of visits. there was a lot going through her mind at this point. her entire mission with the boys was riding on her and all she could think about was what a dark witch had said to her. she had no idea what was best to do with this situation. she wanted to tell the boys about what had happened but at the same time she wasn't ready to hear what they had to say. she had to make this decision by herself. although it was far easier said then done. in reality she shouldn't have been as easily swayed as she was,but now she had the seed planted in her head she had to do something with it. whether she was going to act on it or not, was out of the question. all of this was irrelevant at this point. they had a meeting with the Order this evening in the Burrow, with the Weasley's making hosts. she had to be there, and more importantly she couldn't let them know something was wrong.

The boys had already noticed that she had been reclusive and rather snappy. of course to start with they were trying to debunk it as her "time of the month", but after about a week she had not changed, if anything she got worse. she would not explain why. she just gave excuses and brushed off he topic whenever it was mentioned. she hadn't been visited by Bellatrix for the last week and although she was sure she would still be watched and followed, there would be far more difficulty trying to talk to her when they got to the Burrow. the only thing she was truly certain of was that the distance between these visits really did make her heart grow fonder. She shouldn't have felt the way she did, but knowing and believing that the dark haired witch was not objectively out to hurt her, and was watching her from a distance reassured her. how this was going to pan out after they had seen the Order was unknown to her. though she almost guaranteed that she would be seeing her again. maybe not in their weekend at the Burrow, but soon.

They were finishing packing their things up when Ron decided to start up the conversation again. "'mione, why are you acting like this? we've really needed you lately. you've been no help" he stropped as he started folding down the tent. Hermione felt the anger rise up from her chest. Harry saw what was coming, but this time just allowed her to spill it. at least then he would get some understanding to. "Me!" she practically screamed at him. "until now i have practically had the both of you suckling off my teats like a babe! so reliant on me that if i left you alone for a moment you would be in pieces. and what do i have to show for it?! Nothing! am sick to death of doing all the hard work, with no form of credit or appreciation. all i get from you to is more puzzles and challenges to work out. honestly, you share a single brain cell between you!" she took a second to calm her breathing, and as she did she noticed their facial expressions. Harry was looking down in shame, squaring his jaw in embarrassment, while Ron just looked moody and flushed.he to, was clearly embarrassed but had not the words to describe the feeling nor defend himself. 

"i want to get this meeting over and take a break. if anything i would rather just visit Mrs Weasley and let you all do the talking while i have a chance to rest, thank you". they couldn't argue. until this point she had been a very important asset and was working far beyond her years to make sure everything went smoothly. for the first time properly, they took note. "fine" harry answered. "you can sit this meeting out, visit as a guest". he seemed angry now. more towards himself then anyone else. 

they finished packing in silence and apperated outside of the Burrow. Molly and Arthur Weasley both came out to greet them. it was almost as if a heavy weight had been lifted off of their shoulders. they were all smothered in hugs and a warm welcome and were pulled into the house without a second thought. as they walked in they saw Fred and George in the kitchen creating some new, interesting ideas for their shop. Ginny reading by the fire and the dishes, as always, doing themselves. "make yourselves at home" Molly beamed as she started taking bags and coats off of them. Ron met with his brothers and got sucked into conversation for a moment while Molly gave Harry and Hermione the rundown. 

"i'm afraid you are the last ones here. not to worry, we have been busy all morning regardless. you'll find everyone upstairs". Harry smiled and Hermione had to interject. "i'm sorry Mrs Weasley, i am afraid i need to sit this one out. with everything else gong on i don't think i could handle a full blown meeting with the Order". expecting Molly to look disappointed she was surprised to make eye contact with a sympathetic Molly, who simply nodded and said "don't you worry. sit down here, feel free to make your own food and make yourself a drink. we won't be long". 

Hermione left them to go upstairs. once she knew they were gone she ignored everyone in an emotional outburst and walked back out of the front door. it had gotten slightly darker, there must have been a storm coming. she sat outside on the grass for a few moments, trying to compose herself and after wiping away her tears. she started feeling stupid for letting it get to her. she looked up at the sky, took a deep breath with her eyes closed, breathing in the fresh air and calming her mind. when she opened her eyes the sight she saw made her gulp. she was still looking up, when directly towards her she saw five distinct smoke trails. Death Eaters.

her fear, her anger, her confusion, her upset stopped her from moving, and instead she saw the shadows fly round and round the house, blasting spells through the windows at those inside. not one attempting to hurt her. she shivered in shock and just watched the scene unfold, when one shadow appeared in front of her and fully formed into a witch she was starting to know.

"Bellatrix" she whispered under her breath as she still remained seated. the dark witch walked towards her with pride, a devilish grin pasted onto her face. Hermione just watched her approach as she heard the smashed of windows, door frames and stone get blasted from the building. Bellatrix held out her hand, and without a second thought Hermione took it, staggering to her feet for a moment. once she was balanced she let go of Bellatrix's hand. 

"step away Lestrange!" came Arthur's voice from behind her. unfortunately she was now accompanied by Fenrir, a very large man, built with pure muscle, a werewolf, a death eater, and a very strong companion to have. Bellatrix quietly talked directly to Hermione while Fenrir decided to engage in a fight with Arthur. "i will not will any of them now. come with me and i will get them to retreat." she chuckled softly. "don't hurt them" Hermione silently pleaded. Bellatrix nodded in agreement, still grinning. "so, you will follow?" he dark witch asked simply. the tears started to run down Hermione's cheek again. she nodded weakly, ashamed and filled with guilt for what she had just agreed to. to protect her friends, she would do it. 

Bellatrix wiped her tears away. "now, now my sweet. i will not harm you". Bellatrix reassured her. at this moment the majority of the order burst through the front door and were throwing spells towards the death eaters who were still circling the Burrow. it took Harry a second to realize what was happening around him, the minute he did he started running towards Bellatrix. "i'll kill you!" he screamed. 

in one swift movement, Bellatrix grasped Hermione's hand, whistled loudly at the others, and evaporated into a black cloud with Hermione, moving fast enough to miss incoming spells, the others followed in line with the two of them and they circled once more, almost just tease them before disappearing into the distance.

"NO!" harry screamed, continuing to fire spells aimlessly in the direction they flew. he was stopped by Kingsley, who put a firm hand on is shoulder.

"we will get her back"came the motherly voice of Molly behind him. "we will".


	9. Cause and Plan

Hermone had always been a smart girl. predicting outcomes was always something she prided herself on. she always seemed to know what was going to be the next step. this time, in this situation, she unfortunately could never have predicted. during the entire journey there, her thoughts were on how she wished things went differently. even if the darkness in her mind was taken and enhanced by Bellatrix Lestrange, she had wished it wasn't at the grief of all her friends seeing. watching her fade, watching her physically disappear at the hands of the Death Eaters. 

Maybe it was her own fault that she had decided to seek credit for her work from the wrong people, and maybe it was her own fault that she was here.all she did know was she wanted more time to have thought this all through, even if this was what she eventually decided anyway. she still was unsure as to whether she truly wanted to continue on this path, but right now, she had the next few hours to worry about. pure uncertainty as to what she was going to do. 

they had arrived at the mansion far quicker then she had anticipated, and before she even had a chance to steady her feet she was dragged up a staircase to the front door of the house. Bellatrix dragging her by her wrist all the way through the house, closely sided by Fenrir. Bursting through the doors into the main hall, Bellatrix dropped Hermione to the ground and addressed her dark lord. "here she is" Bellatrix cackled slightly. 

the Dark Lord smirked a little himself. "was it truly that easy, or are you just that skilled Bellatrix?" she laughed slightly. "i think the darkness was lurking in her far before i arrived, i just gave it a nudge" she laughed. the Dark Lord approached and spoke softly "i would like to speak with you alone Bellatrix". she simply nodded and handed a silent Hermione over to Fenrir to sit in the cellar until she was needed.

after the door had closed behind them the Dark Lord continued. "i want you to fully commit to bringing her to the right side of this war. she would be a crucial to our cause. Potter would not dare kill her, neither would the majority of the school, if they knew she was with us. she would be excused. she would be able to give us inside information. as long as they believed she was under the Imperio curse." his plan was rather brilliant in her mind, though she didn't very much fancy now having to continue this lustful act towards the younger witch, training her and making her one of their own. 

"i understand my lord. i will, by any means necessary" she nodded. turned on her heal and went to leave. 

"Bella. she seems to already be building an attachment to you. use it." she hesitated for a moment before continuing her way out. as she left she found Narcissa in the doorway. she smiled weakly at Bellatrix, who pushed past her into the dining room, finding herself a drink. She had been followed in by her sister. "what is wrong Bella?" she said as she placed her hand on the raven haired witch's shoulder while she poured wine down her throat. 

she stopped herself for a moment, spilling wine. "he's making me train her, turn her into one of us. ME! i brought her here, that's all i thought i would have to do. now i have to make her one of us. she already seems to be growing attachments to me, the filthy little mudblood! i'm going to have to 'play nice' for longer then i can cope". she threw a glass across the room in pure anger. 

her sister calmed her with gentle words. "then carve the tool you have been given. she could be of serious use to us. play the game until she is ready to spread her wings and take the Dark Mark. once she does there is no going back, you will have made an ally. you would have created a monster in Potter's eyes." Bellatrix's eyes shot wide open. like an amazing idea had just occurred to her. she darted out of the room with no further conversation. 

she seamlessly floated down the stairs to the cellar. Hermione had been sat crying, but after hearing the tapping down the stairs had stopped herself. she made direct eye contact with Bellatrix, eyes still full of tears. The dark witch entered, offered her had out to help Hermione up, which was accepted. Bellatrix wiped a tear from Hermione's face. "do not cry, my dear. this is not where you will be sleeping, nor where you will be staying at any point. you shall have your own room. let me show you".

the younger girl did not want to place any form of trust in the older Death Eater, but she couldn't help herself. Bellatrix led her out by her hand, in a soft grip, unlike when they had arrived. She was taken up a staircase, across a hallway and into a room filled with dark oak furniture, red carpets and curtains, a traditional gothic room. "this will be where you shall stay, though i warn you you will be monitored". Bellatrix turned to leave her there so she could adjust, but was hit with a shock as she left. Hermione had sopped her by grabbing her hand to turn her around.

Bellatrix had to control the anger that suddenly built in her chest. the anger becoming clear on her face. she made direct eye contact with Hermione and was genuinely surprised to see the calmness on her face. "thank you." she said to the dark witch. catching her off guard. 

Bellatrix simply turned and left without a word. shutting the door behind her. she walked down the hallway and lent over the Bannister for a moment. why she was thankful for this was beyond her. she may have been playing the sweet card, but this entire situation was hardly one to be thankful for. Bellatrix had basically now made Hermione a slave in her home, and she thanked her for it. 

there were going to be some very challenging weeks ahead for Bella but she knew if she could cope, she would have made an absolutely amazing tool for her Master. she had made a good start.

"we shall see how thankful you are Granger". she whispered to herself.


	10. Actions and their Consequences

The Manor had been woken up collectively, early this morning. The sounds of multiple people clumsily walking about the halls, echos bouncing through the entire house. Many of those who were already awake in the house had addressed the situation and had been downstairs in the man hall, but Bellatrix hadn't been awake long enough to care. she really wasn't a morning person. in fact, she was never really a "day" kind of person. 

After the entire disruption, it was guaranteed that everyone inside the mansion was awake, doors were opening, people rushing through corridors. it was like an emergency fire alarm routine in a school. Hermione had until this point been ignoring all the noises, thinking to herself what she was to do in this situation, but when a knock came on her door she had to answer it. 

"come on Muddy, i need you to come with me." Bellatrix said the minute that Hermione opened the door. she grabbed her hand and pulled her along into the main hall, where the dark lord was stood with some of his most powerful followers. death eaters were gathered around the room. the main focus and the reason for all the panic was Rodolphus, and the few death eaters he had left with. they were knelt on the floor, covered in blood and shaking.

The Dark Lord had been shouting by the time Hermione and Bellatrix had entered the room. the moment that Bellatrix realised who was knelt on the floor, she let go of Hermione leaving her confused and immediately went over to the dark lord. she stood by him, proudly. 

"this was the last opportunity i had given you Rodolphus, to prove your worth, and you have failed again. for that you must be punished, in an appropriate way. which of course, is death". he laughed as he watched the terror fill in their faces. they were all sentenced to die, but the others were seen as rookies, new recruits, disposables. it was Rodolphus, a former loyal servant of the Lord Voldemort who was truly guilty of betrayal.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix asked, a grin lingering on her face. "may i have the honor?" the dark lord had known their toxic history and would love to see the darkness of a love gone wrong be imprinted on the minds of his followers. he wanted to make this a lesson. "a marriage. what a curious thing" he started before he answered her. "when it comes to loyalty, i have no finer follower then Bellatrix... Lestrange. a true sign of loyalty, killing her own husband, who not only has proven to be of ill use, but showing signs of betrayal. Feel free to take his life". 

Bellatrix swiftly went to circle her husband. she chuckled slightly to herself for a moment before the pure excitement turned her for a moment. chuckles became echoing cackles, slow circling became constant Cruciatus curses running in circles, just as quick as she lost herself, she centered herself again. she stood in front of him now, barely panting, while he was convulsing on the floor. "AVADA KADAVRA" she belted. in seconds the spasms finished.

she brushed a single curl of hair out if her face, bowed at her master, turned on her heel and strutted out of the room. leaving the others to deal with those left knelt on the floor. she grabbed Hermione on the way out, who was clearly shaken up. "we shall go now. you do not need to see the rest of what shall happen in that room. go to your room, and get ready for training. i will have food ready for you when you are done". Bellatrix watched her go for a moment. when Hermione got to the top of the stairs Bellatrix finished with one final statement. "Hermione, i'm sorry you had to see that, but you had to know what happens here". 

For a second Hermione felt week in the knees at hearing the dark witch speak her name. not only that but genuinely sounding sincere. she had to stop thinking about this, it wasn't right to react like this.

After getting ready, in all black, a gown far more shaped then the one she had worn at Hogwarts, accompanied by some knee high boots and a skirt,she was ready to start her training as a Death Eater. she walked downstairs and was met with a maliciously grinning raven haired witch. Hermione smiled and blushed slightly. "i have breakfast ready for you. come" she spoke. Hermione had been expecting to have herself being dragged again, but this time she had her own chance to walk freely.

she walked after Bellatrix into a dinning room. she had set out a rather nice feast for her. Narcissa was also accompanying her. the three of them sat and ate. Narcissa being the first to talk. "i am sorry miss Granger, i hadn't had the opportunity to properly introduce myself or welcome you properly. welcome to our home, i hope there won't be any more nasty business like this morning's... event. should you need anything and find my sister to hard to handle, feel free to talk to me should you need anything". she smiled sweetly at Hermione. they talked for some time while Bella decided that eating was more important.

after they had eaten Hermione had gathered that Narcissa must have had good intentions. though she felt as if she was getting some form of jealousy from Bellatrix when her and Narcissa were talking and laughing. this could not have been right. she must have just been imagining this. she had to find a way to contain herself and stop these thoughts.

"Right. lets go Granger, time for training. Cissy, if you are going to join us, then i suggest you come now". Bellatrix left the table, with the blonde and fair witches with her. she had them placed in the courtyard, a fair distance from each other. 

"are you ready Granger?" Bellatrix laughed. " i am going to have to see what you are capable of, but i am not going to make it easy"

"Stupify!"


	11. Hard Lessons and Dark Places

The entire morning Bellatrix had been training Hermione hard. she was far from ready for any kind of intense combat, and Bellatrix was the one assigned to train her into a position where she could be a worthy Death Eater. Hermione mentally wasn't ready to become one with those she saw as an enemy in the past, an perhaps it was the Dark lord's mistake to have set her to become stronger when there was still doubt in her mind whether she had truly chosen the right path.

Bellatrix had just finished trying the Legilimens spell on Hermione when she retaliated and sent a Stupify her way. "I can't!" she cried as she fell to her knees. " I'm exhausted". Bellatrix laughed slightly, while panting herself. she had been working for hours too and had worked up a sweat herself. "fine Mudblood, but tomorrow you will be working far harder". she giggled to herself quietly and helped Hermione up.

"despite being Muggle-born, you are surprisingly skilled for your age, I will allow you that much. I have other things i must tend to, you are free to explore the mansion, but behave, stay out of our way and should you need something, seek Narcissa." Hermione nodded, wiping sweat off her forehead. and watched as Bellatrix turned on her heal and glided off into the mansion, barely showing any form of exhaustion from the past few hours.

For the first time in this entire experience she had started to feel some real freedom, and she loved it, she had worked hard, achieved some form of compliment, in a snarky way from one of the most powerful witches ever. she had truly started to feel like she was part of something. though there was one major downfall to this moment of peace. Her mind wandered to her... friends? of course they were her friends, this hadn't completely brainwashed her. she wondered how they were, whether they were nearby, in fact if they had decided to come and rescue her after all this, or whether they didn't care at all.

she brought herself put of this spiral with one last thought. surely if they intended to save her, they would have done? she shook her head almost to shake the thoughts out of her mind and walked back into the manor. as she approached the door, she gulped to see Severus Snape in the doorway. as soon as she got close enough, he left the doorway entrance and approached her, dragged her around the side of the wall and spoke to her in a stern but quiet voice " Potter knows exactly where you are, and he will not approach while you are here. there is far too much at risk. I suggest for your own good you join the ranks here and pay your way. then, once the Dark Lord truly believes you are doing the right thing he will allow you to leave. should you still want to." Before she could even reply he had disappeared around the corner in a graceful, darkly trailed fashion.

Now she knew what her way out was. she could play the game until she could leave. the death eaters must have thought that if they captured her that Harry would come after her and fall for the trap. Though her perspective had not been fully cleared she may also have the choice to lead the Order straight to their doorstep instead. A hard decision to face. One she would have to choose after she was trained fully, and had experienced the true death eater way. She hadn't thought that she was going to be picking sides. Not so quickly, but something here made sense for her. She always had a very dark streak. Even as a young girl she had a lot 9f dark thoughts and ideas. She learnt to hide a lot of her darkness, but simply being around the dark wizards and witches gave her some kind of thrill she had never seen in anyone before.

Only fate will tell.


	12. Speaking of Death

The last couple of days in the Malfoy Manor had been rather slow. It was nice to have had a routine being set in, but there was always the layers of fear and lack of understanding. The routine had been; waking up at dawn, breakfast, training non stop, a lunch break and then reading up on the law with Bellatrix. Once dinner had been served at 8pm Sharp every night, she had until midnight to wonder the manor and go about her own business. A routine Hermione could get used to. But one she didn't think she needed.

This morning she had just finished training and had come out of the courtyard with a few bumps and bruises. She had already decided to go and head into the dinning room to see if there had been food laid out. It was just by chance that the minute she approached the door frame, she realized she was early. Bellatrix had followed in behind her and was now stood behind her in the doorway. " How was training?" She bluntly asked. Hermione jumped and swivelled on the spot to face the dark witch "it went well. I always struggle with your favourite curse. I can never seem to retaliate properly." Bellatrix laughed slightly. "you have to be strong enough, angry enough to be able to withstand it. But you also have to have someone who hits you with it, TRULY mean it. No fucking about." She said. Excitement becoming clear on her face. "though half the good for nothing newbies have no clue what they are doing. I have to hand it to you Granger, you have tallent, even for a pathetic blood status. If you do well and succeed, I will teach you that one myself" a mild smirk painting her face as she saw Hermione's eyes widen.

Completely ignoring her comment Hermione asked "seeing as I've finished early what should I be doing now?" Bellatrix looked around the hallways and saw no one around. "well, seeing as the kitchen staff aren't even close to serving yet you can come help me run some errands". Hermione didn't want to think what she had meant by "errands" but nodded and followed her through the house and into the dungeons.

Though her memory of being locked in the dark cavern wasn't a fond one, she found going down the stairs into the large dark room was rather peaceful seeing as now she was in a far better position. As they came to an opening she looked around and noticed nothing but a few candles lighting small areas of concrete brick walls and soot covered floors. They walked through, straight to the end where a figure with long white hair was sat, knelt in rags silently chained to the wall. "well well sir, what an interesting transformation you have made down here" Bellatrix's voice echoed as they approached.

The figure jumped at her voice and looked up through his messy silver hair. It took Hermione a moment to realise the dirty, ragged old man was Olivander. A shadow of his former happy and confident self. "are you ready to tell us where that amazing wand of yours is located?" Bellatrix's voice was stern and harsh. He looked up at her but barely made eye contact before his croaking voice replied with a simple "no".

Hermione just stood and observed, swallowing hard and trying not to interview to stop the raven haired witch from terrorising the old man. "no?" Came a condescending reply. "and why is that?". Bellatrix was reaching for the wand in her holster and the old man started shaking violently in fear. "I have no clue where the wand is located currently. I have told you what I know".

Bellatrix had her wand placed against the old man's cheek as her free hand pulled his hair up to look into his face, trying to find a clue of a lie in his words. She stayed there for a few moments as the man stared into her eyes empty of emotion. "your lucky my talent with legilimens is weak, or you would have had a whole new set of problems to deal with. I'll be back again old man". She pushed his face away and backed away from him, turning on her heel to leave. Hermione followed her out.

"Why do you have the wand maker here?" Hermione asked as they climbed the stairs of the dungeons. Expecting to get no reply, she was surprised when she heard Bellatrix start to speak. "the dark lord thinks he knows the whereabouts of a powerful wand, capable of incredible things. He has been down here for weeks but has shown no signs of any more information then the fact it was given to someone who died many years ago." Hermione was already trying to piece together the story in her own head. "So what happens now with him of he doesn't know any more?" They had gotten to the main hall and were heading towards the dinning hall as they continued their conversation. "well, I will have Severus try his luck with some spells to get him to spill some more information, if not the wand maker will have to die".

Hermione gulped slightly. She hadn't seen anyone so easily speak of taking lives, and seeing Bellatrix speak so easily on the subject made her very uneasy. "he has to die?" Bellatrix simply made eye contact with a smirk and nodded. "now, looks like the staff are serving lunch. Eat and find me in the library. " She urged Hermione in to the dinning hall and left out of sight.

Although what she had just seen was a kinder version of Bellatrix, not intentionally harming an old man for the sake of it, the fear that she could just as easily even speak of taking that life away gave Hermione a shock. She knew she had to do well here if she was ever going to stay alive. For her friends or for the cause this house was fighting for. She made her way in and saw Draco and Narcissa sat eating. She sat a few seats away from them and put some food on her own plate before starting to awkwardly eat without making eye contact.

"So.." a soft voice came from the other end of the table. She looked up at Narcissa and hesitated taking another bite. "how is training going?" She continued. Hermione put her fork down and reached for a drink. "so far things are going well. I haven't had a lot of physical training with spells in school so it's hard to keep up sometimes but if like to think am doing well.".

Narcissa nodded and smiled. "there are many flaws in that schools system but it brought me up well. I can already see you have potential, how are your studies going with Bellatrix" her voice more stern now. Hermione nodded before replying. "honestly that's the easier part. There are some loopholes in your law but it honestly isn't half as bad as it was made out to be. ". Narcissa looked slightly offended but understood the message. "that school makes our position sound like a lethal disease. Something i always resented. But you seem to be doing well. Do NOT critisize the law so openly in front of the dark lord should the opportunity arise. He may have you killed on the spot." Hermione nodded realising she was being far too open about her views. "I won't" she said simply.

"Then we will get along just fine".


	13. Getting to Know You

After a meal like that Hermione was ready to get her studies out of the way. She walked into the library and found Bellatrix sprawled over a chair with a book in hand. As Hermione walked in she tossed the book over her shoulder and sat up, grinning. "Are you ready to study?" She asked. Hermione, a bit dazed as to why Bellatrix had such enthusiasm nodded. "I want you to find some books in here on some folk lore. we have a few interesting characters in our ranks and it would only be fair you learn about some of them".

Hermione agreed and went to collect some books on different folk lore including wolf like creatures. She was aware that Fenrir was some form of wolf-like hybrid and that he was one of the focuses of today's study. She picked a couple more that would help her get some material to work with and returned to Bellatrix who was now sat at one of the tables. "come, sit" she said as she learnt forward to see what Hermione had picked. She opened the wolf-like creature studies book on a specific book and handed it to Hermione.

"So who do you recon follows in these footsteps?" She asked with a slight smirk. Hermione took the book and looked at it. A werewolf that physically showed a lot of the wolf traits in human form, looking very similar to Fenrir. "well that's got to be Fenrir?"

Bellatrix nodded "well you aren't as stupid as I suspected" she winked with a grin. "he is one you have to look out for. Being a werewolf alone gives him more power then you can imagine. Being a death eater.." she raised her eyebrows "he's a dangerous one".

Hermione had still managed to get herself caught up on the little wink she received and felt like a giggly school girl. She composed herself realising Bellatrix's intention was to distract her. "okay so the best way to go about him?" She asked as she shook herself out of her little moment. Bellatrix closed the book in front of Hermione and put it aside. "honestly, just avoid him altogether". She nodded. Hermione waited a moment expecting Bellatrix to enforce whatever creature they were going to be talking about next, but instead was met with a malicious grin. "what's going on?" She asked followed with a brief gulp.

"I'm just observing what could be the next best thing in our little fucked up family" Bellatrix said, the smirk still painted on her face. "I feel you have a lot of questions we should address first, so feel free". Bellatrix put her feet up onto the table, relaxed and pressed a glass of dark red wine against her lips. Hermione sat back in her chair. Thinking of what questions she was going to ask. Without hesitation the first one slipped from her lips with ease. "why me? Out of everyone why me?"

Bellatrix withdrew her feet from the table, took a swig from the glass and placed it down, leaning forward. "you really don't understand why?" Surprise on her face. "well if I am completely honest to start with I wasn't sure why you either. But after watching you every night, I realized you carried the same darkness we all hold in this house. If I can get you to use it, harness it and develop it, you could be almost as powerful as me." She was leaning quite far forward now with her hand on her cheek Leaning against the table. "what else?"

"What happens if I join the ranks?" Hermione asked, with a form of fear on her face. "you are nervous. Not that I understand the nerves but I see why you feel torn. Here we offer you sanctum, true appreciation for your work and a cause." Hermione nodded in understanding. "why now?" This question seemed to stump Bellatrix for a moment. She frowned slightly and then answered "because now is the right time for you. The dark lord saw your eye wondering and took advantage yes, but you also have a perfect opportunity now to decide your path before things start to get really fucking ugly". Hermione took this information on board physically and briefly stared at a wall while she processed what she was told.

"I would also like to remind you that you chose to come with me. You were hanging onto every word I said and each time I met with you, you may have carried some hatred for me, but you always showed a form of excitement and consideration to the cause. If it wasn't for that darkness I saw I would have left you to the hands of the pathetic Potter boy and his ginger rat". She had that smirk on her face that you could never truly argue with and Hermione could only agree. "the real question Mudblood, is why did you follow?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by Bellatrix standing up and announcing "not that I personally care as to the reason, but you might want to ask yourself that question, or you will never truly be able to feel and harness what we have to offer". She swivelled on her heel and went to leave.

"Because you intrigue me" Hermione blurted just before Bellatrix got to the doorway. The dark witch was still looking away from her when the grin spread across her face. Not only because her dark lords plan was working, But because it was so easy. A few days in the house and the younger witch was already showing blatant interest in her. The raven haired witch turned to face Hermione and replaced her grin with malicious smirk "you really feel that I intrigue you huh? Can't say your fellow school companions mothers and fathers would say the same thing about me, not that many of them are still alive to discuss such matters. But why, out of curiousity, do you feel such way?" She was now approaching Hermione slowly and quietly.

Hermione stood up and looked down at the table, as to make herself feel somewhat taller and less intimidated by the woman, to no avail. "Because you are different. There is something about you... You are completely psychotic, but wise and powerful" she looked to Bellatrix's eyes which were now stern and harsh. "well I hate to break this sweet little crush confession but I am required to be torturing some putrid excuses of wizards in a few moments.... But who knows Muddy, you might just have your chance to shine... Soon enough". Bellatrix was now so close to Hermione's face that her breath was physically fluctuating. Bellatrix reached a hand to Hermione's throat and gripped at it. Hermione gasped and leant her head back slightly. A light burn pushing at Hermione's throat, followed by a slight trickle of blood from long nails puncturing skin."Don't dare to assume anything about me, or you can forget ever making it to see tomorrow" her eyes widened and tried to meet with Hermione's but the younger witches eyes were telling a different story. A story of both trembling fear, and trembling arousal.

Reading the message Hermione's eyes told her she pushed the girl backwards and let go of her throat. "Meet me in the courtyard tomorrow morning" the dark witch commanded as she turned and paced out of the room, her heals clicking loudly as she left. The door slamming behind her.


	14. Denial and Acceptance

After slamming the door, Bellatrix leant her back against the door for a second to catch her breath before walking away. She had n anger inside her that built up so fast that bile started to rise in her throat. She had felt hatred like this before. She had to remember she had to follow this plan through for her dark master. She needed to torture someone right now and there were only a few people to choose from in the dungeons. She decided she would go for an easy target. She headed out into the courtyard and walked through what looked like a battlefield of young training death eaters trying to practice spells on one another.

Striding through the scene using her wand to counter any misaimed spells heading her way she approached a few well respected death eaters including Fenrir. She walked up some steps towards the group and blatantly ignored greetings from any of the group. She walked straight up to Lucius, briefly made sure Narcissa and Draco weren't around and punched the wizard in the cheek in one swift move. The blonde wizard hit the ground faster then any of the group could move and he just stared up at his sister-in-law. "what the FUCK Lestrange!?" He retaliated as he grasped his face on the floor. The blind rage on Bellatrix's face wasn't done and she kicked the man down the stone steps. " how many times do I need to remind you it's BLACK! the same Black family you married into! I could fucking kill you right now Lucius!" She had her wand raided at him down the stairs from her.

During all this commission the large group of newbies that were training had stopped their training and started watching. Fenrir stood forward with a tall, slim wizard, to stop Bellatrix. She pointed her wand at them as they approached. "you better stop right there scumbags! Make another move and I kill you both!" They stood down and stepped back. "what do you want Bellatrix!? HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO BEAT ME IN MY OWN HOME !?" her wand was pulled to his face again and instead she sent a cruciatus curse straight through his face, down his body and left him in a heap on the floor. "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MALFOY! I've seen the bruises you've left on my sister! I swore to you if you laid a hand on her again I would kill you! And that what I'm going to do!" She pointed her wand at him again ready to send the killing curse straight at his face.

"BELLA!" came a loud and harsh voice from the house. Narcissa's figure emerged from the shadows and started striding through the field of young wizards and witches. "you will not kill him" she commanded, though her voice was shakey and lacking confidence. "That is your nephews father! You would really put your nephew through that?" She said loudly as she approached. Bellatrix dropped the blind wizard to the ground. "so what would you have me do sister? Stand here and observe from afar. Allow him to continue behaving like a primal bully!? Beating his wife and son half to death!?" The bruises on narcissa's neck, cheekbone and forearm were becoming more apparent as she got closer. "look at you. I saw you this morning. Your lucky you are getting good with your healing spells because I saw you this morning and you were black and fucking blue! I refuse to allow this!"

Hermione, who until now had remained in the library had heard the drama from afar and made her way out of the door to see where the noise was coming from. In a moment's thought she yelled over the commission. "all of you fucking wet wipes, staring like it's a shitty puppet show, get your sorry asses in here and finish the rest of your daily assignments!" She was screaming loudly at them and they all turned to face her. Including the two sisters and the small group of already assigned death eaters. For a moment no one moved. "FUCKING NOW!" she screamed louder. The younger trainees stumbled to their things and all filed into the Mansion without a word or hesitation. The others had frozen until the others left. It was only then Hermione started to pace towards the scene.

Bellatrix had a smirk on her face and started chuckling to herself. "the cat has claws" she commented. Lucius was still sprawled on the ground trying to raise his hand to fend for himself and mar idea was now stood by her sister. "Fenrir take Lucius in. I'll deal with this" came Hermione's voice again in a commanding tone. Fenrir growled at her and started to temse in anger. He approached her slowly, in an intimidating fashion. "Or what?" Came an angry low voice. She swallowed briefly and raised her wand to his throat as he came closer. "or I will send you straight to the gates of hell to watch your mother be repeatedly abused by the devil himself" Fenrir's eyes glazed over and he was ready to throw her into next week, but instead she sent a fast stunning spell at him which knocked him backwards. "try that again I dare you!" She said raising an eyebrow. He growled angrily but silently grabbed Lucius and helped him to his feet.

Without further word the two entered the mansion and out if sight. Hermione swallowed hard again and let out a deep breath a sigh. "fucking hell" she muttered under her breath in relief. Bellatrix was practically cackling at this point. "you just... YOU just left the wolf speechless!" She exclaimed. Narcissa just pushed her sister backwards and turned to Hermione. "I don't know where all that came from but I could have done with it five minutes earlier." She said as she turned back to her sister. "you know you can't act up like that! What were you thinking?" Bellatrix just held her ground and replied "you don't want to know". Hermione turned on her heal and went to leave. "ah-ah-ah. Not yet. Not you. You stay here" came Bellatrix's voice. Narcissa shook at her sisters arm in disapproval, knowing they needed to talk alone for a moment.

Bellatrix openly ignored her sister's retaliation and instead turned to Hermione. "and what do you think of that?" She asked. "what do you mean?" Hermione seemed confused. "that rage you nutty bitch!" Came a chuckle followed by a grin. "I see it as a necessary precaution." This time she turned and started to walk away, she was not called back and was left to enter the manor and head towards her own room.

"Why do you insist on making this so personal Bella" Narcissa asked. "you always react like this." Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "I saw the state of you this morning and I made a promise I won't take back. He will die. He has hard you for too many years and I have always been the one to heal the craters he made. Never has he shown you the same care and love I have. Never has he considered you or Draco in his future or service to the dark lord." Narcissa looked at the floor and avoided eye contact with Bellatrix, not just because her eyes were begining to betray her confidence with tears, but be sure she knew what her sister meant.

"You know what we share and have shared for so many years is wrong. We needed each other through our childhood, but with age, this cannot continue, and you know it. You are making it harder to hide and more obvious to outside parties. For the sake of our respect and love for each other we must not continue on this path" Narcissa choked out as she silently sobbed. Bellatrix was filling with rage and heartbreak, though by default she always showed rage first. She stood back as she could not imagine herself hurting her sister, while she thought through what was being said. "what are you saying Cissy?" She quietly asked as she tried to control herself. "you know what i mean Bella. You need to let us go, as do I." Bellatrix took a step closer and although her entire face had gone a shade of red in anger she raised her hand towards her sister. Narcissa flinched as the tears started to fall down her face. Instead she was met with a hand wiping her tears away. Bellatrix met her lips with her life partners in a gentle kiss. When she separated there were tears in Bellatrix's eyes. They hadn't managed to escape but that were very much visible. She looked away and faded into a black smoke as she shot through the sky in a direction Narcissa was clueless of. Narcissa fell to her knees in tears.

The truth was they knew their love was wrong, forbidden and twisted, bit if had helped them through there younger years with their parents being cruel. The love had carried into later life despite going there own ways and they always had a connection there, but she knew she had to cut off the emotions and feelings towards her own blood. She never truly wanted to but she knew she had to protect her son from the pain of losing his father. A protective mother who had never truly had enough leverage to leave the monster.

"Forgive me, my love" she whispered under her breath.


	15. Making Changes

There was almost always a strange energy being carried through the mansion but after the two Black sisters had their fight in the courtyard, there was a drastic uncomfortable aura around the entire house. Hermione had gone inside while the sisters talked, putting away the books from the library she had been using earlier and going back to her room. She had sat down and started reading when she heard a knock on the door. "yes" she answered. The door creaked open and Narcissa silently let herself in. "please forgive my sister's behaviour earlier. We have been having... Family problems recently and she has taken to try and kill Draco's father at any given opportunity". She looked down slightly as Hermine closed her book and placed it beside her on her bed. "Mrs Malfoy... Why do you allow such a monster to control your life?" She asked bluntly causing an aggressive streak to briefly make an appearance in Narcissa.

The older witch took a deep breath. "look Granger, I don't like you. And I don't like the way you have uprooted the hierarchy of this side of the fence, but you are smart. So I suggest you ask less questions and observe. I came here to excuse my sister. Do not mistake this for a therapy session." She went to turn to leave but hesitated. " You are in MY house. Granted by request of my higher power, but my house nonetheless. Do not forget that you have been allowed a room of your own. Good evening miss Granger". Narcissa turned and left, closing the door hard enough to show she was angry, but not in a slamming fashion. Hermione looked over to the window and pondered as to why Narcissa was not only defensive of her husband who was clearly a beast, but why she has a now clear dislike of her. She knew she could be too blunt at times but this was an interesting behaviour. She may have over stepped her boundaries earlier but she sure felt good doing it.

Hermione had decided to sit back and start reading. A good hour must have passed before she got a knock on her door. It was only the knock that brought her out if her own imagination following her book. Before she had a chance to answer the door swung open. "Right you.." came a demanding voice followed by all black and some messy black hair. "here's the way things work. I like your fire and your get-go attitude. I like the fact you can take control of a situation if it goes tits-up. But I need you to know your place here. You may be getting trained by someone far more...experienced, but you are no better then the other new blood here, so next time silence yourself!" Bellatrix's voice came sternly as she walked to the window and looked round at Hermione.

Hermione swallowed seeing the pure rage in her face. "okay. I'm sorry. I saw trouble and wanted to help". Bellatrix growled in anger. "of course you have an answer for everything!" She yelled. "you want to learn how to withstand my favourite little curse, YEAH, let's do that!" she cackled as pure psychosis took over her mind. She pulled the book out of Hermione's hand and threw it against a wall, grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bed with some force. "W-wait" Hermione barely spoke before she was practically thrown from her room and forced down the hallway and up dragged up some stairs to Bellatrix's own quarters in the house. She was pulled into a large room that would have been completely empty if not for the stone floor, tall windows and the Victorian red rug, with two chairs in the far corner of the large room.

Hermione noticed a bloodstain on the stone that had clearly been attempted at cleaned but left a vague stain. Before she knew it she was thrown to the floor. Her own anger retaliated now in a survival instinct "WHAT THE FU-". Her scream was interrupted by a flash of green light as she turned to face the dark witch. A clear and loud laugh was echoing in the room from Bellatrix. "this is the streak of you I like. Anger. Shame you use it at the worst of times. Come one then mudblood. Show me what you've got?" Hermione had barely processed what was said as she was writhing on the ground struggling for breath as she felt the pain shoot through her like lightning. She put a hand out on the floor and placed it flat to give herself some leverage to get up on her feet. She barely got on her knees when she received another brutal Cruciatus curse. This on knocked her backwards and made her instinctively cry out in pain.

"Oh dear, am I being to rough muddy?" The dark witch laughed. Her tongue poking through her teeth as she paced back and forth, waiting for movement. Everything in her was enjoying this moment of inflicting pure pain. The cries coming from the young witch was like music. Though she was surprised Hermine got up so quick on her first shot she made sure she truly MEANT the following curse.

Hermione cried out until the pain eased slightly. Without hesitation, testing her own bodies capability she got up on her feet, panting hard and spitting blood from how she chewed her cheek trying to ease the pain. A pure darkness taking over her soul. She raised her wand, which previously Bellatrix hadn't realized she had. And aimed it right at the dark witches face. "you test me?" She said quietly, but loud enough to carry through the room. Bellatrix just stared and laughed. Mocking the girl she repeated her own words back at her. "come on then. Show me blondie!" Bellatrix had raised her wand too.

In an instant Hermione sent a verbal spell at Bellatrix, who countered it with a swift movement and sent a spell straight towards Hermione's chest. It was only a stunning spell but sent her flying into her back. In the brief time Bellatrix had she walked over to her and held the wand to her neck, hanging over her like a nightmare. It was only now that Hermione truly observed that she had a beauty about her. The older witch was completely mental, but had the kind of beauty her time in Azkaban had faded. Bellatrix started threatening her, pressing her wand against Hermione's neck, hard. Hermione was in a state of anger that meant to her, she needed to win this fight. As Bellatrix knelt over her, lifting her hand to leave a clear slap across Hermione's face, she lifted her head up and met eye contact with Bellatrix. A split second Bellatrix hesitated, and that was all Hermione needed, an opening. She forcefully pressed her lips against the dark witch's.

For only a moment they remained this way, before Hermione felt an excruciating pain shoot through her neck. When her eyes darted open and she cried in pain, the dark witch was already standing up and had backed away, proudly wearing a devilish grin, though unless you were close enough you would have missed the slight look of shock deep in her eyes. Unfortunately, Hermione didn't see the shock and instead was confused, crying out in pain again and feeling both despised and proud of herself.

"So the Halfbreed is just as dirty as her blood" the raven haired witch smirked. "You have some surprises up your sleeves after all". As Bellatrix had backed away her mind was working at a thousand miles per hour. Her master had told her to get as close as she could to this witch, and although it was a defensive move, she was clearly doing well. She also knew she couldn't get tied up in this mess. The last and most confused part of her knew that this was the first piece of affection she had received after her sister cutting her off. She knew having any doubts about this was a waste of time and instead stayed rational minded.

The young apprentice started rising to her feet again, grasping her neck. Hermione stumbled towards Bellatrix and while Bellatrix was confused as to why she was being approached Hermione took that opportunity to slap her across the face with force. She was angry, she wasn't powerful enough as a witch but getting a good slap in this fight was enough of a win for her at this point. Bellatrix's eyes darted wide and grabbed the girl hard enough to bruise her and pushed her away. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" screamed Bellatrix, who without any further notice grabbed the girl to push her out if the room, as she got a grip on the girls arms she saw what she had previously missed.

Lust. Hermione's eyes were full of lust. Although Hermione didn't quite understand the situation or why the pure anger she had never felt before started this attraction, she needed to win this fight, at any cost. The beauty in Bellatrix's aggression and pure sadism, was enough to invoke such lust, and she was planning on working with it. To win this fight, of course.....


	16. Stockholm Syndrome

Hermione pushed the woman's arms off of her and pushed the dark witch away, not making a single sound. Bellatrix in pure anger paced at the girl and pushed her aggressively against the wall with a hand clasping her neck. Her nails dug into the younger girls neck, causing her to hiss in pain but refusing to speak out at her. Bellatrix made prolonged eye contact with her and read what her face held. The list in her eyes was still clear as day, and this time she decided to follow through with her plan. Bellatrix forcefully pressed against hermione, who's back was now pressed completely flushed against the wall.

Bellatrix returned the lustful glare and pressed her lips against the young witch. Without any hesitation Hermione returned the kiss in a passionate force. Their lips remained together for what felt like an eternity in Hermione's mind. She felt like something in her body had been engulfed in flames and pure erotic heat took over her. She pulled the older witch closer and let her take control of everything about her. The kiss had evolved into a complete exploration mission. With both witches pulling at each others clothing and trying to free them of their cloth bindings. Within minutes Hermione had managed to acquire a completely torn shirt and was in no rush to fix the situation.

Bellatrix took the lead and slipped her hand under the girls jeans and began to tease and play with her new plaything. Hermione suppressed a few moans and started grinding against the dark witches hand. Bellatrix chuckled slightly through her devilish grin as she watched Hermione writhe in want against her body.

Hermione's pure "fuck me" attitude was enough for Bellatrix to leave her at her complete mercy and start thrusting into her hard. Bellatrix knew she couldn't give in to emotions in this moment and did everything she mentally could to stop her own emotions blurring into this event. She just watched as the younger witch threw her head back, moaned and ground against her movements until she came to the high of the experience with a louder, prolonged moan.

Bellatrix watched the girl regain breathing control and once she opened her eyes pulled away. Without making any eye contact she turned and went to walk out. Stopping in he doorway. "this stays between us". She said, and left without any sound. Hermione feeling confused, frustrated and somewhat abandoned pushed herself off the wall and took to fixing her shirt with a quick amendment spell she checked herself over in a mirror for any healing she needed to do, that conveniently was only slightly to he left of where she had just been treated like a god.

As she checked herself over she saw a shadow in the doorway of Bellatrix's bedroom behind her. As soon as she noticed the figure it backed out of visibility. Not sure whether to approach the shadow or leave without saying anything she chose just to leave and forget she ever saw it. She managed to sort a few of her bruises and injury's out with some basic healing spells but still had a few scratches from the floor and marks from hard blows of spells against her skin. She walked to her room and decided now was a good time to bathe and try and let the bruising heal. As she went to open the door, she realizes it was already open and there was an unfamiliar perfume smell radiating from her room.

She opened the door with her wand drawn and looked around the room. Not seeing anyone in her room or in her bathroom she relaxed. Just as she managed to release a sigh and feel her shoulders relax she felt something grab her round her neck and over her mouth and pull her back. Whoever it was, was hidden behind her door. The evening darkness had kept them hidden. Before she could try to speak or fight against the grip she heard the voice whisper in her ear. "I don't know what you think you are doing, but tread lightly Granger" came a voice so quiet she could barely hear it over her panicked breathing. Unsure if it was even a woman or not she just froze, listening to the words being spoken. "don't overstep the fine line" came the same voice and just before she could turn to see the capture, they pushed her forward tripping her ankles so she hit the ground, and snuck out of the door and away from the room.

Hermione put her hands out to get herself back into her feet, and stood up slowly, already bruised and injured. She winced and   
Locked her door before making her way into the bathroom and running a bath. She may not have had royal treatment here but someone clearly saw her with Bellatrix and was not impressed. She knew for a fact it wasn't Rodolphus. He was murdered by Bellatrix herself. But now she had many questions. The first one being; why did Bellatrix leave like that?


	17. Understanding Motives

It had been a couple of days since the "incident" with Bellatrix. Hermione hadn't seen her in the manor at all these two long days. Instead Fenrir had been tutoring Hermione, and with the newly developed hatred he had for her, after being made a fool of, he was hardly the best and easiest tutor to have. Though it had given Hermione enough time to learn about the strange death eater, and decide unless in an emergency to not try to reprimand him like she did, or talk to him at all for that matter.

This specific morning she decided she was going to go to breakfast slightly earlier then usual. She could hear a fair amount of peoples voices coming from the dining room and she decided she was willing to see who else she could come across in her ventures. As she entered the room she could see the large table filled with all but two empty seats taken. Lucius was sat at the head of the table, clearly bruised from some form of confrontation. He was seated with Draco and Narcissa. Snape had sat with them accompanied by a few other familiar faces and of course, at the opposite end of the table sat Bellatrix, sprawled across her seat, wine in hand and wearing her usual davil-may-care attitude.

"You decided to join us then?" Came Bellatrix's voice, sounding bored. "we were just discussing what to do about your little friend Potter" came narcissa's. There was not a single hint of care or regard in her voice. Bellatrix chuckled slightly. "I wisely suggested to just kill him, but my sister seems to want to take the chance to look like royalty and hand him over, very much alive to the dark lord" a cocky but rather annoyed tone in the raven haired witches voice. She clearly had no interest in Harry's outcome. Rather that he was just out of the way. Seeing that only he and his crooks seem to be against the dark mark's cause.

"And you are wanting my opinion?" Hermione asked. "or did you just fancy bragging again". Anger was displayed on both the sister's faces as she answered. Narcissa went silent but in Bellatrix's need to be better then anyone else in this room decided to take the conversation forward. "to brag... No. To ask what you think we should do, yes." Hermione sat at the table and served herself some food to eat, trying her best to act unaffected by the circumstances.

"Why do you want my input?" She asked. Genuinely confused. Trying to focus on eating something to look less nervous. "I think what Bella is trying to say is if you were to dictate what we did with potter, then you would be put in a good position to raise ranks, should the plan go well" came Snape's voice, who although spoke confidently, was nervously looking at Hermione. She knew he was bargaining for Harry and although he was essentially a double-double agent or Merlin knows what, that he was a valuable member to both sides and that truly he didn't want harry harmed, for whatever reason.

She sat for a minute wondering what choice would help or be the wisest choice. She was interrupted by a mouthy Bellatrix. "let's be honest here. We haven't seen your little big eyed friend and his ginger rat sidekick around here since you've arrived. They clearly aren't interested in you or have any care for you. So why not chose the way to bite them back, AND be rewarded to?" A smug look on her face. Hermione slammed her hand agressively onto the oak table and watched the cutlery fall off her plate. "do what you wish" she spat through gritted teeth. "for all I care lure him here and tear him apart limb from limb. He is NOT my problem!" She stood, kicked her chair about behind her and pushed past Bellatrix as she left. "I suppose that is a fine idea!" Bellatrix shouted out after her with a chuckle.

Hermione walked straight out into the gardens and started walking around the flower garden and sat under the water fountain. Despite being the venue of some raging chaos, the gardens were a calming and quiet place to sit and collect yourself. Narcissa clearly had interest in keeping the manor somewhat homely and made sure she had a space for her own peace of mind.

Once Hermione had relaxed with a deep breath and sitting comfortable on the fountain she thought about all that had happened since she was scooped up from that ally. She had no idea why harry hadn't even tried to contact her or try and rescue her. She knew her mind was being seated by the potential she was promised with Bellatrix and the others displaying the dark mark, and to some degree it was all coming true, piece by piece. But the fact her friends had completely abandoned get with no word. Not even an owl or a subtly message. Nothing. It enraged her that despite how much the two boys relied on her, now she was gone they didn't care. The anger was building up in her face. She knew she had to act on it, take out her rage on something. She left the gardens knowing she was about to rip up all narcissa's beautiful flowers. She instead headed to the courtyard, found a particularly sturdy tree and started firing spell after spell at the thick oak trunk. Gasping and grunting in anger and passion as she struck the tree.

She heard a soft chuckle behind her and heard light footsteps approach. She knew who it was and she wasn't ready to deal with her snide remarks, she rotated on her heel and aimed her wand at Bellatrix's forehead. Bellatrix's eyes widened slightly but it was replaced with a smile, much gentler then her usual smug grin. "what do you want Lestrange" Hermione spat, pure anger apparent in her face. Bellatrix raised her hands in a surrendering pose. "I'm not armed Granger. I'm not planning on striking you in any way. I came to clear some things up. Perhaps my approach was far to-" she was interrupted "why did you try to make me chose?" Hermione was reading Bellatrix's faces for any lies but she didn't pick up on any kind of trick. "honestly, because it was a good opportunity for you. You are doing well here as I promised and I have seen you in all your glory... So to speak, to make a good claim to a higher shelf. I wish not to offend. I can understand how it was an offense, but I wanted to give you the opportunity".

Hermione turned away slightly. "don't worry. You didn't even slightly offend me. Harry potter offended me the minute he let me come here without even trying to contact me or 'rescue' me as he often tried to do" the sarcasm and hatred starting to build in her voice. "I will not be a humiliation anymore. You bring him here to the dark lord and you watch what he does. As will I. That's what we do. " Hermione bluntly spurted as she turned to leave. Bellatrix put a hand on her shoulder. "for what it's worth. I am proud." She smiled, which then turned into the typical smug chuckle you'd expect after watching such darkness unfold from such a kind girl.


	18. Embracing Greatness, Neglecting Kindness

Hermione had just been complemented by possibly the most powerful witch alive. She suppressed her joy in feeling like she had finally achieved something, but held a smile that she knew Bellatrix couldn't break with one of her snide comments. She stood for a minute and took in the power she felt from gaining some respect from a powerful being in the service of a dark cause. She liked it. In a twisted way she loved the praise, and for a brief moment she could understand why such praises drew the raven haired witch to such darkness and insanity. It was like an out of body experience but with a euphoric undertone.

She cleared her throat still wearing the genuine smile the dark witch had drawn out of her. "Bellatrix..." She started kindly, doing her utmost to not anger the woman. Bellatrix frowned slightly but allowed her to continue. "Do you really think I would be a valuable member here? Do you really think if I stay I will be of use to your cause?" She hadn't really thought about what she was asking until it was already said. Expecting Bellatrix to snap, she backed away slightly. The dark haired woman looked at the ground for a moment as if she was thinking of a detailed reply. Hermione oblivious of the notion that Bellatrix was actually weaving a lie to tell in her mind.

"Honestly.." she started , raising her head again and met Hermione's eyes with her's. "I didn't think you would. But I saw the anger and desperation to prove yourself worthy against your own friends. And it was something I knew would work for our cause and effect. We needed more crew with a mindset like you. So no. I didn't think you were worth our time, until I saw your anger and fire." She started grinning "but now I've seen so much more". She cackled slightly looking the girl up and down, but before Hermione could continue the conversation or give thanks, the raven haired woman had turned and was striding away from her, Chuckling lightly to herself.

Hermione had no idea what her future here would truly hold but knowing that possibly the most evil, powerful, devilish witch had some respect for her if nothing else, she had potential and that she may truly see herself in a higher respect then she received from harry, Ron and the order. Though she was in pure rage with them she was starting to see some truly earned respect from the death eaters. Although she never truly wanted to admit it. She could see herself fitting in here.

Hermione stood for a moment, taking deep breaths and relaxing slightly before contemplating going inside again. She finally turned and quietly strode into the mansion again. As she walked in to the back hall Narcissa paced round the corner, almost knocking her flying and barely reacted to Hermione's presence. Two death eaters flanking her. Hermione stepped back allowing the way for Narcissa who's pace was deceptively fast. She heard almost nothing of their quiet discussion as they turned the corner out of sight. She continued into the library and decided she would take some time to study some things she might find helpful living here. The library had a twisted sense of darkness. With books ranging from lockpicking spells and simple fear focused spells to satanic rituals and blood sacrifices to something higher. She knew she couldn't deal with satanism at this point, or possibly ever, so she started with working on reading up on small curses designed to simply disrupt someone's day. Small things like a stubbed toe, a paper cut, losing possessions and mild threatening situations. She decided that would work as a simple lesson at that spells such as "rediculus" were a great way to mess with an enemy.

She had just sat at the table and started reading when she heard the door open. She looked up over her book to see her past professor walk in. "Professor Snape?" She exclaimed lightly as he walked in. "Granger. I don't have time to chat for long, and here it's only Snape. You want to become a joke here, thats your one way ticket. I've heard you are doing well here, but I need you to stay out of any important members businesses here. Fenrir has essentially put a bounty on you for humiliating him. Stay out of the spotlight as best you can. Do you understand me?" His tone was stern and harsh.

"I understand" she said. A slight nervous expression in her face.

"Do not attempt to be put into a pedestal here. It puts you at risk.". He said, barely giving her a chance to comment before he turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind him. It hadn't even occured to her that she was maintaining her good girl reputation and try-hard attitude while she was here. If it was true she really was at risk she had to make sure her personal trainer, also known as a mass murdering psychopathic witch was impressed, but that she wasn't getting too involved.

A balance she wasn't used to handling and certainly one she wasn't going to be comfortable. Yes she was always proud, but she knew she liked to brag. Being quietly humble was never really her style. She was nervous.

What she did know, was that this would be exciting.


	19. Backseat Lookout

Hermione had only just stirred from her sleep when she heard what she thought was her door open. She rubbed her eyes slightly, yawned, stretched and slowly sat up. Seeing a silhouette in the door made her eyes shoot open and her self awareness spike. She jumped slightly before registering the character. It was Bellatrix, of course.

"Come on you lazy arse!" She spoke, less aggressively then her usual tone. She had paced over to the curtains and swung them open in one swift movement, letting the bright morning sunlight pierce Hermione's eyes. Hermione shielded her eyes with her hand but watched Bellatrix's next movements. "now is your chance girl!" She had some excitement in her step and was grinning maniacally.   
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked cowardly and still half dazed. Unsure as to where this excitement was coming from.

Bellatrix walked over to the doorway, turned on her heel and chuckled slightly. "today is the day you prove yourself!" She exclaimed. The reason for her excitement still unclear, as although she had slept with the girl, they had no love or care for each other. Hermione furrowed her brow slightly in confusion. "what do you mean?" She asked.

"The Dark Lord himself has chosen you to take out a task for him. You of all people!" She still seemed excited. Hermione gulped in fear, but the confusion was still her featured expression. "what that means, is we all get to see what you are made of. If you fail, we watch you die. If you succeed, well... I get credit for being good at the job I did. Though I should mention. You die, I get punished. So that will NOT be happening. Alright?"

Hermione took a second to process the information, but by the time she raised her head to make eye contact and answer her, she had disappeared.

FUCK. I am going to have to make sure whatever this is I do it. If I fail I will die, but also put her at risk. I don't care about her, I don't. But for two lives to be lost over a simple order, regardless of her crimes. I can't hold that responsibility. But if I succeed. Then I will get credit, as will she. I will be seen more seriously by those who doubt me here.

She had remembered what Snape had told her the night before. She had to do as she was told, but not draw attention to it. Though if she succeeded she knew that Bellatrix would be egotistical and show off her craftsmanship. She had to do it. She had to succeed , she had to be humble and true. She couldn't afford to get an ego now.

"COME ON MUDBLOOD!" She heard the scream coming from downstairs in the main hall. Bellatrix must have stood waiting for her. She quickly threw on some clothes finished with a simple loose black robe and scooted down the stairs, almost tripping over herself in carelessness for safety.

"Took you bloody long enough." Came a now aggravated voice. Bellatrix lead her into the main hall. The dark lord was seated with only a select few death eaters. They waited silently for Bellatrix and Hermione to approach within a fair distance. "ah" the dark lord sighed as he slowly stood up. "Miss Granger. Hogwarts newest outlaw. You have already been informed as to your purpose, being called here. I really do hope you shall do well." He began. Striding slowly around the table to observe Hermione closer. "any ideas on what I wish for you to do?". She gave it a quick thought but had no exact idea to mind. She shook her head.

"no sir". He smiled gently at the pure dominance over her that he didn't need to fight for. A welcome surprise. He knew Bellatrix made for a good trainer, but this specific subject wasn't going to be easy to overrule. She had still managed. "you will be sent, with Bellatrix to gather intel on your old friends. You are NOT to engage with them. He was now focused on Bellatrix, knowing she had little self control.

"Find them, find out their plans, report back to me" he said, his voice echoing slightly off the Great hall. after the echo had calmed, he remained completely silent. Bellatrix broke the silence with a slight chuckle. "thank you my lord, we will leave now". she turned on her heel, grabbed Hermione, making her gasp in fear. the truth is that this woman was unpredictable, savage and completely crazy. Hermione was never going to be able to understand where she stood with this woman, and at this point she wasn't interested in even trying. she had been given her orders and whether Hermione wanted to carry them through or not , she knew one woman that would no matter what. that said woman was currently dragging her out of the main hall.

"you've heard what we need to do Mudblood, now is your chance to show some gusto for our cause." Hermione knew she couldn't argue and without hesitation had to make sure she was going to be in the right headspace to deal with this. She had to hate Harry, resent Ron, and not be afraid to confront them if they failed. she had spent enough time in this mansion to realize that she had built some form of anger towards the boys and the Order for the fact they had not fought for her or even contacted her. she may have left on her own terms, but that didn't mean they had to completely reject even the thought of contacting her. as she stood there in that moment she knew she would find hating them easy. so she did. her eyes darkened as Bellatrix awaited a response, and noticed the grin slowly forming on the younger witches face. the older witch raised her brow at the malicious look on Hermione's face.

"of course. what are we waiting for".


	20. Proving Grounds

Bellatrix was testing her. She still wasn't convinced that Hermione would be able to betray her old friends in such a manor. She was ready to push Hermione into the deep end and see her swim. If she could do it, she would be quite a beautiful prize piece. As they left into the main courtyard and ready to somewhat teleport in flames to where they wanted to be, Hermione became stuck in her own head. She knew what she had to do and why, and with most of the enjoyment she had had here she wasn't sure why she was starting to have doubts. Subtle, but they were there.

Bellateix readied the flames and turned to see Hermione suddenly looking worried. "what's the matter, him?" She smirked. "having second thoughts?". Bellatrix paused for an explanation. Expecting to get a dismissive remark, crude gesture or a spit, she was surprised at Hermione's response. "I'm scared.." she simply said. Bellatrix chuckled softly under her breath. The raven haired witch had never seemed to have had a reason to truly be afraid. This was no different, reading the fear in Hermione's eyes she went from a slight smile, to deeply reading her face. She had seen that face before. Where, was the question she was trying to answer, swallowing slightly as she realized who it was she saw in those terrified orbs.

Narcissa. A young Narcissa. Scared of her father, cowering in the corner always. The least favourite. It sparked something deep in Bellatrix. An affection she simply couldn't show to this mudblood. She swallowed hard and exhaled her affection into a prolonged sigh. "come on then, let's get this done." Bellatrix reached out for Hermione's hand. This was the first time it wasn't a grasp at the wrist, nails deep, and Hermione welcomed the moment. Bellatrix pulled her slightly closer and walked into the fire, Hermione following after.

They appeared in the forbidden forest outside Hogwarts. It was always so dark and gloomy in the woods here. The few times it was truly bright was when the sun shone directly into the forest or when the moonlight caught it at the right angle to stretch the trees shadows wide behind them. In this particular hour it was a foggy midmorning, and the lighting was grey and cold. "great (!)" Hermione started the minute she clocked where she was. "they're still at Hogwarts." She muttered under her breath. "goes to show how well they do without their old companion, eh?" Bellatrix winked with a slight chuckle and then started to pace towards the open. Hermione struggling slightly to keep up followed. Once they got to the nearest opening, she saw that they were the closest end to the school. Bellatrix was about to comment on the practicality of where they ended up but before she could finish inhaling to speak, she was interrupted by Hermione. "well that's one thing I suppose". Hermione smirked and then turned to Bellatrix. "well. We should camp up out here and make approaches when the night can cover our bases". She continued to set up the plan, and although Bellatrix was far from impressed at being ordered around, she could tell her training and efforts were paying off.

"Fuck" Hermione said as she missconjured a campfire and instead created a small explosion of leaves. "I always miss that by one syllable". She was clearly suddenly agrivated by something, and although Bellatrix wasn't sure as to what, she watched amused. Hermione slumped onto the floor and sent a silent spell into a tree causing the bark to fly off the tree trunk. "for fuck sake!" She cursed again. This time literally just throwing her wand away from herself. She sat for a moment breathing heavily before a few years started falling silently from her cheeks. "those fuckers made me do this" she said to herself quietly. The older witch was now curious and approached slowly, eventually settling into a fallen tree trunk, arms crossed and observed.

"Those bastards are the whole reason I'm here, with you, in the middle of this forest". She was squaring her jaw. These were the emotions she hadn't harnessed weeks ago. It had all built up and now she was acting irradically. "Those two complete asshats pushed me so far I ended up with the other team, spying on them and trying to ruin their lives. They destroyed me and here I am back in this awful pit waiting for the right moment to creep in. They made me this. They made me who I am now. This is their fault." She was getting angry now, a fire in her eyes. She stared at the campfire circle and frowned in anger, sparking the fire to catch and light the wood and leaves. Bellatrix watched and smirked. This darkness she was seeing in Hermione was something she knew well. It was refreshing to see someone like the young witch having these emotions and reactions. Hermione started into the fire for a moment before she moved or said anything further.

Suddenly feeling Bellatrix's eyes burning into her she turned and glared at her. "what do you want?" She spat. Bellatrix huffed in surprise and stood up. Unfolding her arms. She walked straight over to the girl and towered over her, saying nothing, but glaring in slight agitation. "Bellatrix. What do you want?" She asked again. This time sounding more annoyed and bored. "stand up" Bellatrix commanded. The young witch, rolled her eyes and sighed before standing up, arms crossed, making it clear she wasn't interested in whatever Bellatrix wanted. Once Hermione's eyes met Bellatrix's for long enough a harsh slap was pasted into Hermione's face. She gritted her teeth at the notion and just stared at Bellatrix. A light fear was under the thick coat she was wearing, but for now she was angry and that was the main emotion carrying her actions.

"You will never talk to me like that again mudblood!" Bellatrix suddenly shrieked. She grabbed Hermione by the throat as she saw her lose interest. "and you will never be this ignorant again!" Her face was now dangerously close to Hermione's. Her grip on her throat tightening slightly. A shiver travelled down Hermione's spine as she felt bellatrix's breath on her neck and against her face. The raven haired witch meant into Hermione's ear and whispered lightly "you manage to pull this off and you will be my prize piece". A second shiver travelled down Hermione's spine and made her gasp slightly, the blood rushing to her cheeks slightly. Clear signs of arousal setting in.

Bellatrix took a second to read Hermione's body language and after a quick assesment raised her brows in surprise. Not only was she aggressive, she was kinky. A tool of wonders is ever she saw one. A sultry smirk now painted on bellatrix's face she pulled the girl closer, still clasping her neck. Hermione's eyes had been fluttering open and shut until this point. Her eyes were open and speaking thousands of words. Many angry, hot and flustered with a subtle fear. Bellatrix clasped harder and pulled the girls lips against hers for a moment. Simply to see what reaction she would get. Predictably she got a hot and heated kiss pushed against her lips. Bellatrix's composure was slightly broken in surprise at the notion but still had control of the situation. She felt the forcefulness in Hermione's kiss and didn't want to fall subject to it. In response she pushed the girl away by the throat, sending her onto her back in strength.

An audible gasp was heard as Hermione hit the ground. "what the fuck!" She grunted as she stumbled to her feet. "you really are a dirty mudblood aren't you, hm?". Bellatrix chuckled and smirked.

"Let's see that anger in action".


	21. Watcher in the Walls

After the heated and angry moment they had shared, Bellatrix decided it was time to get to the mission at hand. She would not be distracted from her master's comand. They had cleared up their mess and were basically walking through the back door into the Slytherin common room. Wisely Hermione had remembered that whenever there was trouble she knew that the Slytherin common room would be an easy space within the school walls to linger. No one would interrupt or be bothered at the arrival of any action. This time of year the majority of new Slytherin's would have dropped out anyway so it wouldn't be particularly busy. As they entered the grounds in the early evening light Bellatrix's was starting to become physically uncomfortable and jerking every now and again. Hermione noticed the obvious irritation but continued to follow quietly behind.

They managed to walk straight through one of the many entrances on the south side of the building and crept through the halls. Knowing from memory where the common room was located, Bellatrix lead them through more empty halls until they got to the door. "follow my lead Granger. You will not talk, move or breathe without my consent here". Hermione didn't have time to reply before they walked through he door. There were a few Slytherin's seated by the fire, two of them completely oblivious. It was the third and oldest in the room to turn and noticed the figures walking through the door. A clear surprise on his face, he raised a brow and followed with a grin. "well look at this. Bellatrix... Lestrange if I remember rightly. Magic history was never my forte". He stood to face then and nodded from his head before noticing Hermione behind her. "and Hermione Granger! If it wasn't for the constant gossip of your betrayal I would have never known". He clapped and gestured for the others to be busy. "how can I help you both?" He asked in a gentlemanly tone. Hermione recognised him but didn't care to remember who.

"Hold the gossip child. We are here for potter and the ginger." Bellatrix spat and sent the relatively innocent student flying into the couch behind him. He grunted as he hit the seat but smiled as he sat himself back up. "fine. Then if that's who you are after, you're in the wrong common room. Right time though, I'll give credit where it's due". He chuckled. Bellatrix was not willing to continue with this attitude. She gestured for Hermione to check they weren't being watched or followed, before instantly cackling at the students remarks. In surprise he stopped smirking and was suddenly looking slightly nervous.

"You are so funny kid. I would hire you for entertainment you know?" She continued cackling for a moment as she stepped towards him. She suddenly snapped into a serious look and held her wand up at the student in one swift motion. "are you afraid?" She started as she continued walking towards him. His arms raising in a slight surrender as the wand inched closer and closer to his face. "Forgive me.." he started. She paused. "I meant no offence" fear was now clear in his voice and he was shaken. Now that he was scared he would be far more useful, to the point and honest. "where are they right now". She spat at him. Hermione came back around the corner as they spoke, shook her head to clarify there was no threat and stood in the corner.

"My guess would be in the library. I heard Snape talk about them wanting to research what they need to do next. They've been there almost every night so far this week." Hermione nodded. "they would have to start looking into it here without me. That makes sense". The dark head witch nodded in agreement and stood up leaving the room. To her surprise she realized when she got to the door that Hermione was already pacing ahead. "Granger!" she hissed quietly as she raced after her. "I'm gonna fucking take them to him myself" she spat back at her. Her anger was back, with a vengeance. And although that wasn't what they were here for, if Hermione pulled it off, Bellatrix knew she would both be given great credit and satisfaction that her project will become a valuable player.

"Fine. But you won't be able to do it alone" Bellatrix continued, struggling this time to keep up with the younger witch. Hermione quickly turned slightly on her heel and walked straight up to the library door. Bellatrix awkwardly manoeuvring to turn and stand behind her. "watch me" she said. She pulled her wand out and waved it pacing at the doors that now swung open, revealing a well lit library. She strode through the room waving her wand now and again, to clear space to move and try to reveal the two swines she was after. Bellatrix followed after her chuckling slightly as she watched anger consume Hermione.

Soon enough she sent a book case flying and it revealed two stunned boys, with their wands out and panicking. The sheer sight of them infuriated Hermione and she instantly wildly sent spells at the two of them. Harry, the first to block her spells and retaliate until he could pull Ron, who, although was blocking spells, had no real technique, over a table and behind a desk. "Hermione stop!" Harry pleaded at her. Hermione continued to send spells at them. Bellatrix simply stood and watched, her wand drawn in case things turned nasty.

"I'm taking you fuckers with me. What he does with you is his choice. I don't care. You are coming with me" she announced as she continued sending spells their way. The desk was split into splinters as she continued and the two emerged with their arms in the air in surrender. "okay, okay, okay!" Harry exclaimed in fear. "fine, do it." He answered. Hermione paused her assault. "well that wasn't too hard was it?" She said as she approached them. She sent a stunning spell at Ron which sent him into a temporary coma. She was about to do the same to harry when Bellatrix saw him raise the wand out of his sleeve. She quickly sent the same spell at him before he had a chance to attack Hermione leaving both boys on the floor. "we are taking them to him directly" Hermione said, hatred clearly spiking her tongue as she spoke.

Bellatrix waved her wand and the boys rose of the floor, their bodies almost motionless as they levitated to the two women. Hermione grabbed them and nodded at Bellatrix who put her hand on Hermione's shoulder, in an almost affectionate touch and sent them teleporting into the courtyard if the Malfoy manor. As they aparated Narcissa rushed out from the house, closely followed by Draco. As they came closer to the two bodies Narcissa realized they were alive, prior to her earlier thoughts. "thank god" she said as she checked harry for a pulse. "you would have been in grave trouble sister, should you have killed them". Bellatrix laughed. "you know me better then that Cissy, I am not that stupid".

Narcissa clearly had questions but decided to start practically. "Draco, is it definitely him?" She asked as Draco bent over to check Harry's scar, glasses and overall features. "I'd say so" he replied before standing up and stepping back. "take them both in to the dark lord" Narcissa said to Draco. "I will sort these two out" she continued as she summoned them to rise off the floor again. Draco waved his wand and started walking away from the two sisters and the young witch. Hermione followed him in with the two bodies. It was her achievement after all.

"So how did you do it?" Narcissa asked as she turned to face her sister, concern on her face.

"It wasn't right. It was too easy. I think it may have been a trap. I would tell you, but you aren't going to like it".


	22. Silent Solace Siblings

"WHAT!" Narcissa exclaimed as her older sister started to explain. "you let that Mudblood take control! Do you not remember who you are?" She was agitated and had started pacing slightly on the spot, shuffling uncomfortably as her sister stood slightly dumbfounded at the younger witches reaction. "Cissy, she had to prove herself. I have unlocked a dark side of that witch that she had never seen. She may be a Mudblood, and curse me for the words I'm about to say, but she was impressive". Narcissa physically dropped her jaw hearing such filth spoken from her older sister.

Narcissa always had an obsession with Bellatrix. She would allow her to walk all over her, and she would love it. Simply because she would always be rewarded for her endless loyalty. She idolised the raven haired witch and had a love deeper then any should have for their sibling. This was clear during their entire upbringing. It got the two of them through some very dark times. Seeing her sister start to respect a mixed blood peasant like Hermione Granger truly did blow the blonde witches mind. She felt a sudden bout of jealousy enclose her, the fact that this outsider had her approval while she was stood in front of her sent her into a confused rage.

"You are a joke right now Bella! I can't believe this attitude." Narcissa took a step back. "I would have thought she had managed to destroy the entirety of Hogwarts before she would get your approval. This isn't like you". Jealousy now lacing her words obviously. Bellatrix knew this tone and smirked at how defensive and obsessive her sister was being.

"Oh Cissy, my love. Are you getting nervous?" Bellatrix responded in a taunting tone. She was now stood leaning on one hip with her arms crossed. Narcissa still deciding where to put herself with this new information. Cissa just gasped and spat in response. For a moment her breathing became sporadic and agitated, but she quickly swallowed her pride and looked into her sisters eyes. "well, yes". She said bluntly. Angrily. "for what it's worth for your own vanity, I am". As always this was Bellatrix's time to reassure her sister. She grabbed the younger woman's wrist and dragged her behind the gate walls, turned her on the spot and pushed her against the wall. Her arm across narcissa's chest to hold her still. "see here, my baby sister getting jealous and possesive... Cute" she chuckled as she eyed the blonde witch up and down. "whatever am I to do to show you my dedication and devotion, hm?" Her eyebrow arched slightly.

Narcissa's breathing was already wavering at the sight of the dark witch's hungry eyes eyeing her up like her next meal. She hated that Bellatrix could get her from angry to a lustful mess like this in seconds but she yearned for it. Since they were young this was what they did. They survived through each others passion and heated sex. Pure sin. Something unspeakable, unnatural, toxic and dark. No one could ever love her like Bellatrix, hate her like Bellatrix, fuck her like Bellatrix, hurt her like Bellatrix. She was completely enslaved to her sisters every word. She knew the sickness. She felt it constantly, but no one would ever equally gain her love like Bellatrix would. Everything about this woman was toxic and addictive. This situation was no different.

Narcissa was completely overcome with lust and inhaled through gritted teeth, hissing in passion at her sister's forcefulness. "you are always going to be my only weakness cissy. You are my drug" Bellatrix spoke with conviction as she learnt against the younger witches neck, her lips brushing against the warm flesh. Narcissa gasped slightly at the contact. "Bella, I need you." She breathed at her. Before she could pull herself out of this drunk-lust dizziness Bellatrix had snaked her arm round her sisters waist while her other hand was creeping up the inside of her leg. Nails brushing the pale skin as she ascended. The young witches skirt making for an easy cover for her sinful notion.

"Fuck me, Bellatrix" she suddenly breathed sharply into the dark witches ear. She was seeing encouraged and taunted on and it was simple mechanics for Bellatrix to feel a sudden knot in her stomach. She swallowed to try and control herself before her fingers found center. She wasted no time to plunge two fingers into the blonde witch. Her response was weak knees and an audible gasp. "fuck.." she whispered as she rode her sisters fingers. Everything in her head was telling her to kick her away and compose herself, but her heart was on fire in lust and greed. She craved this.

She submitted to the dark witch and watched her face as her older witch explored her with her eyes, a fire burning equally in the dark charcoal eyes, reading stories of pure sin and sex. She fell into a pit of arousal and tried her best to hold herself up as Bellatrix pumped furiously into her. Claiming her whole. Choking on screams and moans as she felt her inevitable climax approach. Bellatrix did not pause her assault to the woman. The older woman simply just watched as she caused the woman to squirm under her.

"F-fuck Bella...I'm close" the blonde spluttered out as Bellatrix quickened her pace and truly fucked her until she fell apart. Narcissa suppressed her screams of orgasm as she rode it out on the hand of her lover. Eventually falling against the wall completely, her arms around the older witches neck to support her as she heaved and attempted to recover.

"You always have this power over me." Narcissa spoke, with a slight tone of guilt. Bellatrix simply smirked before replying "and you love it. You always have." As she helped her sister straighten her clothes. Once Narcissa could stand on her own Bellatrix took a few steps back away from the wall as she felt eyes burning into her. She looked up and saw a watcher in one of the second floor windows. Clear that this figure had been their for a while, the minute they had been caught watching, they faded back into the darkness of the dim lit room.

"What's the matter Bella?" Narcissa was aware of the sudden worry on her sisters face. "someone is watching us" she bluntly said without breaking eye contact with the rooms window.

"Who?"

"Hermione. Hermione Granger".


	23. Remember That Night

After noticing the spy from afar, Bellatrix had readjusted her clothes, urged Narcissa to do the same and rushed in to find Hermione. Her head throbbing in thought of how this could be all exposed so easily. As she raced through the house an anger burned up inside her. No on could know about her and her Cissy. Least of all someone so unpredictable. She glided up the staircase and into the second floor corridor, swinging all the doors open with simple hand motions of magic as she went, making sure Hermione wasn't lurking away in the shadows. As she got to the end of the corridor she was interrupted by Hermione's silhouette in the doorway leading to the second corridor. She stopped dead in her steps and before she could withdraw her wand Hermione sent bellatrix's wand flying over the older witches shoulder. Her wand drawn and aiming at the woman. "you are completely sick" she whispered.

Bellatrix was on her defence and wasn't likely to give in, wand or not. She was known for being able to handle wandless magic. She raised her hand towards Hermione. "no one can know". Bellatrix spat, a slight caution in her voice, but her eyes spoke nothing but crazy. Hermione chuckled slightly in disbelief. "you remember that night?" Hermione asked, knowing that Bellatrix would know exactly what she was on about. Bellatrix smirked slightly, truly impossible to read currently. "yes Granger". She took a step back and watched Hermione continue to laugh. "and what would you call that?"Hermione now stepped forward. Making up for the space the older witch had just created. "I would call it an 'in the moment' decision... Why, should I be calling it a mistake".

Both witches were showing a dark side to themselves. Spiting each other slightly, winding each other up. Hermione gritted her teeth at the suggestion. "if I'm honest...Lestrange. I quite enjoyed that experience. But what would your sister think, hm?". Bellatrix scoffed at her nerves, she clenched her fist, pulled it back and then pushed forward, sending a jet of green at Hermione, which was skillfully countered. "you wouldn't dare!" She shrieked. Hermione still wasn't completely distinguished from her lit background. What Bellatrix hadn't realized was that this whole time Hermione had tears streaming down her face. It was only as she Sant her spell at Hermione that she saw the streaks of tears.

On a normal day those tears would send Bellatrix in a sadistic psychosis. Not today, she had too much on the line. "my sister doesn't care for who I bed. She only cares that I continue to bed her to". Some honestly, mixed with a lie. A clever Black family trait. Hermione nodded. "well, I would be lying if I said I wasn't hurt". Hermione admitted. Truly she was hurt. She was starting to feel some admiration and respect for this woman, and disregarding everything else she really hadn't forgotten about that one night. Regardless of the older witches punishing intentions.

Bellatrix was now wearing a devilish grin. "oh deary, you really believe I felt something then" she chuckled, letting her guard down for a moment. A moment long enough to allow Hermione to send a spell at her without her being able to react. Bellatrix was hit with a mild cruciatus curse. It stung her, and brought her to her knees, but it wasn't parilizing. Hermione hadn't meant it. She meant to just do some damage. The older, dark witch noted this and stumbled back to her feet. Hermione spoke the minute bellatrix's attention was full on her again. "well that 'something' was equally matched with dear Narcissa. I could see that". The raven haired witch realized that she had not only been careless with her sister, but let too much be made obvious during her time with Hermione.

The unhinged witch realized in this moment just how smart Hermione truly was and that she may even be evenly matched by this girl. It horrified her, but naturally made her admire the moment. "so, what do we do" Bellatrix spoke bluntly. Wanting this conversation to end, quickly. Hermione stood for a moment. "you confess to her." Not at all the reaction she was expecting, but after a quick thought she realized that Hermione actually wanted her to confess to see if her sister would stay, to see if Bellatrix was right and if it really wouldn't effect their relationship. More then anything, if Narcissa was infuriated, then she would be able to obtain some revenge for feeling played.

"You're smart Granger. Fine. I will confess. In return you mention this to no one. Or Merlin help you I will murder you". She spoke the words with a hatred. A hatred that undeniably somewhat aroused Hermione. The young witch was hurt, furious and broken, but she would always feel some form of attraction to this woman. She was driving her crazy. Slowly. The more time she spent with her, the more she was craving it. She knew now wasn't the time so she simply swallowed, sighed and answered "fine. Deal". Bellatrix nodded, and waited for Hermione to let down her guard. Once she had Bellatrix turned on her heel and went back the way she came. Once Bellatrix was far away enough to not be effected by the conversation she called back behind her. "for what it's worth Hermione, that was impressive". She chuckled, dissappearing from sight down the stairs. "I could say the same to you!" Hermione laughed as she answered.

Something had changed in this encounter. Hermione had leverage, Bellatrix had shown weakness, they had both found a respectful level that sparked some kind of lustful, angry longing. Hermione had discovered a secret, one that had been there for a long time and meant a lot to both members involved, one to be thought on by her. She wanted to know why. And she would find out.


	24. Unholy Confession

Hermione had excused herself to her bedroom for the rest of that evening. She was not managing to get past what she had seen. Confusion spinning her into an angry state. She had developed messy and complicated feelings for Bellatrix, but she was always so easy to excuse anything Hermione had done. At the time they shared intimacy it was torture, it was heated, painful and twisted, but it was torture nonetheless. Since that moment, she had started to trip over her thoughts, and was finding herself falling in a love drunk state around her, until now she had been relatively good at hiding it. Until their argument she had been silent about it. But hearing the words from the raven witch herself, proving it was just a moment and there was nothing to it. It broke her. She hadn't even realized how deep in she was until now. She spent hours bouncing to and from different conclusions, pacing, crying, screaming, breaking her own items and property in the process.

Downstairs Bellatrix and Narcissa were in the lounge hall. Bellatrix sprawled out across a leather chair in front of the open fire, a glass of wine in hand. Narcissa was seated with etiquette on the matching leather couch a few feet away. Narcissa had buried herself in the book she was reading and had barely noticed when Bella had gone through an entire bottle of Merlot. She had been made aware when she heard the thing shatter against the wall across from them. "What now Bella?" Narcissa asked with a clearly bored tone in her voice.

"How are you so fucking relaxed!?" Bellatrix shrieked back with no hesitation, as if planning this conversation in her head had been put to practice. "what do you mean sister?" Narcissa now lowered her book and glanced over the top of it to make eye contact with her older, crazed sister. "look, right... Um... Hold on. Let me think about this" Bellatrix stuttered to answer. Half drunk, half anxious. She stood up and started pacing back and forth, craze in her eyes.

"Will you just spit it out Bella! I'm due to see Lucius in less then an hour, I need to get ready soon" by this point the younger sister had put down her book, repositioned herself and was just watching her older sister pace. In a split moment Bellatrix stopped pacing completely, turned to face her sister, anger in her eyes and flailed her hands about briefly in frustration before spurting out the words "I fucked the mudblood, alright!?"

Bellatrix's chest heaved as she slumped down in the chair she had been seated in, pulling a cigarette out of the drawer of the oak coffee table she was by. She lifted the thing to her mouth and lit it with a simple click of her fingers over the end. She took a long draw of the cigarette and exhaled slowly. This entire time, Narcissa had been sat with her eyes wide, silently in shock.

A few puffs later, and once the raven haired witch had controlled her breathing again, Narcissa finally responded."you aren't joking are you?" She started. "That's insane, even for you". Cissy sat forward and put her head in her hands. "why Bella? I just want to know why". Disappointment clear in her voice now. "I don't know Cissy. I can barely remember what happened myself". She had her eyes closed tight in shame, still smoking the cigarette between conversation.

"More to the point why have you told me, you know we don't talk about that. I don't want to know". Narcissa was starting to process the information and was starting to wear a confused expression as she spoke. "she made me cissy. She made me. Or she was going to tell everyone, EVERYONE, about us". She threw the cigarette butt into the fire and watched it burn, anxiousness staring into the flames. "I knew this would happen. You and your lack of decency and discretion. You were never careful enough. Well hasn't this come to bite you on your arse!" Narcissa was now getting annoyed, clearly. Bellatrix snapped back at her, standing up to make herself feel more powerful. "ME! What do you mean me!? You didn't have to go along with it, but you did! Because you wanted it as much as I did! You always did, you always have! That's what we've always done Narcissa!" Hearing her own name hissed at her like this burnt her deep. "you are the crazy one if you think this is all my fault! We have always gotten through these things knowing we had each other, and now it's my fault!" Bellatrix sent a spell her sisters way, which sent her flying, the glass she had been drinking from shortly followed, aimed near her sister. Narcissa hadn't even had the chance to talk nor explain herself before she watched the black silhouette of her older sister dissappear out the door.

"I know Bella. I'm sorry. We are both wrong. We are both at fault here. I am sorry. I love you" she muttered under her breath, clearly knowing she wouldn't be heard. Tears streaming slowly she sat against the wall she had hit in the fight.


	25. Confide and Conquer

Hermione had managed to compose herself and was in the midst of clearing up the mess she had made in the process of analyzing and interpreting her own feelings, when she heard something smash downstairs. She could hear Bellatrix yelling but it was too muffled between the thick walls to hear exactly what was said. She didn't want to assume that Bellatrix had already caved to Hermione's blackmail, but it had crossed her mind that what she might be hearing is the confession she was after. If this was the case then it really was true how much Bellatrix cared for her sister and their complicated, messy love affair.

Before she had fully processed what she had heard, she was brought back into the moment when she heard her door fly open, nearly hitting her as it did. It wouldn't have been Narcissa. She always had a dainty way of intimidating people. This was not. "It's done" came a low voice with gritted teeth. "now you hold up your end". Bellatrix still stood in the doorway, glaring into the distance. "you have my word", came Hermione's quiet tone. Standing up slowly Hermione gripped a small bucket full of broken glass, wood and other objects turning away from Bellatrix to dispose of them. "what happened here?" Came a slightly less angry voice. Bellatrix now took a step into the room and looked around, noticing various things missing, damaged and broken.

"It was nothing. I just lost my temper", Hermione excused as she emptied the bucket into a larger metal bin. She put the empty bucket on the window ledge and turned to face Bellatrix. "I'm sorry" Hermione finally spoke, regret in her voice. "I shouldn't have made you do that". Bellatrix simply huffed. "there are some things you will never understand Granger. This is one of those things. I want to know why you made me do that." Her posture relaxed and she now stood with her arms crossed and leaning on one hip. She seemed drained, tired, hurt, but most of all less deranged then her usual behaviour.

"It's stupid.. look I don't want to talk about why right now. i know you deserve an explanation or a valid reasoning, but I'm still trying to work out why myself. It was wrong, it IS wrong that you have that kind of relationship with your sister..." Bellatrix hissed slightly under her breath. "I didn't know what to do. I was angry, confused, upset, disturbed, and Merlin knows what else.." Hermione trailed off and put her head in her hands. She took a deep breath before continuing "I don't know what damage I have just caused, but I want to fix it. It isn't right, but I've ruined whatever it is you had".

"Like I said, you have no idea... But why were you angry? Why were you upset?" She spoke. There was a silence that felt like it lasted forever. Hermione inhaled and clenched her fists before she was about to try and speak the words, but Bellatrix interrupted. "in fact...I don't want to know. I've dealt with enough from you this evening. I don't want to know your true motives or why you feel you have the right to be angry". She turned on the spot and left, closing the door in a hard, but generally somewhat 'respectful' manor.

Hermione approached her bed and slumped onto it, crying quietly into her hands. She didn't understand why, in showing her feelings, she had hurt others. Nor did she understand why she had been so terrified of that conversation as it unfolded. That had been the most sane she had seen Bellatrix, and yet it was the most terrified she could have possibly ever been of her. That woman hurt her, manipulated her. Yet still she had some form of feelings towards her. It was twisted. A real stockholm syndrome kind of sickness. It scared Hermione. It was one thing to kill or serve a darkness, but to love a woman without true meaning, that was true fear.

Bellatrix had decided to take her leave and head out towards the nearest social place she knew. There were a few pubs located outside of the Forrest's and houses that surrounded the Malfoy manor. She picked one and headed directly for it. Once she knew she was in the clear and able to enter the building without making sure she wasn't followed she headed in. Pulling her hood down she peeled off the thick black cloak she had worn to hide the majority of her identity, hung it by the door and walked over to the bar. The barman had watched her come in through a half busy crowd and put a glass In front of her. She was a regular here. Everyone here was so self obsessed that they wouldn't bat an eyelid that she was there. She also knew the barman well and knew if anyone came to look for her, he would rather die then give away the information.

"Firewhiskey?" Came a deep Irish voice. The dark haired witch didn't bother making eye contact but nodded in reply. He turned behind him, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and another glass. "suppose you don't mind me sharing one with you?" He asked as he turned back around. The man was tall, dark haired, messy stubble for a beard and always suited smartly. "do as you please" Bellatrix answered, obviously uninterested. He poured bit the drinks and pushed the glass closer to her hand, which currently was propped up under her chin with her elbow leaning against the bar. They both tapped glasses and drank the contents in one smooth motion. "Didn't think you were supposed to drink on the job?" She said half interested as she pushed the glass forward for another. He learnt forward slightly to only be heard by her as he poured another drink for the regal witch.

"I've heard some news about that potter boy you are after". Her eyes widened. "You better not be fucking me around". She hissed. "would I lie to you?" He laughed, raising a brow. "apparently he's had people in the area planning some kind of attack," almost ignoring what he had said she raised the second drink to her lips. "I suggest you keep your comrades close". He whispered. The dark witch finished the glass and slammed it on the table. "you know the drill. Let me know if you hear anything else" she said, slamming two coins in the table before turning, grabbing her cloak and leaving into the dark evening.

"I will get you Potter."


	26. Recognising Potential

Bellatrix had apparated back to the Manor without hesitation and was ready to share the news to the rest of the household, but in approaching the phenomenal building, she knew something was wrong. The door was wide open and there was no sign of life. Pulling her wand out and keeping close to the walls, she investigated the empty rooms of the ground floor of the labyrinth in which she lived. There were books, tablets and various decorations strewn around the rooms and saw deep burn marks and damage in some of the walls from spells missing their targets. She was only gone less then an hour, and yet this scene had already unfolded before her.

A loud screech and loud bangs was heard from the courtyard, and without a single hesitation she paced through the back of the house into the courtyard, wand drawn and ready to fight. As she approached the main field she heard more and more spellfire and yelling. By the time she got close enough, she saw a few bodies spread out on the grass, followed by Draco, Narcissa, Dolohov, Fenrir and the dark lord himself fighting a fair amount of the Order. She approached without second thought and sent a few spells at Ron and George, who hadn't noticed her approach. George received a large blow that sent him flying backwards, but the spell aimed at Ron was narrowly missed as he lunged forward, sending a spell at Hermione.

"Enough!" Came the Dark lords voice, booming through the sound of spells and yelling, causing everyone to stop immediately, lowering their wands enough to show they weren't going to attack, but not enough to stop them from defending themselves. "you have decided to invade our space. An explanation is due." He seemed surprisingly calm given the fact that he was facing not only all the Weasley's but Ron, Harry and Mad-Eye. They all had managed to compose themselves and it was harry who spoke first. "we are here for Hermione" hatred in his voice, that was layered with a certain fear.

A loud and obnoxious laugh poured out of the raven haired witch as she walked to stand in line with her family. "Sorry, sorry.." she started barely containing herself, clearly continuing to agitate the boy. Hermione had subconsciously started smirking at Bellatrix's ill composure, but didn't say a word. "You've come all this way, for her? I hate to break it to you but you are too late. That ship has sailed, a loooong time ago". She continued to chuckle to herself but allowed others to have input.

"'mione, we are here to get you back. I'm sorry it took us so long bu-" Hermione was the one to giggle this time. "Really Ronald! You think a simple apology is going to cut for the fact that you lot didn't even bother sending an owl? Anything! No. " She snorted slightly and just rolled her eyes. "I can't believe this". No one said a word for a moment. This time it was Molly who tried to speak. "it isn't too late Hermione darling. We can bring you back and we can help." Her voice was both genuine and comforting but its time did nothing but bounce off of Hermione's newly found shell. "Molly, I know your intentions are in the right place, but if you truly want to know why I am here, then you are looking at the wrong people. It was those two that put me here" she pointed at Ron and harry. "there was no respect or care for me when I was working with them against the Dark lord, so instead I found a place I was appreciated for my work and given the freedom of choice". This was the first time she truly acknowledged her change of loyalty and it filled her like an adrenaline.

Bellatrix was smirking at what she had created. Someone loyal, toughened for battle and sharper then a brandished blade. "You're 'friend' has spoken Potter. I suggest you and you're crooks make their leave." Came the dark lords voice. Authoritive and sharp, but without any anger. "You are not welcome here". He raises his wand in warning. Molly put her hand in front of Ron and harry protectively before answering. "we are leaving". Ron was begining to exclaim in protest and lunge forward but Mad-Eye lunged in front of them and apparated the entire group out of the area.

Narcissa put her arm around Draco and guided him back into the house. Lucius following behind. Dolohov and Fenrir were on duty, disposing of the bodies, while Bellatrix started looting them of their possessions. Hermione had turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, colder then ice. "not you. I wish to speak with you" came the Dark lord's voice. She nodded and turned, facing him, but her eyes on the ground. "yes my Lord". Her voice was shaken, his very aura was terrifyingly powerful. "walk with me" he said before walking away from the others, into the large gardens. Hermione followed close behind. "I have been observing from a distance Miss Granger. You have made considerable progress since your arrival. Bellatrix was right about you. I would like to give a formal apology." Hermione was walking aside him but didn't dare step ahead a single pace. "my Lord?" She was scared but noticed a genuine care in his tone of voice. "I had originally planned for Bellatrix to lure you here, hold you as a hostage, for want of a better word and wait for Potter and his misfits to come for you, to make an attack. Bellatrix's intentions weren't initially true, and therefore deceived you, and I had assumed you to be nothing more then bait, but you have come a long way in a short space of time and I would like to offer you the opportunity to work as one of my formal board. Attend meetings, give an opinion, offer a plan and contribute actively to our cause". Sencerity in his voice as he spoke.

Hermione took a step back for a moment. Thinking over what had lead her here, and although she followed Bellatrix's lead, she knew the dark witch wouldn't have been that kind or had chosen her unless it was ordered. She didn't hold a grudge. Though knowing that even the Dark lord has now appreciated her, she had more certainty in this path. "my Lord, I would be honoured." She nodded and smiled. "That's what I had hoped you would say. Meetings are normally once a week, on no particular set day as things can be changed and we can collectively become busy with work, but you will be made aware. Aside from that you are now a respected member of my cause". Hermione nodded and smiled. "you may now go about your business Miss Granger." He dismissed her, allowed her to walk away before he apparated away.

"I've done it. I've fucking done it" she chuckled at herself. Shunning herself a moment for cursing, but then laughing at the irony.

"Now I know my purpose, time to do some... Bad."


	27. Show Me How You Work

t had been about a week since Hermione's encounter with the Order of the Phoenix, and she had been working more closely with the death eaters. Lucius still had some clear hatred for her but tolerated her for the cause. Narcissa had her reservations but after a brief discussion she had had with Narcissa away from prying eyes, they had agreed to keep quiet. Bellatrix had also made the same deal with both Hermione and Narcissa, meaning they were all bound to their promise.

Hermione was finally ready to become a fully fledged death eater, though she had wanted to wait a little longer as it was only just going past her birthday. The Dark lord had given her more lenient usage of owls and spare time and she had received messages and cards from some of her old schoolmates, many of those explaining their surprise at her new path in those notes. She had found a place for them, and after being given permission to make her room more appropriate to her, she had decided to keep the dark and regal theme but give herself more storage and shelves for books. She had finally made herself at home and was progressing in the cause valiantly.

Bellatrix had been distancing herself from the Dark Lord as she had been busy trying to track down the last horcrux's that had gone missing but hadn't been taken into the Orders protection to later be destroyed. She was spending more time reading, drinking, smoking, torturing various hostages. She had been somewhat making normal conversation with Hermione again, but after their argument she knew that the younger witch had developed some form of feelings, and she wasn't ready to accept or deal with it. When she wasn't busy doing any of these things she was busy sleeping and waking up at ridiculous times of night.

Everyone else that was in and out of the household were also either tracking the horcrux's, fear mongering in different streets, or working normal business to listen in on whatever conversation was new. People were still regularly in and out but between genuine business, terrorism and hiring new recruits, the Malfoy family and any other respected guests were the only ones who were allowed where they pleased and have the freedom of being in or out of meetings or events. 

Hermione had spent the majority of this morning reading up on curses in the library. She had never used one or felt she needed to use one so she never really bothered looking too much into them. Across from her in a leather couch was a grouchy Bellatrix, who between reading and smoking, was getting somewhat agitated. "What's wrong Bellatrix?" Hermione asked bluntly, not making any eye contact with Bellatrix, remaining glued to her book. The older witch huffed in unapproval before continuing," how long is this going to take. We are due to take an attack on that ridiculous 'Order' but we are waiting far too long to get in there, do some damage and leave the place in flames" she smiled but shrugged as if that was your standard day out to the market, and you are sat opposite a hungry child. "I really don't know, but I know we have to wait. You think you are itching to do some damage, those are the arseholes that pushed me to follow a mad witch in the woods" she laughed. At this point she had balanced between reading her book and reading Bellatrix's emotions.

Bellatrix had chuckled slightly but was clearly unhappy at how long this entire procedure was taking. "It could be over so quickly but yet we are here, beating around the bush, trying to get both approval and agreement". Bellatrix had started scratching the chair with her nails as she began fidgeting. "if the dark lord is right, then we have to wait, we have no choice." Hermione had put her book down and was trying to understand the sudden impatience. "but if you want to do something, I need some practice on these curses. Would you?" She sat forward awaiting reply.

"Not really the same thing, but sure. It'll pass the time I suppose". The older witch shrugged before she stood up and checked she hadn't left anything. "come on then" she said in a song song voice, leading the younger witch out of the door.


	28. Pain Me

"Come one then Muddy, show me what you've got". Bellatrix taunted from across the courtyard, swaying slightly as she smirked. Hermione had her wand up to her and took a deep breath. She knew once she started dealing curses that she would be beyond her good demeanor. Now was the time to prove herself. After she composed herself, and watched bellatrix's taunting for a moment she finally found the confidence to send the spell at her. Bellatrix hadn't taken out her wand as she truly wanted to know what the girl was capable of. "Crucio!" Came the curse, sliding off her tongue like it was designed for her mouth to speak. The spell met its target with ease. The dark witch fell to her knees and squirmed, letting out a slight gasp, followed by a quiet cackle. "come on girl, you can do better then that," she retorted as she found her balance again.

"Crucio!" She tried again, this time with more anger. This time once the spell hit her target the older woman fell to her knees, hand across her chest and bent over, gasping as if winded for a moment. "that's a bit better" she spoke through gritted teeth. Hermione was already welling up slightly. Disregarding her feelings alone she had already realized she didn't like seeing this woman in pain, but she continued. Once Bellatrix was back on her feet, she readjusted her clothes slightly and took a deep breath, smirking as she did so. "that was better Granger, but I think more then anything you are holding yourself back". The dark haired woman strutted up to her slowly enough to not cause alarm. She put her finger on the end of Hermione's wand and lowered it. "why are you holding yourself back Muddy. You have an opportunity here, get back at the big bad witch that has made things difficult for you until now". She taunted her slightly but was assessing every move and emotion Hermione was making.

"I-i don't know" Hermione stuttered, frowning slightly as she analysing her own movements. Bellatrix got as close as physically possible to her ear before speaking again, "don't you want to hurt me Granger, bringing you here like this". Truth was she was hurt that Bellatrix had manipulated her to start with but she had found a true purpose here. It was something new, exciting and addictive. "I don't resent you for that. I spoke to the dark lord myself about it. You follow his orders, like anyone else here". The raven haired witch took a step back in surprise, eyebrows raised. "well then, aren't you a kind soul. Might have to beat that one out of you. Shall I show you how it's done?" Her usual smirk reappearing on her face. Hermione nodded and started walking away from Bellatrix, giving enough space for Bellatrix to get a good shot. She turned and faced her, her knees shaking slightly. She gritted her teeth and tried to calm her breathing. She knew that to truly appreciate the spell and use it well she would have to feel what the spell does, understand it well before being able to channel it truly. "I'm ready" she spoke with a steady voice. Forcing herself to keep her eyes open and watch how Bellatrix would perform she stood awaiting the formidable curse. "CRUCIO!" Bellatrix screeched. The spell making direct contact with Hermione's chest with ease, she fell to her knees instantly and felt the burn straight through her chest and through her veins. She felt the pain in full, the tears falling from her face as she checked herself over, the loud moan erupting from her throat telling tales of pain, pleasure and fear. A new concept to have landed on the older witches ears.

Rather then her usual cackle, Hermione met eyes with Bellatrix who was watching cautiously. Her eyes still full of tears, she managed to gasp before attempting to stand up, stumbling slightly she managed to gain balance again. She hadn't hit her with her full power, not even slightly, but it was excruciating nonetheless. "how did that feel?" The older witch questioned as she came closer to somewhat inspect the damage she had done. Hermione took a deep breath and stretched her back as she stood fully. She wiped her tears and waited a moment before talking. "I'd rather not have another one of those, but I understand that is what should truly happen". The darker witch nodded. "there. Do you recon you could deliver that to me now?" Hermione had no idea if she could but the pain did spark enough of an anger in her to try again. She nodded. "I can try". Bellatrix took a few steps back and stretched her arms out wide. "come on then mudblood, do your best". She had a slight smirk on her face, but as soon as Hermione had sent the curse her way, she knew it was going to hurt. Her eyes widened slightly as it hit her hard. Screaming out quietly she stepped back from the pure force and let the spell travel through her body. She fell to her knees again. This time staying up straight as she had done to the punishments the dark lord had performed to her to prove strength.

"MORE GRANGER!" she yelled out through gritted teeth, trying to hold a smirk. This was powerful, and as much as a Sado-Masochist she was, she had to be sure that Hermione was ready to wear the dark mark. Hermione continued sending the curse at her as she walked towards her, intent being painted on her face as she did so. "MORE POWER MUDBLOOD, FIGHT ME". she was taunting her through gritted teeth until Hermione was standing within arm's distance of her. The spell still burning through her over and over. The last spell that had been sent at her had lingered, she fought it to stand up, with one swift movement, she rose to stand, her body tensing slightly now and again like a spasm as she did so, before her lips were on the younger witch's. Her hand on the girls cheek, almost lovingly. Hermione hadn't had enough time to process the action before her cheeks burnt up and she moaned into the kiss. Bellatrix continued to brush her lips against the younger girl's. Hermione fell into a pure poison pit of arousal and let the older witch completely take her over.

After a moment more Bellatrix pulled away and took a step back. A smirk on her face. "you are ready" she stated simply, with a wink.


	29. Reward and Satisfaction

After having left the younger witch hot and flustered, with a grin on her face, Bellatrix had walked directly into the manor to locate her master and tell him that they had just gained a new death eater and to encourage him to present the young witch with the dark mark. As she walked into the main dining hall she saw the Dark lord sat at the head of the table, accompanied by some death eaters, some apprentices and some other unrecognisable, and to Bellatrix, unimportant characters. The Dark Lord finished up the conversation, excused the apprentices and the unmemorable people to their business. Leaving only a few well respected death eaters sat around the dark master. "ah, Bellatrix, my most loyal follower, how can I help you?" His voice almost disturbingly tentative to her presence. She bowed her head slightly. "my lord, if I might state that the Granger girl has been trained. She is ready to accept the mark". She steadied her breath slightly. He nodded silently, and sat thinking for a moment. "are you sure Bellatrix? She has been your trainee. If she is to betray us and isn't ready to accept the mark then you will have to pay the price?" Bellatrix knew the minute she walked away from Hermione that the younger witch was lusting for her, if not in love. If there was one thing certain, she would have control over her and that alone would make her stay and fight for the dark cause. "yes my lord. She is ready. Should she betray us, I would submit myself to your punishment fully" she bowed her head more seriously this time.

"Well then. Send her in. Dolohov, make preparations and have Fenrir write as witness. Now!" Bellatrix bowed her head one last time before turning on her heel and leaving the room her heels clicking as she made her exit. As she walked out into the courtyard where she had left Hermione, she saw her sat on the elevated hill of the court, almost in shock. Should this girl have had feelings for her, she really wasn't hiding it well. As she approached Hermione snapped out of her daydream. "well, well Granger. If you'll follow me, you shall accept our greatest gift." A devious grin on her face. Hermione still somewhat dazed stood up and followed her without speaking a word. "as a fair warning it shall sting like poison under the skin for a while but it won't last too long". Hermione took in the information but words kept failing her. 'Poison'. Almost ironic. That was what Bellatrix was becoming to her. Like a drug, a deadly weapon, a poison that got under her skin and in her blood, an addictive adrenaline rush. She smiled slightly at the thought without being noticed. Something dark had awoken in hermione and she couldn't tell if it was the forbidden curses, or the lips of the formidable Bellatrix Black.

They entered the main hall and the Dark Lord was stood, wand in hand. Fenrir was sat with an old leather bound book and a quill. Dolohov was stood on hand with a robe. And a few death eaters were seated as witnesses. "Ah, welcome miss Granger" came his devious voice. "come my child, stand with me and become a higher power with us". His voice sending chills up her spine like nails on a blackboard. She bowed and stood in front of him. Forcing herself to have to confidence to make eye contact she nodded ready.

"Miss Granger, do you accept the rules and responsibilities of the Death Eater title?"

"I do". Confidence.

"Will you commit your life to our cause and to serve me and my ruling".

"I will". Deviance

"Do you accept if you betray our Cause, that you will be hunted down and killed".

"I do". Commitment.

"Then come forth and accept your badge of honour". He now had his wand pointed at her arm, with speed she pulled her sleeve up to her elbow and offered out her arm. The Dark master simply pressed his wand against her forearm and she saw the black ink crawl under her skin and settle in the snake and skull symbol as it rose to the surface. She fell to her knees in pain as the Dark Lord unhanded her. She screamed out, held her pained arm with her other, squeezing to try and sharpress the pain but it burnt through her veins, up her arm into her shoulder. After a moment she had managed to surprise the screams into gasps and growls. The dark lord had seen the ink take hold and was then no longer needed to stand there. He joined the other death eaters at the head of the table and started talking to Fenrir, making sure he had written everything down. In the mean time, Bellatrix who had been watching was now crouched by Hermione. "let if burn, it will be over sooner, relax and stop fighting it." She commanded, with a light sprinkle of care. Hermione relaxed and the pain shot once more through her system before stopping altogether. As she arose from the ground Dolohov was stood with a robe outstretched in ofference to her. She turned and he put it around her shoulders. "you are now one of us". He simply said before quietly disappearing out of the door.   
The Dark lord had now noticed she was on her feet and held the conversation he was having. "you may now go Miss Granger. Wear that mark with honour and this family shall support you in your times of need". She bowed her head as Bellatrix put her hand on the slightly shorter girl's shoulder, escorting her out.

As the exited the door shut behind them. Now in the entrance hall. "fuck that hurt" Hermione muttered. Bellatrix looked at the dark mark on Hermione's arm that was reddened from the intrusion to her pale skin. "I warned you. The pain should subside. Here, have this". Bellatrix passed her a small elixir bottle. "this will help with the pain". Hermione looked it over slightly. "if I was to poison you, I would have done long ago" she laughed with a smirk. Hermione took the stopper out of the small bottle and lifted it to her lips. Once she had consumed the liquid she placed the stopper back in it as her eyes widened. She coughed slightly before making a disgusted face. "Merlin! That's revolting!" She exclaimed but in an almost instant she felt the pain subsiding in her arm. She sighed relief. "I never said it would taste nice" Bellatrix laughed.

Hermione wasn't sure if it was the kiss, the dark mark, or anything else that had happened, but this was the most casual they had been around each other. It warmed her heart slightly. She hadn't noticed she had started smiling until Bellatrix caught her. "what are you doing?" She suddenly seemed confused but was still in a good mood. Hermione pulled herself from her daze and quickly disregarded her slip of emotions. "nothing. Nothing. Don't worry" she laughed nervously. "Don't believe you" Bellatrix teased. Hermione was lost in thought. She didn't know what to say or do, or how to back out of this conversation completely.

"you're going to think I'm crazy". Hermione started without processing what she had said. Her brain was speaking without her mouth's consent. Bellatrix cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. In haste, like an animal had taken over the younger witches body, she stepped forward, against the raven haired woman's body and placed her lips against hers in need. Bellatrix returned the kiss with almost equal need and want. They stayed like this for what felt like hours. Hermione's hand snaked around the older woman's shoulders, and the dark witches hand on Hermione's cheek. Leaning into each other. Once the fire burning inside them had somewhat calmed they both pulled away from each other.

"Yes Hermione, completely mad."


	30. A Name Not Heard Alone

Never before had Hermione's name sounded so sweet, poisonous and perfect. She calmed herself for a moment, while Bellatrix simply winked and chuckled. "you are one of ours now." She exclaimed. Hermione looked down at her arm, something seemed natural about the dark mark printed on her skin. Something beautiful. She smiled slightly, it had installed a form of confidence in her. "I really am aren't I?" She smiled, her eyes glowing slightly. The realization starting to take hold. Bellatrix chuckled again. "that you are my dear. Now come, follow. I want to show you something". She grabbed the younger witches hand and pulled her through the house into the library. Hermione followed willingly, a slight confusion, not sure as to what she wanted from the library.

Bellatrix pulled her into the room and started going through the books in the shelves. "hmm" she mumbled as she searched with intent. Hermione stood behind her quietly, wondering what this mad woman could be after. She was brought out of her own thoughts when the older witch suddenly straightened her spine and turned on her heel to face Hermione. Eyebrows raised, Hermione questioned what exactly Bellatrix was after. "I'm looking for the fucks I'm going to give about my family for what I'm about to do" she laughed. "Can't seem to find any". She continued, smirking in a devious yet sultry expression. She pushed Hermione without warning against the bookshelf behind her and with the moan that escaped Hermione's throat she took the opportunity to swallow it in a forceful kiss. Hermione simply gasped and heaved as the older woman had her pinned like prey. The dark witch pushed her body against Hermione's. Her chest against the younger girl's, as she cupped the younger girl's face with her hand. Hermione searched for support in the bookshelf with her hands and once she found support behind her, she kept her hands fixed to the oak wood like vices. Hermione returned the kiss with a need she had never felt before. Like a primal instinct to crave and greedily consume whatever the older woman was giving her.

"Fuck" the fair haired witch breathed as Bellatrix finally broke the kiss. A sexy, sultry, smile pasted on her face. She could feel her arousal heating her skin each second that went by. Bellatrix stayed pressed against her and just watched her reaction for a minute. Hermione's face was red hot in arousal and need, her eyes almost welling up in want. "You are mine now." Bellatrix muttered under her breath. Almost inaudible to Hermione. Her heart heard the words and it sent her stomach into knots of need. "please" Hermione shuddered as the dark witch leant in against her ear and breathed heavily, tracing her tongue up her neck. "please what?" The older witch taunted.

In a normal situation like this Hermione would have blushed unbearably and shied away in fear and embarrassment. Instead here and now, she was so overcome with lust she hadn't had the time to process what was being said until it was too late, "fuck me" she breathed, followed by a moan as the witch bit down on her neck. "good", bellatrix chuckled before snaking her hand up the girls skirt. Brushing her nails lightly against her thighs as she made her assent. Hermiones breathing was a complete mess as she heaved and gasped at the contact. The raven haired witch swallowed hard, with her eyes closed as she reached drenched underwear, her fingers brushing over the fabric. "fuck" she shuddered quietly as she felt the young woman against her fingers. Hermione moaned out at the contact before biting her lip to sharpress being more verbal. The dark witch hooked her fingers under the waistband of the fair haired woman's underwear, before making easy contact with hermione's slick folds.

Instinctively Hermine pulled a hand away from the oak shelf and wrapped it around the older woman shoulder. Bellatrix just watched Hermione's face as she felt her. Hermione's head threw back as the dark woman pushed a finger into her. "oh my god" she moaned out. Pure greed in her voice as she, unknowingly, started grinding against the older woman. The dark witch smirked in lust as she watched Hermione squirm about like prey begging to be caught. She pushed a second finger inside her, and Hermione's eyes flew open with a gasp. Bellatrix started thrusting into the young woman, slowly at first, finding her feet and watching as the fair haired witch squirmed and called out at her movements. The sight alone was like a deep hunger to Bellatrix. She felt a deep thirst in her soul as she watched her. Sweat already forming on the young woman's forehead like crystals, whispering words of lust and need. The older woman quickened her pace and felt the drawing climax in the woman under her. She could see in her face how close she was to reaching her bliss. She continued, feeling her own arousal rise. "oh my god, I'm... I'm...goi-" like a sudden explosion of flames and smoke Hermione screamed out "BELLATRIX, FUCK" . She rode out her orgasm against the dark witches now drenched hand, as she felt her blissful state dissappear, she started to calm her breathing. "Bella" she whispered, before collapsing against the bookcase.

Bellatrix pulled away and looked into Hermione. Her name. Bella. Spoken in a sweet a meaningful tone. She was unsure as to how to feel. She wanted to punish the girl for miss naming her, but the pure silky tone of it was reassuring, caring and genuine. She felt a warmth in her, and it was building like a genuine care. The dark witch couldn't allow this. Seeing hat Hermione was still trying to compose herself and otherwise wasn't fully conscious, She turned on the spot and went to leave, seeing her own sister sat at a desk reading, out of Hermione's view. The dark and blonde witch making intense eye contact with Bellatrix as she walked past her, barely acknowledging her existence. Narcissa put the book down, stood quietly and left after her sister. Anger red in her face.

What are you doing Hermione.


	31. What About Me?

"what the fuck do you think you are doing Bella?" Narcissa quietly argued. The sisters had retreated to Bellatrix's living quarters and we're now mid argument. "I don't know Cissy". Bellatrix was pacing with her head in her hands. Walking back and forth working out what had just happened. "if I knew I'd tell you. I have no idea. I don't know what came over me". Narcissa swung her head back in a dramatic sigh. "you know how much I hate this. You are the worst to me. You are a nightmare I can't wake up from. The worst part is I don't want to, but then you do shit like this". Narcissa was hurt, but knew what her sister was like. They were a toxic pair to each other. "you are fully aware she has developed...feelings for you aren't you?" Bellatrix stopped dead in her routine pace that she had been focusing on. "what?" She said as she lifted her head and put her hands down, surprise pasted on her face.

"The Mudblood, she loves you, there's a reason she was so angry and upset when she caught us, why she has been uncomfortable with me, moreso since then, please don't tell me you are stupid enough to have not realize". Narcissa was starting to show a surprised expression. "you didn't did you. You had no idea". There was a brief silence, which was broken by Bellatrix, trying not to get sucked into the thoughts and actions of this situation. "I had some idea. She seemed different in some way...but no, I admit. I didn't realize that was what it was". Narcissa was angry. Not only for the older witch betraying her but the fact she has been ignorant enough to know she had no idea what was happening.

"More importantly, what about me Bella? I can't stand this. You always play around with some new toy or plaything, and you never tell me. Ironically I'd actually have preferred if you had". Narcissa was now yelling, her usual composure nearly completely dissolved in her hellish glare. "We are supposed to be in this together, but them you pull stupid moves like that!" Narcissa was now catching up with the context herself. "what about YOU!" She was at a point of angry that she had started heaving between sentences as she spat at her sister. "she's a FUCKING Mudblood!"

A Mudblood. Of course. If there was one thing Bellatrix Black had forgotten in this entire ordeal is that she had just had sex with what should be her sworn enemy. Someone she should never have even laid eyes on, with exception of target practice for torture techniques. Hermione had proven herself to the cause so far, and had been a loyal server to the Dark Lord. She had been willing to risk her old friends for the sake of the new world order and was ready to take the responsibility for it. In all this evil and power she had truly lost herself enough to forget her own morals. She waited for a moment before replying leaving Narcissa to heave in anger. When she had finally found the words she spoke them in a whisper. "she's different. She is. She's like..." She trailed off, not dating to admit to herself what she had committed herself to. "him, that's what it is isn't it?" Narcissa had managed to calm herself slightly.

"Yes. She's like him. She feels pain differently, acts smartly, and most importantly is willing to burn those of her own blood status on the name of this cause. I don't care for her, I don't. But she has a strength to admire about her". Bellatrix's expression had now gone soft and vulnerable. "if you didn't truly care, you wouldn't let it effect you like that. I saw you both. I saw the entire fucking thing. You felt something. The very aura radiating off of both of you was powerful. You can't lie to me Bella, did you feel something?". Narcissa was speaking in a tone of desperation, both to be told it was a lie and to continue the way they were, or to hear that she could truly feel love, even if it was for the Mudblood. "Yes". Bellatrix sighed, frowning slightly with her head down. Trying not to feel her own emotions. "yes. There was something strong, I don't know what it was, it was intoxicating. Something...I crave" she again trailed off in thought.

"This needs to be addressed Bella, regardless of where I stand in this and how I feel you can't leave someone in the same loop I am in". Narcissa had tears streaming down her face but spoke with confidence and purpose. "deal with it sister. I trust you to deal with it however is right for you". Narcissa nodded and stood, wiping her tears and walking past her sister to leave the room, lightly putting a hand on her shoulder briefly as she left.

Hermione had straightened her clothes and retired to her room. She had been writing in her journal as she heard the faint sounds of the two sisters arguing, followed by heels walking away from bellatrix's quarters, passed her door and down the stairs. The whole situation was strange to her. She wasn't sure as to why they were arguing, unless Bellatrix had said something to her younger sister, causing her to retaliate, but she knew that something during that entire experience woke something in her, like an electric magic, full of power and heat and lust. Toxic yet addictive, Much like the woman it came from. There were many things she too had to understand about the dark witch. Many would have to be felt with soon, but currently she just had one thought on her mind. 

I want to feel that magic again.


	32. What Are You Doing To Me?

After an evening of thorough understanding from both the raven haired witch and the young brunette woman, they had both come to similar conclusions. They both knew that something was felt between them during that moment. They both had some form of draw to each other since, but to the older witch, coming to terms with the situation that uncovered such magic was something she was not comfortable with. Hermione on the other hand was very much drawn to this magic. she was more then happy to explore what she had uncovered, and along with both the love she felt for the older witch and the lustful craving she was containing, she had to consciously remind herself who it was she was dealing with. That being driven by these desires could turn painful should the dark witch retaliate to her emotions. 

The two sisters were trying to heal themselves from the circumstance but Narcissa had already acknowledged that what she had witnessed was something beyond coping, survival, lust and control. it was something far more intricate. She could not step between whatever was to happen next. after the two sisters had finished their argument, Narcissa had left her sisters room and had sought refuge downstairs in the living hall, away from most of the atmosphere. Burying her mind in reading, alcohol and the heat radiating from the fire, she was satisfied to forget the subject for now.

In the mean time, Bellatrix had managed to compose herself after her brief 'loss of control' that she felt she had fallen subject to. She left her quarters and stormed down the stairs and up to Hermione's door. The younger witch had been seated on her bed at this time, balancing between writing out spells she was reading and their understanding and meanings. She really would study the magic she knew. With no regard, Bellatrix swung her door open. she strode in with a heroic elegance about her, though the anger in her blood was painted all over her face, in a devilish glare, and a jaw squared tight. Hermione's head snapped up in surprise and faced the older witch as her quill, book and notepad fell to the ground. She stood to face her, still calming her breathing from the shock when the older woman slammed the door shut behind her. 

"Bellatrix?" she asked gently as she stood, waiting for a single word to fall of the dark witch's lips. the dark witch now squinted at her. "look here Mudblood", she started, in an authoritive tone she crossed the room to her and continued "today's events wont be spoken to anyone at any time. no one is to know, and moreover you will forget whatever had happened. there is no way in hell i shall allow this to go further then us." she was panting slightly in anger, trying to control herself from both harming the girl, and bedding her at the same time. 

"I need you to understand something Bellatrix. When i came here you were the only one that I had seen before and that was only due to you stalking me in the woods. I know you said all those things to me because it was required of you. I spoke to the Dark Lord about it before he presented me with the mark. The truth is, you are the only person that has been here to guide me and you have been there to help me and protect me multiple times since i have been here. You have been someone who I can somewhat relate to and have to talk to. I developed some form of... feelings towards you a while ago. I tried to ignore it and until now i was doing well, but that whole time in the library, something was happening, and you must have felt it too! so to Merlin, if you want me to stay silent about whatever it was we uncovered, i'm sorry but i just can't do that to myself, or to you. I want to understand whatever that was, and more then anything i refuse to ignore anything about you and who you are. I can't do this without you...." 

Hermione hesitated for a minute trying to catch her breath. she had barely noticed that Bellatrix, although keeping her infuriated expression, now had a single tear sliding down her cheek. "...I love you", the younger woman breathed out breaking the silence. They stood there for what felt like an eternity, both shock and understanding being channeled through their silence. The older witch finally spoke," I don't think I could ever return that feeling to you Hermione. I...I want to, but I can't. I wouldn't be able to risk hurting anyone for the sake of this", she had managed to speak clearly without giving any clues to the tears she was trying to hold in. "I'm far too broken and corrupt for such purity and genuine care. You're just too perfect for my hands to own", these words should have broken Hermione's heart, but instead she could for the first time see through all of Bellatrix's anger and saw that really, she was someone who had been destroyed mentally from a very young age, and although she may never truly come back from that dark place she was living in inside her head, she had far better intentions in this situations then she may have ever had in her entire life.

"give yourself time", the younger witch knew she couldn't do much to help her right now but wanted to reassure her. "I am always here Bellatrix." the older woman nodded and looked away without making any further eye contact with the younger witch, in case she had broken down in that moment. She turned on her heel and opened the door, slowly and quietly she left. closing the door gently behind her she felt defeated but relieved. She was no longer as scared as she had been, though she knew she would have to try and understand what Hermione had said. 

"what are you doing to me Hermione Granger?" she breathed as she turned away and left towards her bedroom.


	33. A New Dawn

All the members of the household were awoken to a large panic as elves were rushed to wake their masters and rush them to the main hall. Many of those who actually had a room in the large mansion had only enough time to throw on a bed robe and were whisked away to the main hall as the Dark Lord stood. He was left waiting by many who had to stumble about to get their clothes straightened and presentable. Like a heard of cattle the household all rushed down the stairs to meet their dark lord and listen to whatever important order had driven then from their beds to hear. One second all you could hear was the frantic patting of feet down the stairs and various belonging hitting the ground, the next complete silence as they all quietly awaited orders.

The Dark Lord stood tall in the dimly lit doorway of the soft morning light. He waited a moment in the silence before he started. "I have called you all here urgently. The Potter boy and his league of lawless scoundrels have made a personal attack on our community and Union and have sought out new methods to attempt to overthrow our collective. We shall have to fight, now. The Order of the Phoenix is very much alive and have made outrageous attempts to attack our own". Behind him a few injured recruits were being hauled in by other, less injured and more skilled members. He stepped aside and allowed them to enter, blood being spilled as the group of them struggled into the hallway.

Hermione was amongst the group of death eaters and recruits and after a thought she turned her head and looked over at Bellatrix, who was the other side of the room, coincidentally returning the glare. A grin on her face as she was listening to her master's words. She was high on the idea of finally getting her hands dirty with Harry's little group. A violent rampage sounded perfect to her in this moment in time. As she stared at the younger girl, a malicious grin painted on her face, with lustful and wild eyes ready to kill, Hermione inhaled sharply and swallowed looking away for a moment. Not expecting that intense of eye contact. When she finally found the bravery to look over again she couldn't help but smile. Something about the dark witch's attitude was just perfect to her. Scarily psychotic at times, but exciting.

She was met with a wink that almost entirely channeled her concentration from the Dark Lord and was instead fixed on the older woman. After what felt like an eternity they were excused, the majority of the group had disappeared off to prepare for battle. Hermione continued custom and rushed up the stairs following them after managing to peel her eyes away from the woman she was so mesmerized by. As she got to her door, she swung the door open and in panic attempted to put together what she thought would be of use in a battle. She had never fought to kill like this before. It scared her but fueled the anger in her heart towards her old, betraying friends. To even think of them as friends now was like a dagger to her chest. She had got as far as collecting a few things on the bed when she was interrupted by a woman's voice, clearing her throat in the doorway. As she turned, the woman let herself in. The streaks of blonde made it clear to Hermione, that it had been Narcissa and not Bellatrix that had walked in. "Evening Granger", she spoke professionally. "Mrs Malfoy" Hermione answered, not in any way wanting to invoke the true lover to her hearts desire.

"I will get very much to the point. I know what happened between you and my sister". Hermione dropped a book and some loose paper onto the bed as she realized that the nightmare conversation with this woman was happening. "y-yes," the young woman stuttered. Narcissa crossed the room to her. "I do not in anyway approve of her choice in this matter, but she shall do as she pleases... What I need you to understand..." Narcissa's face was now inches away from the younger girl's. Her breath warm on Hermione's lips as she spoke. A seductive look in Narcissa's eyes as she continued. "... I do as I please. What I please. And who I please. I should needn't have use to remind you again?"she cocked a brow as she took a step back from the younger girl. Intending to fully read and understand the young girl's reaction. After seeing Hermione's eyes widen slightly and turn into a daydreaming state, swallowing hard, Narcissa had figured that she had managed to give the young woman enough food for thought and gave her leave out of the dark oak door, barricading Hermione from the world beyond. Narcissa simply left her in the slight shock and the whispered words "you're time will come".

Once Hermione had managed to pull herself from the endless amounts of terrifying, disastrous, happy, sexy, painful, angry, joyous scenes that were flashing in her eyes, she picked up her wand and some potions off of the bed, ready to take them with her before she was ready to change. Turning to the large mirror in her room she analyzed herself up and down knowing her appearance wasn't going to work in a war. She would have been easily killed in seconds in her current attire and instead wondered what might just give her the perfect... Advantage.

payback time, Potter.


	34. The Concept of War

A good hour later the entire household as well as recruits that had been called in met with their Dark Lord in the grand manor's driveway and stood awaiting orders. The Dark Lord stood in front of them all, awaiting the last stragglers to file in. They had been decided into experience and hierarchy order and were lined up as if ready to march into a great war. The Dark Lord spoke loudly to the completely silent crowd.

"We leave now. The Potter boy and the Order have sought refuge in Hogwarts school, as they find more children to retaliate against our power. I have felt the life of one of my many horcrux's fade away, we must attack while they have the numbers, eliminating all of those who will willingly follow the boy. Recruits, you shall broom into the forbidden Forrest on the outskirts of the castle and wait for following orders from your superiors. Marked death eaters, you shall be following me for the third wave..."

"My lord, what about the second wave?" Came a single low voice in the crowd.

"I have been spending much of my time in recent weeks planning this attack with many mystical creatures, we shall have the alliance of the spiders, trolls and dragons in the surrounding areas. They will be the second wave. We have the numbers. You shall all wait for your orders and obey completely. Should you do well, you may be up for a commendation. We leave, NOW!" he turned away from the crowd of endless numbers and raised his wand, sending been jolts into the sky as the signal for the recruits to mount their brooms and ascend to the dark clouded skies above them.

In one large gust of wind and the distinct whistle sound of brooms rushing past the death eaters heads, the recruits crowded in flight leaving in the direction for Hogwarts. Hermione was stood alongside Bellatrix and Fenrir and although she wore a slight smile, she felt her knees shaking slightly at the idea of potentially not just killing her disloyal friends, but professors she had previously been thought by. She wanted revenge, she craved the pain they would wear so obviously on their faces as they fall to their knees before her. Though she still carried some fear as to the war itself. Bellatrix put a hand on her shoulder, sensing her fear she meant to comfort her, but instead made her jump. "we have a good few minutes before we need to apperate," she spoke. "calm yourself, you shall need that energy to keep yourself on your feet, we can't have you dying on us". She smirked slightly, but waited until Hermione had taken a deep breath before removing her hand. Around her many death eaters were checking over their wands, tightening armour and making sure they were ready for the war to come. The only rule was to wear enough black that they could hide in the darkness of the woods should they need to fall back. Hermione had dressed herself with a black, short but loose skirt, tights, combat steel-toe boots, an elegant chest piece and long sleeved shirt covered with a robe and gloves with light gauntlets. The rest of the death eaters had a very similar attire and were to, camouflaged by the night.

"Are you ready" Bellatrix spoke again, as she sought eye contact with the younger woman. The younger witch turned her head to look at her and nodded. "They need to pay for what they have done. I am just uneasy about the concept of a war like this," Hermione focused on the older woman dark eyes, which were laced with passion and desire for blood. She was clearly ready and anticipating this fight. "this is not my first war, but there will always be some fear in your heart when it comes to these things. You are putting your life on the line, for our Dark Lord. There is no higher respect you can pay him, or prove yourself worthy. Should you come out the other side, you shall be gravely rewarded". She was now grinning. Not so much due to the notion of war, but at the fact she could see that the girl before her was not only proving her loyalty, but was assessing and treating the war itself with the kind of regard a true leader would. It is no secret that Bellatrix Black puts herself in positions that others would find insane, and therefore she would never prove and amazing leader, but she had the firepower and wot to keep herself alive when she needed to be the most.

Hermione settled her thoughts with the dark witch's words. She really was ready for this, she had trained for months for this. She was waiting all this time to finally serve some payback towards those who betrayed her and left her to be forgotten. Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder again and as she shook off her nerves and took a deep breath she heard her next order. 

"It is time".

As if a large black smoke pocket suddenly fell on the manor's grounds all the death eaters dissappeared from view and into a cloud of smoke that shot across the sky with great speed, with the destination of Hogwarts in their view. When Hermione opened her eyes, she was knocked backwards over a branch against a tree behind her. It only took the smell of wet leaves and dirt, decomposing debris and the sound of breaking branches for her to know where she was.

The forbidden forest.


	35. Death an Destruction

Hermione had managed to reorientate herself among the many dark figures around her. Bellatrix had remained close to her side, along with her sister, Lucius and Fenrir. A group she knew well. Other death eaters were close to the dark lord who although only a fair few feet away, carried a powerful energy around him as he moved through the crowd in and out to make a few adjustments before he made his attack. The sheer silence around them as they organised themselves was eerily quiet. They all knew that Hogwarts school was ready for their attack and had only been waiting since the boy who lived had made a grave mistake to attack members of the new age rebellion. Before long everyone had found cover away from sight completely and were awaiting orders. Recruits were ready to attack, mounted on brooms ready to fly overhead and onslaught those who stood between them and the castle doors. The Dark Lord himself had his wand raised, ready to send the signal for them. Another moment passed and the green lights shot into the sky, followed by possibly hundreds of recruits launching into the sky in a giant gist of wind at the castle. Already sending spells at towers that had been silhouetted with shadows of those ready to defend. Within a matter of minutes, explosions, bright lights and fire polluted the dark sky. Flashing reflections into the woodland where the dark order had hidden. The sounds of those explosions, spells, screaming, fighting and creaking buildings were heard from the woods and brought many smiles, laughs and cheers between the next onslaught.

After the initial wave had gone quieter and the spaces between bright lights and sounds had been mellowed he raised his wand again, waiting for the opportune moment to send his many magic and mystical companions into the war. He hesitated first, before finally sending the green jet of light into the sky, sending the spiders, trolls, dragons and centaurs into the warzone. The sounds of hooves, thundering feet and flapping wings drowned out the sound of death for those left to wait for orders. Watching the creatures dissappear into the castle, dragons flying overhead sending fire into the windows of the many towers that attempted to stand fast, the open windows being invaded by giant spiders, going after anyone who didn't smell evil enough to follow the orders of Lord Voldemort himself. Centaurs had attacked the main entrance through the main bridge, attacking mobile statues, students and professors.

Both of these waves of fighters had managed to fade into the darkness of the castle floor but had managed to obtain a fair amount of damage to the school aswell as those attending. Randomised explosions sending bodies flying from the towers and windows as they went. Fire and the bright lights of spells had managed to light the skyline as the death eaters watched in anticipation. Hermione just stared in awe as she observed bodies fall out of the building and various parts of the castle fall apart under the sheer power and numbers the Dark Lord had accumulated. It was sure that his numbers had depleted somewhat but the fact that they had managed to do that much damage in that short of a time was unbelievable to her. A place she once called home and sanctuary had been turned into a hell state. Something out if a dark novel or a nightmare.

She heard Bellatrix clear her throat from next to her and turned to face the woman, who had never quite looked this beautiful before. The blue and green lights that lit the sky like fireworks reflected off of her pale skin and dark eyes and she watched as the dark woman took in all the carnage and death in each breath she took, a smirk pasted on her face like the expression itself had been made for her. Her wild, curled mess of hair blowing in the wind and observing deeply into what her next meal of torture and death would be. "Yes Bellatrix?" Hermione asked. "try not to die" She simply asked as she turned her head away from the lights and into Hermione's eyes. A serious concern pasted on her face as she spoke. A grin still lingering, but the seriousness in her eyes spoke many more words then need be said. The young witch nodded her head and smiled. "I shall do my best". She answered. The concern Bellatrix had shown surprised her.

A green light went up into the sky yet again from the Dark Lords wand. This time it was the rest of his followers that had to follow suit. Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's arm and helped her apperate. The young woman hadn't had much training in this kind of travel and while Bellatrix could do it with ease it was more practical to let her take the girl to the warzone. When she stumbled back into the present she was in the middle of the main courtyard and was having to duck from attack and fire across the space. She pulled her wand up and looked around for others. Sure enough she had Bellatrix and Narcissa flanking her as they progressed into the main hall which had been blown open, and had bodies strewn about the floor. It truly was a bloodbath but she had an objective, take over the castle and make sure anyone who doesn't submit or runs is dead. Fenrir ran up behind them in wolf form as they ran towards the door and down the main hallway, jumping over their heads and continuing ahead of them down to the end of the hall, Hermione realized that they hadn't progressed alone and behind them were Lucius, Dolohov, Draco and Snape. Ready to take on whoever would follow behind.

Feeling more secure she followed after Bellatrix and took out what students they stumbled across as they went. Making it to the main staircase they had agreed to split up and take out each individual floor with whatever members of their own order they could find, bodies still strewn about they proceeded with caution. Recruits funnelling up many more flights then they were, and spells flying above their heads and outside. "GRANGER, CISSY, FENRIR, help me with the second floor!" Bellatrix bellowed before running up the stairs. "the rest of you take the first floor!" Narcissa and Hermione followed after her, Fenrir still climbing up on all fours, nearly and fast, jumping about and attempting to track any breathing flesh that wasn't one of their own.

Hermione was full of rage at how willing they all seemed to give up the castle. It was far too easy, and downright unacceptable to her. She was dissapointed and angry. She started sending spells up the staircase to a few students that had attempted to hide and take shots when they felt brave.

"WHERE ARE YOU HARRY!" she screamed out in anger as she followed Bellatrix and the others up the stairs.

"I will find you!".


	36. Fallen Matriarch

The castle had been mainly taken over. Many of the students were killed or heavily injured, leaving only a handful that had managed to escape the grounds of this unspeakable war. They had yet to come across the members of the Order. Though the other teachers had been captured and either murdered or sent off into the woods with no real use for then. The Dark Lord was becoming frustrated at attacking sheer children in order to try and get to one collective. It was far too sickeningly easy to him. He had arranged all this for a challenge, not a game. Sure enough just before they had given up all hope on attacking the children that were left, Hermione, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Fenrir found the collective of the order in the watchtower. They looked well prepared to fight, but nowhere near the threat that was worth this body count.

As the door swung open to reveal the entire order, Hermione sent a wild spell ahead of them, hoping to hit someone, anyone as they entered. Unfortunately missing those hidden within they had fucked and made for good spots around the room to wait for the next event. Some were hidden below the main tower floor, others were above them on the higher platform, but they were all within the same space. Blocking the main doorway, the death eaters stood proud. "Harry". Hermione spat as she watched his face. The pure horror pasted on his face, realising that she had been responsible for at least some of that murder below. "Hermione" he clenched his jaw, with his wand raised but stood forward. "Why are you doing this!? All those students... friends you killed!" His anger turning his cheeks to fire and pure red fury. The young witch had no idea exactly how angry she had been with Harry and everyone else until now, whether it was the killing, the change or the dark witch she was completely fixated by but she simply growled back. Angrily she screamed at him. "you have no idea what you put me through Potter! YOU WILL DIE! YOU CREATED THIS. YOU ARE GOING TO DIE TONIGHT AND BY MERLIN I WILL LAUGH. YOU COULD HAVE SAVED ME! BUT NOW I KNOW, THEY WERE MY SAVIOURS!" A deranged laugh escaping her. Her anger had sparked literal fire in her eyes that had taken harry by surprise. The fire in them lit her face in a demonic glow.

"I'm sorry". He suddenly looked defeated. Anger still clear, but he looked defeated. "I wanted to... At least for a while. And when we did, you just... Seemed different...Happier." an older witches cackle interrupted him from behind. Bellatrix now stepped forward and stood up against Hermione's back, her wand also drawn, but toying with Hermione's arm. "and look how marvelous she stands,him?" She smirked her Cheshire grin and locked eyed with Harry. Knowing Hermione was tracing every move she made. "you will suffer Lestrange. For everything you've done!" Harry attempted to bite back. It was at this point that one person finally stepped forward to help deal with this affair. Molly Weasley stepped forward and put a hand in front of Harry. "We know why you are here, but we can't do it." She started. Bellatrix pouted. "well fuck me mummy Weasley!" Bellatrix laughed. "what are you planning to do about that?" Her eyebrows cocked she stepped away from Hermione. Without a second moment a spell was sent towards Bellatrix, she narrowly avoided it, but managed to turn quick enough to send a spell right back much faster at the Weasley matriarch.

This notions sent the others into a fight. And although the Death Eaters were outnumbered now, they had one crucial weapon. The small army making their way up the stairs as they fought. Spells were launched from Arthur, Molly, harry, Ron, Mad-Eye, Bill and Lupin. All of which navigating around the three platforms. Fighting hard. Spells rocketing off the walls and chipping at the stone walls, screaming, yelling, laughing, crying all being heard from the platform. Hermione had taken to attacking Ron. Making sure she was sending spells his way without a break. Sure enough she managed to fire a spell into his shoulder and sent him crashing to the floor before sending a few more brutal spells into his chest. The weak wailing desperately calling from his throat as tears carelessly fell down his face. Similar to a hysterical child, he gasped and cried. "you fucked up mummy's boy! You of all people should have been the first to find me and help me. Or was I just stupid enough to believe that despite anything you may have actually loved me and meant it!?" Hermione now towered over him. "fuck you", she whispered as she saw his face turn to shock like he couldn't justify his notions. "Avada kadavra,"She spoke, a single tear trailing down her cheek. Before she had time to process what she had done to someone she once considered a boyfriend, she had to turn and attempt to fight his older brother.

Bellatrix had managed to maintain her technique and was now watching Molly Weasley a weary face begin to layer in sweat and the paleness of exhaustion wash over her. The Weasley was distracted for all but a moment when she saw her son's body in the far corner of the room. Before she could turn to face her rival completely she saw the spell hurtle towards her. The last thing she saw was the wide eyes if the raven haired witch as she grinned into the spell. She fell flat onto her back, her face falling to face her son, breathless.

Fenrir had suffered from some serious spell damage that had left him bleeding thanks to the Potter boy, and Narcissa had challenged Mad-Eye and Arthur. Mad-eye was seriously injured and she was continuing to battle Arthur. Realising they may have underestimated their opponents, Bellatrix called for then all to withdraw, just as the Dark Lord walked down the hall towards them, flanked by lucius, Draco, some other respected death eaters and many recruits. "NO!" he bellowed as he heard her command. They all completely halted their spellfire and watched the dark swarm of cloaks approach. The dark lord walked in without hesitation.

"I see you made friends with the ministry, they are dead. The majority of your students are also dead, as are the teachers and other animals you keep. What a price to pay for one boy." He started, he raised his wand at harry and sent the death spell at him, he had managed to avoid it, just, narrowly skimming his arm. The others trying to step forward and protect him. "he dies and I shall allow you to collect your dead and bury them respectfully, even be able to build this shack back up onto something far finer under my management."

"Fail and I will burn everything from the stone walls to the bodies of your school to ash".


	37. Wounds On a Heavy Heart

Arthur had stood fast, the anger pumping through his veins making him breath sharply. "we cannot give him up to you" he spoke, his jaw clenched. "he won't be given up by any of us, the cost is too great". He put a hand on the boys shoulder and was backed by those who were left. They all simultaneously sent spells towards the crowd of cloaked figures as Harry managed to apperate. The Dark Lord yelled out in frustration and sent spells hurtling back at them, the whole collective now firing spells at will and causing the entire room to shake under the pressure of the sheer number of spells bouncing off the walls. Hermione had managed to raise her wand against one of the spells but another came towards her within seconds and shot fire into her shoulder. She collapsed under the pressure and dropped her wand. Amongst all of the fighting, she seemed forgotten to the crowds around her, still fighting strong. A few of the recruits had fallen with her but the majority we're now in heavy combat. She felt bile rise in her throat and her vision blurred. The pain from her shoulder shot through her chest and stunted her breathing. She couldn't find the strength to scream out for help as she writhed in pain, and before she could take another breath, her eyes closed on her. She relaxed and felt the cold stone against her back. She simply lay there until all she felt was nothing, a nothing that lasted what felt like forever.

As if she had been completely restarted, Hermione suddenly became aware of all of her senses again. The pain in her chest and shoulder sent her into an upright position and her eyes shot open, sending a sharp pain through them as she battled with the light of the room she was in to look around. She felt another painful spasm and she lay down again, her hand against her shoulder, biting her tongue to stop herself from crying out. She lay there for a moment, before she heard a familiar voice. "steady. Steady. You can't make sudden movements like that alright? You'll bloody kill yourself". Bellatrix. She was alive, and there with her, somewhere. Her eyes were still struggling to stay open. "bellatrix!?" She questioned weakly, in a horce voice that was barely audible. "Yes, it's me. Don't act so surprised. You aren't ready to move from where you are yet but I need you to listen to me. The ministry had an entire office worth of scoundrels that ambushed us. We lost, but the Dark Lord is in the middle of chasing the assault. We had the chance to bring back the wounded to heal, and you are in our ward. You are well looked after, but you nearly died. You need to rest for a while before you try anything". Hermione took in the words but her brain wasn't ready for her to process it yet. "okay". She mumbled.

"You are pretty drugged up at the moment, they had to give you some strong pain releasing potions to steady your pain. You may be a bit dopy for a bit. It should wear off". She now felt a warm hand on her opposing shoulder. "how did I get here?" Hermione questioned. As it this was the most important thing in the world, which it very much wasn't. Bellatrix simply chuckled before answering, "of all things you could ask me, you went for the cliché option. I brought you here. Now rest Hermione, you need to heal". The concern in her voice as she spoke was warming to the young witch, and she simply smiled as she drifted to sleep again.

The next time she woke it was early evening and she had candles lit around her bed to light the room. She could open her eyes and used her free arm to wipe them. She had barely remembered the conversation she had had with the dark witch, but she knew she hadn't been alone while she was trying to heal. She started to look around the room she was in. A couple of other beds had been occupied much farther down then she was, but they were clearly unconscious and she knew she had an opportunity to try and stretch her legs. Until now she hadn't noticed the nurse sitting by her. She jumped slightly and her eyes widened. "forgive me Miss Granger, I'm here to check your vitals and make sure you are healing well, which the good news is, you are. " The young woman nodded and allowed the elderly nurse check her pulse and hydration. She gave her a couple of small vials to drink before excusing herself. "you are well on the mend. I shall call Miss Black, She was adamant I should call for her once you had woken". Hermione nodded again, putting the vials she had just managed to drink, beside her bed. She took a deep breath and only then took the opportunity to look at her wounds. She had a large burn on her left shoulder. It had become infected and the purple veins around the wound were raised from her skin. She could see that whatever potions she had been given were helping the healing but it was clear the injury itself hit her at the worst possible place. Directly over her heart and between her shoulder and chest, leaving her arm almost paralyzed until it would be fully healed.

"Nasty isn't it". Came a voice from the doorway. Bellatrix looked tired, her wild hair had lost its wild nature and now just hung over her shoulders like a burden. She stepped in the room and towards Hermione. "not particularly appealing" she spoke softly. "you wanted to see me?" Hermione looked away from the wound and held eye contact with the older witch. "I did. It's been two days since you last sturred. I started to believe you weren't going to". Her eyes kept dropping to look at the ground between words. "what happened Bellatrix?" She asked. Shuffling in the bed slightly, causing pain to shoot through her chest, making her wince. "you fell, many of us fell. I brought you back here. I couldn't leave you there. The Dark Lord wanted me to follow him after the Potter boy. I couldn't just leave you there. You were ice cold, drenched in blood and sweat and completely motionless. I had to do something. He has denounced me from lieutenant. I don't care. I should, but I don't. He let us bring back the wounded, but I thought you were already gone." She turned away at this point, her face camouflaged into the shadows from the candles illuminating the room. Hermione just sat in shock. Realising how close she really was from death. "you saved me". Hermione spoke hopefully. The dark witch just scoffed and kept her face turned away. "hardly". She spoke bluntly. "stop this Bellatrix. You saved me". The agitation in Hermione's voice made her turn back to face the girl. It was now that the candles illuminated bellatrix's face. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"I thought I lost you".


	38. Where Loyalties Lie

A few days had passed and Hermione was now able to sleep in her own room in the manor. Her chest was healing slowly but was almost always in bandages. Her arm was strapped across her chest in a sling, with some bandages over small scrapes and gashes in her forearm. She had taken to spending most of her time in the living hall, sprawled on the couch in front of the large fireplace, either reading, writing or resting. She completely resented not being able to pull her weight but knew she was of little use in her current state anyway. Bellatrix had taken up a childish falling out with the Dark Lord over her title of lieutenant being taken from her, and Narcissa had been hobbling about like a crippled old man. She wasn't as injured as Hermione, and was able to work with the other death eaters, but she was slacking due to her wounds.

"Merlin, he is such a cowardly swine!" Bellatrix announced as she stepped into the living hall, where Hermione was sat, daydreaming into the fire. She turned her head and stifled a chuckle. She gasped in a dramatic tone "did you dare just speak badly against our beloved Dark Lord?!" Her tone was sarcastic and playful but the message was still clear. "don't ridicule me. I rescue two of his own and he denounces me! Where is the logic in this shit!" The dark haired witch had more character in her then the previous days. She had clearly come to terms that Hermione and her sister were both alive and all she had to do was prove she had done the right thing to their superior. "I should probably thank you for that shouldn't I? And perhaps apologize too", Hermione smiled, watching the older witch's expressions closely. The dark witch was still clearly infuriated but the brief humour had fought her off guard and she broke a weak smile. "You're welcome...and fuck you!" She spat. She wasn't entirely serious at this point, her anger was focused at her master, but she was trying to relieve some of it on the young witch.

"I think someone likes me!" Hermione taunted in an irritating tune as she observed bellatrix's repeated break in character. "Shut it". Bellatrix snapped as she continued to find things to occupy her as she went through thoughts of both kneeling In a begging fashion to her master for forgiveness, and plotting a long and painful murder. "Bellatrix I heard what you said to me in the ward". Like a switch bellatrix's aggression was lifted and instead seemed a scared, yet defensive woman. She went completely silent and stopped in her tracks. She turned on her heel to face Hermione. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"fine...okay." she took another breath and continued, "did you scare the shit out of me when you were lying motionless in a stone cold floor covered in your own blood? yes. Did I just spend four days trying to process why I was scared for you and couldn't sleep at all? Yes. Am I starting to realise I have some kind of impractical obsession and fixation with you? Yes... Now fuck off". She had been completely honest, but her disregard for open sencerity was blatantly obvious. She wasn't angry at Hermione, if anything she was wondering why exactly she felt this way and why she didn't understand it."so I'm right?" Hermione simply asked. Bellatrix dipped her head down in half shame and half agitation at how oblivious Hermione had been to her truly being honest, if not brash. "yes, but I need you to understand that this entire thing is far deeper then you may have thought and simply "giving in" isn't something I can willingly do". Hermione nodded. "Narcissa", she whispered quietly, knowing that was what Bellatrix had truly meant.

As if ignoring the name completely she continued, "I've had doubts the last few days on my loyalty to the dark lord. Whether if it had been any worse and he had fallen if I had bothered to save him too. We've achieved what we wanted. We've made a dark mark in the world and shown then true power. We've destroyed half of the stupid teachers that were trying to tell thousands of students false truths, we've proven harry we are better..." Bellatrix avoided eye contact and instead stared into the flames of the fireplace. "what are you suggesting Bellatrix?" Hermione asked. "I want to break free. I've had to fight and fight the last few days to stay within my ranks for saving you and my sister and it's just absolute bullshit. I want to take you and her and maybe my nephew, a few others, away from here. Build something better, more stable. Yes I love to torture and kill, steal and pillage, but everyrhing I thought I had here has caved in."

"Where are we going with Granger?" Came Narcissa's voice from the doorway. Both witches snapped their heads around to see the witch walk in. "I don't appreciate you Granger, but we can find a way". She had clearly heard everything. "the loyalties here have dropped. Since the battle at Hogwarts we have lost many members, either in their own stupid deaths or the fact we hadn't killed the potter boy at the perfect opportunity. I know many that will follow." Bellatrix walked over to her sister and put a hand on her cheek, moving it slightly she noticed a fresh bruise on her cheekbone and over her eye. "cissy!" Her voice suddenly became stern and the younger sister, as if a switch had triggered, turned innocent and weak. "Bella don't!" Bellatrix span on her heal and for a moment hesitated to launch herself through the corridors. "I told you! If that FUCKER LAID A HAND ON YOU AGAIN ID KILL HIM!". she turned and stomped through the house looking for Lucius. Narcissa was too weak and tired to cope and just fell to her knees in tears, barely catching her breath. Hermione stood up and knelt by the younger sister. "she's going to kill him" the older witch managed to choke out in tearful gasps.

"Whatever she has planned, I think you'll be safe. We all will". Hermione said as Narcissa grasped the girl, leaving Hermione with the only choice to cradle the now weak spirited woman. "Don't leave me here".


	39. Loving Her Has Driven Us Both Crazy

It was unusual to see any of the family of black broken down so quickly, but after everything that had happened, including a war and her own husband's abuse, Narcissa's spirit has lost its feet. She laid in Hermione's arms on the floor, crying and weak. Hermione simply brushed the blonde and dark hairs away from Narcissa's face and cradled her. "I'm sorry", Hermione whispered as she tried to settle the older woman. "I can't stop Bella from doing what she will do. She's far to strong.." Narcissa interrupted as anger boiler in her stomach. "she's mine" she spat through gritted teeth. "Look, can we talk about this another...". "she's mine!" Narcissa, now a ball of overprotective rage threw Hermione off of her and climbed on top of her. She put her hand round the girls throat and squeezed, trying to slap her when she could with her other hand. Hermione, though in shock at the sudden change of pace, started laughing between coughing as the older witch continued to choke her.

"Looks like loving her has driven us both crazy" Hermione spoke between gasps as Narcissa put more pressure on her throat. Narcissa though still gripping Hermione's throat had stopped slapping her. She just looked down at Hermione for a second. A second that felt like an hour given the increasing pressure on the younger witch's throat. Narcissa's angry expression had Completely lost her face at this point. she just stared in Hermione's eyes, releasing her grip slightly. Narcissa leant in suddenly and caught the younger witch's lips with her's. Hermione moaned into the kiss without giving any real answer as to why. She was never really that interested in Narcissa. She seemed to have had everything put together for herself, but something about the entire situation had igniting something from both of them.

The kisses were deep and passionate, biting lips and teasing each other with tongues, Narcissa had completely switched composure and her normal, well spoken and gentle demeanor has been eliminated. She instantly increased pressure on Hermione's throat again and was already tracing her fingers under the waistband of Hermione's underwear. Various moans and gasps were heard as both witches sought to damage each other in this passionate affair, until the older witch found her target. In one swift movement she slipped a finger into Hermione, causing a single wave of passion to wash over the younger witch. She moaned out and moved with her attacker. Another finger was added and Hermione struggled to hold herself together. The pressure on her throat was at a steady pace now, causing pain and limiting her breath but causing far more pleasure to rise up from the very pit of her stomach. "fuck me cissy". She whispered and the older woman, without saying a word in response, pushed deeper and harder into Hermione.

"Oh fuck" she moaned out as Narcissa continued her onslaught. Narcissa grinding herself against the thigh of her enemy-turned-lover. "mmhmm" the blonde witch hummed under her lover. Her face creasing slightly now, in pleasure but clearly reaching her peak. Narcissa had been reading her face and decided to squeeze her grip slightly every few seconds of so like a pulse as she thrusted harder into the girl. In one single blend of sound Hermione almost screamed out her peak, as Narcissa moaned hers. Their finale hitting them both hard enough that they hadn't noticed the distant sound of a spell hitting flesh and the sound of a body meeting the ground.

Narcissa let go of the girl and fell off her lap, leaning against a bookcase she sat, slowly gaining her composure again. Hermione in the mean time, laid flat still gasping and attempting to catch her breath. A grin painted on her face. It was only when Hermione had sat up that they noticed the shadow in the doorway. Bellatrix was stood, eyes widened slightly, but smirking devilishly at the two younger witches. "have fun you two?" She cackled. Narcissa who was now on her feet looked over to her sister without any hesitation or guilt and simple smiled and nodded. "yes, we did". Hermione grinned slightly and attempted to stand up herself. She had to do everything she possibly could to try and stop her legs from shaking as she rose from the ground. Opting to sit in the chair located only a pace away from her. She sat and attempted to regain her own composure. "so I saw" Bellatrix laughed. Both witches now snapped their heads to look at the older woman. "Bella...I". Narcissa was now an entire book of guilt and fell to one of the chairs near her. "Don't be sorry Cissy. There's nothing wrong with sharing in a world like this". She winked, cackled and then sat with them.

"want to talk about it?" Bella laughed.

"No"..  
"No"..


	40. Leaving Home for Home

"So what's the plan?" Narcissa spoke as the three of them sat staring into the fire. The three witches equally wearing a stern and concerned look on their face. "we take who we can and go home Cissy" Bellatrix spoke. "anything that has been left behind has been sustained by the house elves. That house shall always be ours sister". Bellatrix was now trying to make eye contact with her younger sister. "then what?" Narcissa simply asked with no definitive tone. "We bite back at the hand that rarely feeds us", it's was Hermione's voice that responded this time. Starting to understand the plan that the older witch was developing.

"Exactly." Bellatrix stated, smirking slightly through her stern glare in genuine pride. "we leave tonight, find anyone who will follow and pack your things, we are not staying here one moment longer then necessary". The raven haired witch was the first to stand and leave the room, winking at both women maniacally on the way out. "we will be free" she muttered under her breath.

Being left next to the woman she had just bedded brought a form of uncomfort to Hermione but she knew she needed some questions answered before they decide to run away together. "Narcissa? Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked in an innocent tone. The older woman nodded and turned to face her. "go on". Hermione swallowed and continued, "why exactly did you have an issue with me when I arrived aside from being a Mu-" she cleared her throat. "Mudblood" Narcissa finished her sentence. "Because I saw what you were and what you were capable of the minute you walked in. I don't particularly like you, but you intrigue me. What I didn't like was that you were taking my sister from me. I knew it. I could tell in every single thing you did. She was lusting both to fuck you and kill you." Narcissa slowly stood up. "I'll live in the same house as you, but I need you to understand you won't put a foot out of place in that house."

Hermione nodded. "understood narci-" Hermione was silenced by the older woman clicking her fingers. "cissy, just cissy". Hermione smiled and nodded in agreement and stood up with the older witch. "we should get going".

The two women left to their rooms and started packing to leave. Hermione was in the midst of messily throwing clothes into a suitcase, with her wand sending books neatly into another, when she heard a knock on the door. She crept over, careful to make sure if it was anyone but the two sisters that she was ready to slam the door shut should she need to. "come on Granger" came an impatient Bellatrix. Hermione creaked the door open. "what is it Bellatrix?". The older woman checked the hallways around her to make sure she wouldn't be overheard. "I want to make sure you are aware we WILL kill the boy. But for now we need to get away. You will have to fight again, kill again, but there will be peace". She whispered just loud enough the Hermione could absorb everything she was saying. "I'm coming with you. I'm not turning back". The older woman nodded with a slight smirk. "be downstairs in ten", she concluded as she walked away.

It was only now, as Hermione closed the door behind her that she realized what she was doing. Making this move would create more enemies. Though they had ally's with them ready to leave on a simple signal, she knew that this was no longer a traditional two sided war. She was about to create a third party. One that could well be more powerful then those already standing. She finished packing and moving her bags to by her bedroom door. She knew she was hopelessly in love with Bellatrix. Only now did she truly know what that meant. Crossing this insane line to follow her. She had to step up once again this time not for her friends but a lover...and her sister. She chuckled slightly at how completely deranged this entire situation was, but she was ready for the ride.

Within those ten minutes the three women had met outside the front gates, in the shade of the evening sun. A handful of followers had joined them including Draco and a fair few snatchers. "it'll be a long journey". Bellatrix spoke cautiously not to be heard by preying ears. "those of you who can apperate reliably do so, those of you who wish to use other modes of transportation stay unseen no matter what. We have one destination alone. No breaks, lunch stops or evening tea's with parents. If any of you who have come this far betray us or abandon your new duty, you shall be hunted, tortured and killed. Those of you who stay will be infinitely rewarded, understood?". Hermione watched as this woman controlled the crowd with nothing more then her voice. They all had nodded in agreement and the woman never looked more regal then now. "now move!" She commanded as they dispersed in different forms of transport.

Once the majority of them had left, Bellatrix turned back to her sister, nephew and unspoken lover and smirked. "to a new life". She reached her hand out for Hermione, who returned the touch without a single blink, she did the same to Narcissa who then took her son's hand. They closed their eyes and without a breath they had reappeared in a large gothic mansion. Leaving each others embrace they all turned to take in their surroundings. Hermione fascinated by intricate decorations and paintings, Narcissa and Bellatrix bathing in nostalgia as they observed the main hall of their childhood home.

"Welcome home". Narcissa spoke. "to better days ahead".


	41. Memories Can Be Painful

There were various cloaked figures wondering around the main dinning hall, figuring out their surroundings and awaiting any of their colleagues to arrive later by different means. A natural white noise of people moving, talking and working started to fill the previously empty house. Narcissa had taken to already lighting candles and cleaning using nothing more then wand power. Bellatrix took Hermione upstairs and walked directly into what had been her childhood bedroom. She had been strutting in with confidence, but the minute she got to the doorway she froze completely.

"What's wrong Bella?" Hermione spoke quietly, already feeling the dark witches hand become clammy in hers. "talk to me". It was only now that Hermione saw her expression she stood in front of the raven haired woman and swallowed hard as she saw years of trauma flood back into Bellatrix's face. Her demons making an appearance, startling her eyes to a still shocked expression. A single tear sliding down her cheek as she stared past Hermione and into the bedroom. The younger witch attempted to hug the woman, but she still stood, completely motionless. "Bellatrix come on, its okay, I'm here, you aren't a child anymore." She was taking guesses at what trauma she had suffered. "it was your father wasn't it?" For the first time in about five minutes Bellatrix moved, she dropped her head and looked at the floor, another year making a statement to her emotions. "Fucking bastard" Hermione whispered under her breath. "Wait here." She said as she turned and entered the dark room. Bellatrix just leant against the doorway silently, staring at the floor.

The younger witch observed the room casting a Lumos to allow her to scan the room more vigilantly. As she walked around the room she saw many intricate displays of jewelry, books and clothes. All covered in dust and clearly neglected from their former beauty. As Hermione walked over to the bed, the impression of Bellatrix's trauma painted a clear picture in Hermione's head. Bloodied fist marks spread on the wall by her bed, scratch marks down the wall, bloodied and deep in the brick. The last thing she saw sent spiked tears down Hermione's face, an empty corner of the room, the darkest corner and most heavy with a cold, dead feeling. The only thing occupying it was a single set of chains bolted to the wall, dangling no longer then a wands length down. High enough on the wall to allow a young Bellatrix to stand, or sit with her arms up. Marks of stress and panic deep in the wood floor. everything about this room was wrong.

The young witch walked back to the doorway, where the oldest Black sister stood. Briefly they both made eye contact and like a deep unsaid connection they both became more emotional. The panic, pain and deeply engraved trauma Bellatrix had suffered at the hand of her father had truly found its way into Hermione's heart. She sniffled and tried to gain control. Her voice breaking she tried to speak "well this won't do". A moment later and with some intense concentration Hermione managed to remodel the room. The floorboards re-established, a clean fresh gothic rug with a matching themed red and black four poster bed, a formal dresser and desk, enough candles to burn the entirety of parliament, and in the corner she had just seen the physical chains that restrained the woman she loved, a large oak wardrobe, accompanied with a mirror. A bedroom suitable for what the regal woman needed now she was not only a grown woman but a commander to a fair amount of rebels.

Hermione turned back to Bellatrix, looking deeply into her eyes, taking her hand and guiding her in, even the walls had been repaired and re-wallpapered. Bellatrix looked around as she fell to the bed. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." She spoke, avoiding eye contact. Hermione sat beside her. "don't be. I understand, and you have every right to lose control in a moment unexpectedly like that. You have suffered". Bellatrix sighed, "he was a fucking arsehole". She spoke quietly but sharply. "I know" Hermione agreed. The older woman had managed to recover some of her composure and looked less shocked and saddened. She turned to Hermione," everything I endured was so that my sister didn't have to". "She was my everything in those years of my life, and still is".

As if on queue, Narcissa's clicking heeled shoes were heard as she approached the doorway, leaning against the frame. "as are you". She spoke with a subtle amount of conviction. "I hated myself for watching you suffer like that. I never forgave myself for not killing the bastard myself". "Hush cissy, I won't hear such bollocks". And with that Bellatrix was back, protecting her sister as always and being the support she always knew. The vulnerability she had just shown gone into hiding. "what's the plan?" Narcissa spoke after a moment of remembrance. "We await the others to arrive, we make plans to get to the Potter boy, if all goes well, Voldemort will be dead by tomorrow's dinner" Bellatrix spoke with a considerable amount of conviction. The two other women gasping at the dark lord's previous most loyal follower speaking his name, and with such hatred.

"Come, we have work to do".


	42. The Plan

What was left of their own rebellion had gathered in the main hall of the Black household, all watching over a long dining table as Bellatrix walked those who had made an appearance through her plans. Hermione and Narcissa stood either side of her as she leant over the table staring into the old oak surface. "we kill the boy." She started simply, silencing those who had been paying minute attention. "we kill the boy and then we kill him". She paused for a moment ant took a deep breath. The reality was that this was going to be her biggest betrayal. The one man she had obsessively protected and served was now her sworn enemy. More likely her attitudes and excessively obsessive behaviour was now focused on her sister and the young Griffindor stood behind her.

"This entire time HE had created Horcrux's. Pieces of his soul. I had been given the task to protect one, of which I failed, though at the time I didn't realize the importance". Though speaking with slight spite she attempted to keep her attitude and tone level enough for the dimwitted of the group to keep track. "that's what Potter has been doing all this time. Destroying them. To our knowledge his snake had been killed, and was the last major Horcrux. Now it is just the boy, and then him, he too was a Horcrux". The followers gathered in the room we're sharing glares and enlightened murmurings. "he is currently tucked up safe under the order's protection, or what's left of them. We find their hideout, we kill them. Only then will... Voldemort be weak enough to destroy for good". Speaking her previous masters name was enough to make her grit her teeth. Hermione and Narcissa shared a knowing look, acknowledgement and a subtle fear clarifying that this really was it. The do or die situation to come and dictate their fate.

Once it was clear what was to be done the older sister stood motionless, still leant against the table staring into the wood. Narcissa watched the mix of emotions on her face and decided to take over, before her weakness was clear. "that is all". She spoke clearly, dismissing those in the room. Hermione stepped forward and looked into Bellatrix's eyes. "Bellatrix?" She almost whispered. The dark witch, as if shocked out of a nightmare, darted upright and turned on her heel. "Don't mistake my balance for work with worry", she spoke proudly. "Cissy, I really didn't need you dismissing them, I was fine". The younger sister hadn't given herself a chance to answer and instead scoffed under her breath. "fine" the younger sister, turned and approached the door. "if you need me I shall be in my room". Her heels fading as she mounted the stairs.

Bellatrix looked at the young girl, just the two of them left in a now silent film seemed both terrifying and comforting to the older witch. "I know I am doing the right thing Hermione. I just need to know I will have the power and numbers to do the deed itself". She nodded in response. "Even if we were the only ones to go after harry, I am sure you would be more then capable". A gentle smile lacing her lips. The older woman chuckled. "just us two? You really think?" The question was coated in sarcasm, but showed a weakness and need for clarity. "I'm not just talking about me and you, Narcissa aswell". Bellatrix's eyes widened for a moment and she raised her eyebrows.

"You are willing to go through with this plan with my sister to?" Hermione nodded again. "she is a key member of this operation, and more importantly, something priceless to you. I would be wrong to assume otherwise". Bellatrix chuckled. "I'm impressed. I didn't expect you to make it anywhere near this far, yet alone be prepared to fight alongside me and my sister". Her brows were now slightly forowed. The realization of the dedication this girl had to the cause was reflecting on her, showing her the way she too behaves. She liked it. It was different, but she only now realized how far she must have strayed from her path to be now as obsessed with this cause as she was.

Hermione smiled with humble intent, but for the first time Bellatrix truly saw the evil in Hermione's eyes. She was ready to fight against her old aquantances just as she was. The seed had really started to sprout into a gorgeous, spiked rose. Ready to harm. "I should probably allow my sister to now contradict me in any way she deems appropriate". Bellatrix said dismissing herself. In complete predictability, the older woman escalated the stairs and found her sisters room, and without a second more Narcissa's stern voice was raised at her sister and the loud arguing was being heard throughout the family home.

Hermione turned and faced the window nearest her. A deep breath followed by another, she began thinking about her journey and why indeed it was that she hated her old friends. The realisation that she was in fact, only a tool to their disposal and had been treated badly was a good start. She knew they never meant to make her feel that way to that extent but the pain was still true. She knew she was ready to show them what she had learnt and finish the order once and for all, but at what cost.

She thought about Bellatrix, who had trained her in the dark arts, showed her a new path and both loved and hated her in such a chaotic and sinful way that left her needing her in the most obsessive way. She thought about Narcissa, who although had a low viewpoint of her, had still taken her in and more importantly guided her when necessary. The truth was that she hadn't had a chance to truly connect with Narcissa besides their anger fueled love making. It was a strange situation indeed, but she had never felt safer in the protection of those two women, and wasn't planning on changing it for anything.


	43. Promise Me

"Are you sure we can do this Bella?". Narcissa questioned with a slight fear. "We have come this far, is this enough?" Bellatrix sat quietly on the corner of her sisters old bed. "it's not a question as to whether we can actually overthrow both rivals. It's a question as to whether they are prepared to face us". Narcissa sighed. Her sister really did like getting on her high horse. "don't play koi, I need you to be honest with me". Bellatrix nodded while glancing out of the opposite window. "I didn't think we could, but I've noticed something. Hermione. She is truly ready to fight her old friends. Does that not say anything to our cause?" She shuffled to face her younger sister who was now slowly walking back and forth in thought. "if she truly believes we are in the position of power, who am I to doubt that". Narcissa nodded. "I know. I just worry sometimes". "You have always been like father with that. You worry too much. Relax and embrace the danger cissy. We are far more powerful then you give yourself credit for. No one gave you enough credit for that. You're pathetic husband just as much as anyone".

Narcissa nodded again. She knew she underestimated herself and that she was always pushed into the background when it came to serious decisions and actions. "that's what this is about",Bellatrix continued. "proving we are more then we have been told". "If we are leaving tomorrow, I need to know you are by my side now cissy". There was a moment of silence between the two sisters. The only sound that could be heard was their frantic thinking to what could happen at the end of the following day. "always". Narcissa almost whispered, finally making consistent eye contact with her older sibling. Bellatrix smirked slightly, narcissa mirroring a smile. "I refuse to lose you". Bellatrix whispered as she stood, walking towards the younger witch. She raised a hand to her face and brushed a strand of hair from her face. Narcissa inhaled deeply as Bellatrix pulled her close to her own frame. They spent what felt like forever looking into each others eyes, reading all the pain, fear, anger and pride in their expression.

The silence offered an opportunity to break some of the tension, triggering the older witch to lean forward and press her lips against her younger counterpart. Narcissa returned the notion and without a single second more they parted. Bellatrix turned on her heal and headed for the door. "Bella?". She stopped and turned only enough to look over her shoulder. "I love you". The older witch knew how much her younger sister feared death. It was clear she was taking this moment to remind Bellatrix how much she cared for her. In case she never had the chance again. The raven haired witch smiled and continued walking. Only when she turned the corner did she hear the words return to her.

Bellatrix made her way downstairs, completely unsurprised to see Hermione in the house library. She had opted for sitting by a window, reading a book on the different laws relating to magic usage. "not your normal option for reading?" Bellatrix spoke as she approached, smiling slightly. "well if I end up in Azkaban I'd like to know exactly what my options are". Bellatrix nodded with a look of agreement on her face. Hermione put the book down and stood up slowly. "turns out there are far too many loopholes in the laws and if we end up in trouble it shouldn't be too difficult to get out". Bellatrix chuckled. "I wish I'd known that fourteen years ago".

Hermione stood for a minute, just trying to read exactly what was on Bellatrix's mind. She gave up quickly when she decided the woman was far too complicated to get her head around. That was until she saw the smirk on her face as she closed the gap between them. Hermione edged back against the wall subconsciously. Bellatrix leaned in too fast for Hermione to catch up and kissed her with an aggression she recognised. Hermione, far too eager, returned the kiss and let the older woman pin her between the wall and her body. She moaned quietly into the kiss as the older woman harnessed complete control of the situation.

"Promise me". Bellatrix whispered between kisses. "Promise me you're mine". Hermione realized there was a fear in her voice. Bellatrix was showing signs she was actually nervous about the upcoming war. She knew this meant more to Bellatrix then she's ever realize and her dedication had to be pure. She couldn't doubt it, or they all might fall. "yes". She replied through the heated kiss. "I promise". Bellatrix chuckled. "good". Before Hermione knew it she was being lifted and carried up the dark wooden stairs to the older witches bedroom. She was thrown onto the bed, and was pinned by the raven haired witch. All she heard was her clothes being torn off as she fell into a blinding wave of arousal. "oh god". Hermione gasped. Bellatrix chuckled. "and I haven't even touched you yet". She whispered. Hermione was stripped in seconds and the older woman was already latching to her neck, biting and sucking on different areas. The younger witch heating up and writhing under the older woman. Moaning and gasping to the different sensations and pain she was feeling.

She barely noticed that the older woman had already entered her through the intense waves of arousal she was experiencing. What she did notice was that somewhere in this frantic manoeuvring a second set of teeth were now on her neck. She didn't have the ability to question or find out who it was, her pure euphoria had her pinned down, allowing her only to feel the sensations both people were giving her. All she felt were hands and mouths all over her. "oh fuck". She gasped as she felt herself being pushed to an edge she wasn't ready for. The older woman was thrusting into her at a strength that left her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

For the first time she had the strength to look at who else was all over her. She learnt up onto her elbows and saw narcissa latched to her breast, scratching at her stomach while she held eye contact with her. She would have been surprised if she hadn't already guessed it was her. The older sister was between her legs. And as if the sight alone was enough she felt herself reach a climax unlike one she had ever known, causing literal magic to start sparking around the room. A deep red light flickering, lighting the dark room periodically.

With a final gasp she felt herself come down from her otherworldly orgasm. What felt like hours she laid, trying to catch her breath as she processed exactly what happend. A smirk starting to form on her face, followed by a maniacal cackle, that was then shared by the two other women.

"To war."


	44. The Scent Of War

It hadn't crossed Hermione's mind that both sisters were quite happy to share her. if anything it was a surprise Bellatrix would allow someone else to get anywhere near what she had already considered hers. A silent rule that must have been shared between the twisted sisters. no one could have said they had slept particularly well the night before an inevitable war. Hermione spent most of the night thinking about her old friends and how she had slipped into this path so quickly. it was clear she had a very similar darkness, if not the same as Bellatrix and her younger blonde counterpart. 

Being in the sheer presence and scent of these women had clearly triggered her darkness to show through. her previous battle with them had resulted in many deaths. Yet she was sleeping perfectly well most nights with this weight on her back. She remained seated by the window until the first signs of light appeared through the woodland behind the magnificent hidden manor. she was brought out of thought when she heard one of the sisters rustle from her slumber. of course both these women could sleep easy knowing they were to be killing people today. 

only they, could have been living in this darkness so easily. She and everyone else in the house had no idea what exactly they were going to be facing today. It was terrifying yet exciting. the young witch felt a hand on her shoulder. a gentle reminder she was needing to get ready for this fight. "couldn't sleep", came Narcissa's voice. the younger witch just nodded and turned to face the younger Black sister. she looked tired, scared and excited all in one. "well you at least need to eat something before we go", the older woman suggested. 

she was guided downstairs after putting on what she was going to be facing a war with. nothing regal, but a pure statement in the fabric spoke "black". a choice she felt was appropriate. whether she was to be in mourning of her old friends, or if she died as property to the Black sisters. they sat in the large kitchen, at the island table. between conversation Narcissa would stand to serve different foods. bacon, eggs, bread, many other assortments to not only feed her but the army that would be coming in to eat in waves. it was already clear that a handful of their followers were up due to the sounds of spells crashing into earth as they practiced outside in the courts. 

"you really didn't like me did you?" Hermione asked, seemingly on the spot. the older woman chuckled and handed a plate of food to a wizard who had come through the house, leaving him to walk outside and eat on the patio. "no. I didn't" narcissa began. "but my sister has reminded me of something important". Hermione raised her eyebrows in question. "you have been of great significance to her and what we both stand for. I feel she is safe with you, and more importantly, I admired your blind submission and dedication to the Dark lord". Hermione smiled slightly. "turns out seeing someone take some of the pressure off of me earns my respect, and maybe perhaps one day...something more". the older woman winked before turning her back to her, putting more uncooked food into various pots and pans on the stove. 

"ah, bacon. my favourite". came a uniquely recognisable voice behind both women. Hermione chuckled slightly. this was the most human she had felt around these women. she could tell it was some form of them trying to reassure her, but it wasn't as much of a forced act as she had expected. Bellatrix parched herself at the table, picking at different food items, lazily forking them onto a plate before laying the plate in front of her. "we eat, gather everyone and leave". she spoke seriously for a moment, before returning to groaning in appreciation at the food she was shovelling into her mouth. Bellatrix always had this kind of contradiction in character. she was sat in a particularly upright and polite posture, but was shovelling food into her mouth like she was a feral beast. 

They had finished eating, the majority of their own army fed and ready to fight. Bellatrix had assembled them into the courtyard and stood in front of them with a regal power only she could hold. she waited for silence and started speaking with a power the mesmerized Hermione and her loyal sister. "today is the day we face our biggest threat. our battle is with the Ministry of Magic itself . The Potter boy is the main threat to Voldermort. once he is dead we can regain power over our previous masters and claim ourselves power and freedom. The potter boy has been protected by the ministry and anyone else that we faced before have all been taken into their property and under protection. we shall be facing an army ourselves. all I ask of you is to fight for your freedom. this won't be our last fight but it will be the most important". 

The crowd of cloaked witches and wizards all nodded and murmured in agreement. once the overall atmosphere was ready and the smell of a fight was beginning to linger the raven haired witch gave them all the signal. like a Murder of ravens itself, the army masked the sky in darkness as they all left for their destination. it was the three women left standing alone. there was a moment of silence between them as Bellatrix took Hermione's hand, and in return Hermione took Narcissa's. they stayed there eyes closed together for a moment.

"Time to make a change", Hermione spoke quietly.


	45. Away From Prying Eyes

The Ministry itself was hidden under the city of London. It was almost beautiful how such a prominent part of the Wizarding world was located hidden so far away from prying Muggle eyes. The one major flaw was there were so many entrances to so many different places in London. Everything from public toilets, telephone boxes to underground stairways and train lines. It had its perks. For something like this it means the Black army could sneak in through different entrances without being easily detected among the hundreds of workers. It was a perfect plan. Should the industry hear of their arrival they would close all the entrances to anyone including the workers and office men? 

The army had all found their entrances and were well organised to enter on their signal, which was to be the distinct ring of the Big Ben bell striking six. On that signal they were to all flood in through the entrances and make their stand, fighting anyone who were to stand between them and killing the Potter boy. Bellatrix had arrived with Narcissa, Hermione and a handful of respected members. Including Fenrir himself, who not only was known for cheating death, but cheating his own loyalties. He would only ever stand for the team he believed was going to be on top and guaranteed him the best money and lifestyle. It was almost a blessing to know he had chosen the Black army to fight for. 

Their group were to Floo into the main entrance hall. A number just short of three dozen, to stand their first ground. Hermione had suggested that they wait for a previous wave before they announce themselves, but bellatrix was not the type to wait and deny herself a good fight. Reluctantly the young woman agreed with her plan. They stood, quietly in their own regiments, in the shadows. 

The first bell echoed through the streets, meeting all members to this army's ears. Some looking to each other for a boosted confidence, waiting for the count of six. Each and every one of them gripping their wand that little tighter each bell. Finally the sixth chime was heard and the crowd started making their entrances. Many of the entrances leading to the main hall, the dark hooded fleet made their way to stand in unison, headed by Bellatrix herself, closely accompanied by her sister and her lover. 

the army was greeted by a group of wizards, stood fast, awaiting their arrival. Thos who weren't directly involved panicked and made their way to the Floo network with haste. "Lestrange" came a familiar voice. it took the dark group a moment to work out who exactly they were facing. It was almost criminal to see not only the Headmaster of Hogwarts school, but many students, Ministry workers and leaders, as well as what was left of the Order. they knew they would be facing a large number, but they hadn't expected more children to be among them. 

"Albus", Bellatrix spat back. "It's almost criminal seeing you front an army of children. half of them still looking to be latched to their mother's teat". She chuckled slightly and held her wand up lazily. The others followed suit and the dark mass behind her suddenly looked far more intimidating. "How about a bargain?" she smirked her unique grin and raised her eyebrows awaiting a reply. 

"I suppose its respectable to at least attempt a bargain with you. That is quite a following you have gained yourself Bellatrix", the old wizard's voice somewhat bellowed but was showing a clear sign of respect. "what are you proposing?" it was this point that Bellatrix saw Severus standing against her. "well well... snake. you've shown your True colours tonight haven't you? They certainly aren't Black." She locked eyes with him for a little longer as her eyes widened in anger at him. after a sufficient amount of burning into his eyes with her own, she turned back to the headmaster. "you give me the boy, and we won't kill every last breathing body in this building." she cackled after the statement and was followed by a murmuring crowd of chuckles behind her. Hermione just grinned before looking to the older blonde witch who stood the other side of Bellatrix and was met with the same grin. 

"you know I can't do that Bellatrix". He sounded sad yet sincere. Without another moment wasted the raven haired witch cackled loudly. "fine by me!" She exclaimed before sending multiple spells towards the group. The group together put their guard up, leaving none of the spells meeting a target. She laughed again, before turning on her heel to face her army. They really did look incredible, stood there awaiting their order to kill. "well? what are you waiting for?!" she exclaimed. in the next moments all that was heard was the sound of boots running past her, wands out and already sending spells across the large open space towards their enemies. 

This was the war to decide their place in the story of Voldemort's downfall.


	46. The Demons Deed is Death and War

Lights darted across the room as both groups began to attack and defend their positions. Hermione had taken to following Narcissa and Bellatrix into their chosen battles, children falling by the minute. It really was a macabre sight. Watching aged and experienced witches and wizards end the short lives of the defenseless children. Dumbledore's army did have it's fair share of adults who either worked for the ministry, or were members of the Order of the Pheonix. All of them had their job to do, though even the blind could see that they had far less order to their defence.

Bellatrix had decided to take her fight to what was left of the Weasley's. the two twins partnered with their father were fighting with pure rage after suffering the loss of their matriarch and a son. "You bitch!" cried Fred, or maybe it was George. All Bellatrix responded with was a sharp cackle and some well aimed spells. The group of them starting to take steps away from her. The pure power she was channeling suddenly waking them to the reason their family had lost its numbers. Narcissa joined in her shadow, sending spells between Her sister and Hermione, who had prioritised aiming for anyone else wanting to fight against the three of them from different angles. 

The numbers were starting to deplete. More so on the boy's side then the dark witches army. Bellatrix sent one final death curse at the father Weasley, Arthur, who fell cold to the ground. The two brothers watched their father collapse and refused to continue fighting, falling to his side. with their backs turned Narcissa stood fast and sent a killing curse at Fred, who in turn collapsed aside his father. the shock of the loss causing George to freeze completely. He was surprised to watch the Army against them stride past with no more then a look in his direction. They knew better then he did that he wasn't going to continue without them. it disappointed him deeply, but he didn't have the energy to keep going. A continued wave of witches and wizards in dark robes started following behind the dark witch and her lovers. A majestic sight, but one you would regret being on the wrong side of. 

Pushing farther into the depths of the ministry the first wave stood against Dumbledore himself, sided by Harry. His posture full of confidence, but his eyes full of fear. "wait!" came the raven haired witch, who held her arm up to stop her army from progressing to kill everyone. "your army is falling week Albus. Are you sure you don't want to surrender before it's too late?" The old man stood quietly for a moment. "Unlike you to offer second chances Bellatrix. though, I am afraid I cannot take your offer". Bellatrix pulled a pouting face. "you really do break my heart Headmaster". she cackled, causing others in the crowd to start laughing quietly among themselves. "he has to die". Came Hermione's voice, she stood forward, next to Bellatrix. "Hermione!" The boy exclaimed with sorrow and relief. "you're still alive!" Hermione scoffed loudly. "of course I am you idiot! what? Did you think they were just going to rear me to be killed like a pig to slaughter? You want to know who's being reared to the slaughterhouse, look no further then your left." the chosen one looked at the old man, confusion painted across his face. Not giving himself a chance to understand the words she spoke, he stubbornly snapped his head back to the young witch. "We can help you?" this made Bellatrix chuckle quietly. As if her hidden treasure needed help. She had spread her wings and become a similar beautiful monster to her and her own blood. "again? really?! What are you wanting o do, bring me back to whats left of that awful school and make me your own personal Sherlock Holmes. Working at stupid puzzles endlessly with no credit or resect for my own welfare. Nice try. I cracked the puzzle 'Watson', and this is the end of your story". 

With that she sent spells directly for the boy. Bellatrix followed closely, Narcissa, Fenrir and the rest of her army darting forward sending more spells towards the group. Fear displayed like an open museum to the dark army. Few of the dark crowd fell to the retaliating spells, but the pressure on Dumbledore's resistance was too much. As a last resort, the old man swung his wand around his head, sending flames around the group, taking out friends and foe alike. It was clear that he didn't want to do what he was doing. He knew some of his own would be harmed in the flames, but they had no choice. As he continued waving his wand around his head the fire consumed more and more of the crowd. Narcissa getting caught in the magic fused flames fell to the ground, charred skin covered her arms and some of the fabric of her clothes had been scorched away. Bellatrix was the first to notice her sister, splayed across the ground, clinging to her shoulder as she weakly rocked herself back and Forth in pain. "Kill him!" she screamed as her army attempted to fight back at his unforeseen trick. Spells were still managing to break through the shield of fire, but were landing flatter then their intent. Wizards and witches still getting harmed within the flames by the spells. The dark witch kept looking to her sister as she fought, checking she was still breathing between bursts of spellfire to the enemies. 

Hermione hadn't seen the younger Black sister on the ground and was far to focus on getting closer with whatever resources she had, a small group of followers behind her, trying to make a final push to the boy, when she finally sent a killing curse, right where it needed to hit. the old man fell to his knees, the shield of fire coming apart. it was then that most of the last living enemies of hers had apparated away from the area, only a few live ones left who were injured around Harry Potter. who was otherwise unarmed, but knelt by his headmaster, trying to get him to breathe again. "no!" he cried out as he cradled the old man, his face looking more lifeless by the minute. the rest of the Dark army waited until the shield was definitely gone before making any form of approach. When it seemed clear they started to take carful steps towards the boy. Hermione rejoining the Dark haired witch to see the damage of her curse. "YOU KILLED HIM!" The boy screamed at his old friend. "how could you!?" Hermione swallowed hard, trying her best to not let her past with the headmaster dictate her next move. "I told you Harry, things have changed". she spoke bluntly. "you didn't listen. I tried to make you understand, but till with your stubborn ways you believed different." Bellatrix took a step forward, next to the young witch. Her hand snaked into hers. The message being clear, the dark witch painted her own face smug. Hermione lifted her chin up slightly. "You have to die Potter, and you will die today". Hermione continued. the same blunt tone of voice. "you wouldn't." The boy spat back, still believing there was good in his old friend's heart. 

He stood up, looking far weaker then he had before. Without a word he raised his wand slowly, shaking. Not believing his own words so much anymore, he knew he had to be more careful then he had been. Hermione's facial expression hadn't changed and there was clear killing intent written in her eyes. She chose not to reply to his stubborn comment, and instead raised her own wand. The chosen one knew her intent and instead pleaded "Then at least let it just be us fighting". Bellatrix chuckled slightly again. "not like theres anyone left here to fight with you". She muttered under her breath. Hermione nodded and stepped forward. A moment of silence was shared between them, excusing the groaning of the injured around them. Suddenly spells were sent flying at each other, hitting stone walls, decorated ceiling and tiled floor. Bellatrix felt her whole body fighting against combat with her counterpart against a common enemy but instead she lifted her arm up to get what was left of her army to back away. she stood closer to the fight then the rest of them but still glued herself in place. even now her eyes were darting between her injured sister and her fighting lover. she knew it had to be completely safe before she tried to help her own blood, but she had to wait. 

The two young duelists were now fighting with pure anger, unforgivable curses being thrown back and forth. Hermione had taken some minor spells to her skin but hadn't taken enough damage to give up. Her rival was well matched to her skill but she was starting to notice that he had a pattern to his combat. All she needed to do was to defend herself until the window for the killing curse was open. The spells lit the hall as they continued to fight. Until it was there, her window to kill. He had hesitated slightly to defend himself and with speed and precision she sent her Curse into his underarm, the wave of green sending his body into a convulsing mess. The magic showing through his skin as it drained his life. he fell to his knees, screaming out. The veins in his neck darkened by the forbidden magic. His scream fell to gasps and breaths as his chest hit the floor. Hermione stepped forward, intoxicated by the horror and death she had created. she knelt by her old friend and watched his eyes widen in fear. In his final moments he saw his mother, his father, his friends and family, his school, his home, his aunt and uncle who had never treated him well, and finally Hermione, kneeling over him. He could have sworn he could see the eyes of a demon in her skull. the horns of the Devil himself protruding through her darkened hair. Worst of all he saw a grin on her face, cruel and sinister staring back at him. a final gasp, followed by silence deemed the boy dead. Hermione stood up, turning to the crowd who were now applauding and cheering in their new found victory. Bellatrix was grinning ear to ear, seeing the young woman commit to the cause without fault as she had. 

Mear moments later and what was left of their army were tending to the injured. Many picking up their friends or family and apparating away. Turning on their heels Hermione and Bellatrix darted to Narcissa's side. She was breathing, but weak. Her eyes closed but a weak smile made an appearance when the two witches had come to assist her. Both crouching down and checking her injuries. Bellatrix stroking her hair out of her face....

"Did we win?"

.....

"Like hell we did!"

.....

"It's only just begun."


End file.
